


When you have an alternate dimension (let the world burn)

by corvus_ace



Series: and you set the world on fire, just for fun [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: (He does), (mostly akechi's and futaba's), (that's for mamakechi btw), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chatfic Elements, F/F, Fluff, Futaba swears a lot, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Maruki is still in the works though, Ryuji and Yusuke are both oblivious af, Shenanigans, Stay Safe Guys, a few OCs but they're all background characters, a lil bit of Angst as well, actual Palace infiltrations this time, also rated mature for swearing, and Makoto is Done With It, except one I guess?, good news: I wrote Morgana back in, more conversations with Personas, no beta we die like okumura, rated mature for mentions of past trauma, sequel time let's gooooooo, some chatfic elements, spoiler-y warnings will be at the end notes, sumitaba for life, will put warnings in notes at start of chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvus_ace/pseuds/corvus_ace
Summary: In the aftermath of Goro’s betrayal of the conspiracy, Akira and the Phantom Thieves take matters into their own hands. However, there are many obstacles in their way: Goro is constantly in mortal danger, the Thieves have three Palaces to complete, and the conspiracy might be much more powerful than anybody expected, to name a few.★ ☆ ★Soulmate AU. Sequel to “Perfect Pain” and is in fact a direct continuation (as in, “Perfect Pain” ends and this fic starts maybe thirty seconds later). Fic title from Aikosai.Let me know if I need to add any tags/warnings or change the rating for this fic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: and you set the world on fire, just for fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127645
Comments: 50
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aikosai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosai/gifts), [Storijophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storijophe/gifts), [Cloud_on_the_cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_on_the_cloud/gifts), [SkerandaAo3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkerandaAo3/gifts).



> IT'S HERE
> 
> I've been working on this sucker pretty much since I posted the first work, "Perfect Pain" back in...what, November of 2020? Anyways, I'm really happy to get to start posting the sequel now! As of this moment (1/26/2021), I have nine (yes, 9) chapters written and will likely have at least two more written by the end of the month. The first few chapters of this fic are pretty short, but they do get longer (and hopefully better), so I'm looking forward to uploading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you got your boyfriend to Mementos, right?” Futaba said. “When are you going back?”
> 
> “How’d you know I was gonna go back?” Akira said, surprised.
> 
> “Because this guy is so obviously your soulmate, dork! You wouldn’t be so set on helping him if he wasn’t! So when are you going back?”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Akira gets his newfound soulmate to safety and then attempts to dodge his sister’s interrogation, to no avail.

Akira led the way to the train station, Goro following closely. Though he didn’t say anything, and he never glanced around, Akira knew Goro knew they were still in danger---his expression was kept carefully guarded, and every now and then he would flex the fingers of his left hand just the slightest bit.

“We’re almost there,” Akira whispered as they came in sight of the station. “We’ll exit the Shibuya station through a different exit, lose ourselves in the crowd.”

“How do you suggest we enter Mementos without accidentally pulling anyone else in?”

“Don’t worry about that. We’re being trailed, right?”

“You noticed?” Goro said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m impressed.”

“No, I didn’t notice,” Akira said, “but I noticed you notice. I’ve got a distraction planned, and you can slip into Mementos while everyone’s focusing on it. Then I’ll go back to Yongen-Jaya for a few hours, wait for things to settle down. I’ll come meet you inside Mementos in the evening with some supplies.”

“I already have some things packed. They’re at my apartment, though, which won’t be safe to return to for a while.”

“I can handle that. My adoptive sister is the best hacker in the world. She can watch over your apartment, and she’s not the type to ask too many questions as long as she gets paid for her work. She’ll be helping me with the distraction I mentioned. I didn’t tell her about your job, by the way; all I said was that it was important that you got to safety.”

They boarded a train to Shibuya, intentionally picking the most crowded train car they could find. The other passengers were all preoccupied with their own things, and the pair went unnoticed. Before Goro could protest, Akira quickly reached up and ruffled the detective’s chestnut hair, then removed his own fake glasses and stuck them on Goro’s face.

“Switch jackets with me, too,” Akira said. “Put the tie and the briefcase in my schoolbag, then take the bag with you. At a passing glance, you’ll just look like another Shujin student.”

“You’ll be a target in that jacket,” Goro said, although he did as Akira had said.

“Not as much as you’d be if you kept wearing it,” Akira replied. “Our stop is next. The gloves---”

“I’m not taking them off,” Goro said firmly. “The gloves stay.”

“All right. Hunch your shoulders when you walk; it should help to disguise your height and your normally perfect posture. Take the SIM card out of your phone and leave it just inside Mementos; I’ll get my sister to mail it halfway across the world by tonight. Don’t leave the Metaverse before I get back. If, for some reason, I can’t make it to Mementos tonight, I’ll make sure one of the other Thieves brings the supplies to the top floor of Mementos. Your outfit would give you away, though.”

“I have two Metaverse outfits. One from each of my Personas. It won’t be an issue.”

“You have two Metaverse outfits? That’s cool,” Akira said, slightly awed.

“We’re here,” Goro said. “What’s this ‘distraction’ you have planned?”

“You’ll see. Let’s exit the station first.”

When they reached the station square, Akira pulled out his phone and messaged Futaba.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **joker-ace:** we’ve arrived in shibuya. you ready?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yep!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** operation “get akira’s mysterious metaverse-using detective boyfriend to safety” is a go!
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks for doing this, oracle
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah yeah just go help your boyfriend and let me do my job
> 
> **joker-ace:** yes ma’am

“She’s on it,” Akira said. “Good luck, Crow. I’ll see you tonight?”

“Tonight,” Goro agreed, and he slipped into the crowd.

Akira stuck his phone back in his pocket; as he did so, every visible TV screen started playing the same thing: a recording of Goro’s interview from earlier that day, blasted at top volume.

As he made his way back into the station through the same path he’d come from, his phone pinged again.

> **joker-ace, prince-of-crows**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I thought the plan was to keep attention off of me?

Stifling a small chuckle as he imagined Goro saying the words to his face, Akira answered with one hand, keeping an eye at the crowd as they all stopped to stare up at the interview.

> **joker-ace:** sorry dude
> 
> **joker-ace:** i didn’t know what she had planned
> 
> **joker-ace:** and anyway, everybody’s so focused on the interview that you should be able to escape
> 
> **joker-ace:** remember, leave the sim card just inside the entrance
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I know. I will.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Now get out of Shibuya.

Akira took a last glance around the station square---Goro was nowhere in sight.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s gone
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yep his SIM card just disappeared off the grid
> 
> **joker-ace:** next time, maybe don’t use a recording of him as a distraction? he didn’t approve
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** well fuck his opinion
> 
> **joker-ace:** language futaba
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** alright sojiro
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** just get your sorry ass back to leblanc before shido’s men find you and beat the shit out of you or something
> 
> **joker-ace:** what did i just say
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** >:3

Sighing at his adoptive sister’s antics, Akira stowed his phone away again and boarded the train home.

★ ☆ ★

As soon as he finished messaging Akira, Goro activated the Meta-Nav and entered Mementos, left hand immediately going to rest on the handle of his ray gun---he had chosen to leave his real gun in the safe behind his apartment’s television, knowing it would invite a lot of questions from Akira. To his surprise, though, he was already in his Robin Hood outfit.

_Your doing, Robin?_ Goro thought.

**_You wanted your Black Mask identity hidden from the Phantom Thieves, yes?_ ** Robin Hood replied from within him.

Loki sneered. **_Coward._ **

_I tried to keep the Black Mask separate from Akechi Goro during my interview, but it’s only a matter of time until the Thieves put two and two together,_ Goro told Loki. _I’m also not sure how much Akira told them about me. I’d like to maintain anonymity for as long as possible._

Though his presence was still seething quietly, Loki did fall silent. Goro, for once relieved that Loki was (for the most part) leaving him alone today, carefully removed the SIM card from his phone and set it on the ground next to the distorted stairs to the depths, then used the nav to warp a few levels down, bringing him to a rest area.

**_And now,_ ** Robin said, **_we wait._ **

_And now we wait,_ Goro agreed.

★ ☆ ★

“So, you got your boyfriend to Mementos, right?” Futaba said. “When are you going back?”

“How’d you know I was gonna go back?” Akira said, surprised.

“Because this guy is so obviously your soulmate, dork! You wouldn’t be so set on helping him if he wasn’t! So when are you going back?”

Before Akira could answer, Yoshizawa Sumire entered Leblanc with a smile.

“Sumire!” Akira greeted her, thankful for the distraction from Futaba’s interrogation. “Would you like some coffee?”

“I’d love some, Akira-senpai,” Sumire said.

“Don’t let him fool you. He’s dodging questions again,” Futaba said, crossing her arms (though her expression softened significantly at the sight of her soulmate).

“I’m going back tonight, if you must know,” Akira said, knowing better than to try to dodge again. “I need to bring him some supplies and stuff.”

“Oh! Your soulmate?” Sumire said, eyes lighting up. “You found him, right?”

“Duh,” Futaba said. “It’s that Akechi kid. The one who just revealed an entire conspiracy on live TV. He’s a Metaverse user.”

“Akechi Goro?”

“You know him?” Akira said, surprised.

“My father runs the TV station in Akasaka Mitsuke,” Sumire said. “We’ve met a few times. I could come with you to bring supplies, if you want.”

“I don’t want to endanger you,” Akira said. “Goro’s life is in peril. Futaba would never forgive me if I put yours in peril as well.”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Futaba said.

“Akechi-senpai mentioned a second Metaverse user within the conspiracy,” Sumire said. “Is that second Metaverse user the Black Mask you told me about, Akira-senpai?”

“Almost certainly,” Akira said after a brief hesitation. “The one enacting the mental shutdowns and psychotic breaks on behalf of the conspiracy’s mastermind. Shido Masayoshi. At some point in the future, we’ll need to steal his heart.”

“Is it possible that this Black Mask will enter the Metaverse to assassinate Akechi-senpai?”

“It’s possible, yes. Goro has a Persona, so he should be able to hold his own for a little while, but I’ll be helping him stay safe in the long run,” Akira said. He tried his best to swallow the guilt he felt at lying to his sister and his dear friend, reminding himself that sooner or later they’d find out that Akechi Goro and the Black Mask were the same person.

His phone dinged.

“Just a moment,” Akira said to the girls, then ducked into the back part of the kitchen.

> **joker-ace, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
>   
>  **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira? It’s Makoto. I need to talk to you about Akechi Goro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know in the comments what you think! Next chapter will be up shortly!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like forever---although Goro’s phone informed him that it had only been an hour---waiting idly at his chosen rest area became almost unbearable. In part because he had no mission in Mementos beyond hiding from Shido; in part because he only had his Personas to keep him company; in part because out of those Personas, one of them was still seething quietly, while the other was dead silent.
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Akira and Makoto have a conversation over text. Goro conflicts with one of his Personas and receives a suggestion from the other.

As soon as he saw Makoto’s message, Akira knew what she was going to say, but he replied to the message anyway.

> **joker-ace, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
> **joker-ace:** sure
> 
> **joker-ace:** what’s up queen?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I saw Akechi-kun’s interview when it was airing live.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** After careful consideration, I have a theory regarding the identity of the Black Mask we’ve been wondering about.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I believe that the Black Mask is in fact Akechi-kun himself.
> 
> **joker-ace:** what makes you think that
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** The Meta-Nav doesn’t appear for just anybody. Therefore it is highly unlikely that the nav would appear on two separate phones for two separate conspiracy members.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** In addition, if the Black Mask were a separate person, they almost certainly would have inflicted a mental shutdown upon Akechi-kun before he could finish revealing the conspiracy.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And I doubt Akechi-kun would choose to escape to Mementos unless he was absolutely certain that the Black Mask would not be there.

Akira sighed quietly to himself. Of course Makoto would be the first person to figure it out; she was, after all, the brains of the Phantom Thieves.

> **joker-ace:** can you keep a secret
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** That is an odd request, but yes.
> 
> **joker-ace:** even from the other thieves?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** That depends on whether this secret has to do with the Black Mask and whether it will endanger the team, but I’ll do my best.
> 
> **joker-ace:** okay
> 
> **joker-ace:** here goes nothing i guess
> 
> **joker-ace:** you’re right about the black mask. it’s akechi
> 
> **joker-ace:** but he’s also my soulmate and i promised to help him escape the conspiracy

Makoto didn’t respond for a full minute, and Akira hoped she wasn’t changing her mind about keeping Goro’s secret.

> **joker-ace:** please don’t tell the others yet
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** He’s your soulmate? Are you certain?
> 
> **joker-ace:** absolutely
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And he told you his identity himself?
> 
> **joker-ace:** i met him for the first time in mementos yesterday
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** So he’s also aware that you’re a Phantom Thief, then?
> 
> **joker-ace:** yep
> 
> **joker-ace:** he doesn’t know anyone else’s identities though
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Hm.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** This is certainly an interesting development.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah it’s been a wild 48 hours
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Well then.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I would like to speak with him.
> 
> **joker-ace:** uhhh
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m not sure how good of an idea that is
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** It’s important to me, Akira.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I know he holds my sister in high regard. I hope that respect for Sae will encourage him to help me with something.
> 
> **joker-ace:** well
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m meeting him in mementos in a few hours
> 
> **joker-ace:** you can come with if you want
> 
> **joker-ace:** just let me approach him first to make sure it’s okay
> 
> **joker-ace:** he probably won’t be happy that you’ve figured out his identity
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’d imagine so.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** If it helps, you may tell him my identity in advance, so he is not surprised.
> 
> **joker-ace:** alright
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’ll meet you in the shibuya station square in two and a half hours?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll be there.

“Hey, Akira-senpai?”

“Ah---yes?” Akira said, coming back to the counter.

“When you see Akechi-senpai,” Sumire said, “please tell him that I hope he stays safe, and that I’m always willing to listen if he needs to talk about anything.”

“I’ll let him know,” Akira said.

“I’m just worried about him,” Sumire admitted. “Every time I see him, I get the sense that he secretly carries a heavy burden, and that he carries it alone.”

_ You’re more right than you know, _ Akira thought. Out loud, he said, “Sorry for ducking away earlier. Makoto texted me. Sit down, Sumire, I’ll make you and Futaba some coffee and curry.”

★ ☆ ★

After what felt like forever---although Goro’s phone informed him that it had only been an hour---waiting idly at his chosen rest area became almost unbearable. In part because he had no mission in Mementos beyond hiding from Shido; in part because he only had his Personas to keep him company; in part because out of those Personas, one of them was still seething quietly, while the other was dead silent.

_ I need to do something, _ Goro thought.  _ I need to move. _

**_Inflict some mental shutdowns,_ ** came Loki’s unsurprising reply.

_ No. I’m done with that. I’m out of the conspiracy now. _

**_You can’t escape the darkness within yourself. I am a part of you. My chaos and destruction are a part of you._ **

_ I know. _

**_Then embrace the dark, the way you once did. My power saved your life. It can do so again._ **

Robin Hood finally spoke up.  **_But at what cost?_ **

**_It is the cost of victory, you soft fool._ **

_ Shut up, Loki, _ Goro interrupted.  _ I’m done being Shido’s hitman. I won’t take more lives on his behalf. _

**_So you would renounce my power forever?_ **

Goro hesitated this time.

_ If it comes to that, _ he finally said,  _ then I think I would. But if you are a part of me, then renouncing you would mean your end, correct? _

When Loki didn’t immediately answer, Goro added,  _ I don’t wish to destroy you, and I know I can’t truly separate myself from your darkness without doing so. I can accept your darkness. But this time, it will be on my terms and no one else’s. _

They all fell silent for a few moments. Then Robin spoke a second time.

**_You could begin changing hearts._ **

Goro, surprised, didn’t process the weight of the statement immediately.  _ What? _

**_You have the names of many of the conspiracy members,_ ** Robin said.  **_Most of them are located here in Mementos. You could find them and change their hearts._ **

_ I’m not a Phantom Thief. I don’t know how to change hearts. _

**_Do not worry, prince. I can teach you._ **

He considered it. True, he had the names of several of Shido’s associates. He was already in Mementos. If he could learn from Loki how to drive people psychotic, then surely he could learn from Robin how to change people’s hearts. Then something occurred to him.

_ I have no way of delivering calling cards, _ Goro told Robin.  _ They seem to be necessary in order to change a heart, and I’m supposed to stay in Mementos. _

**_Calling cards are only necessary for Palaces. For those whose Shadows reside in Mementos, simply making known their name is enough to manifest their Treasure, the seed of their distortion. Your interview earlier today has accomplished that perfectly. And unlike with Palaces, once the Treasure is materialized, it will stay materialized until someone takes it from them._ **

_ Someone like Akira? _

**_Or someone like you,_ ** Robin said.

Goro turned the idea over in his mind. If he had already materialized several Treasures, albeit unintentionally---and if taking them was all that was necessary to change hearts---

**_You could do a lot of good for this city, my prince,_ ** Robin told him.

_ All right, _ Goro finally answered.  _ How do I begin? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing text chats and conversations between Goro, Loki, and Robin Hood. That's all I'm saying.
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s something I’d like your help with,” Makoto said. “It’s very important to me. I know you care for and respect my sister.”
> 
> “Sae-san is a good woman,” Goro said.
> 
> “Exactly. And that’s why I need your help.” Makoto took a deep breath. “I want you to help me change her heart.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro completes his first change of heart. Makoto makes two requests of Goro. Goro promises to consider both, then makes a discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of Isshiki Wakaba's death (not graphic)

“Remind me again what I need to do?” Goro said aloud, preparing to jump through the swirling vortex that would lead him to the Shadow of one Hara Yori.

**_You must make him angry enough to transform into his true form. Defeat him, but do not kill him. Once he is defeated, demand his Treasure,_ ** Robin said.  **_His Shadow will disappear. It may take a little while for him to confess, but he will. As long as he chooses a better path from then on, he will not become distorted again._ **

“That’s it?”

**_That’s it. Quite a simple process, as long as you make sure not to kill the Shadows._ **

“Hara-san will likely try to kill me from the outset,” Goro said, “given that I drove his sister Nao psychotic a few months back. I shouldn’t have done that. Hara Nao was a good woman.”

**_She can still recover._ **

“When Hara-san confesses, do you think he’ll reveal my identity?”

**_I suspect you could tell his Shadow not to reveal you. Once his Shadow returns to his real self, he would obey._ **

“I’ll have to risk it, then,” Goro said, and he stepped through the vortex.

Sure enough, there was Hara Yori’s Shadow, mumbling something to himself. When he spotted Goro, his golden eyes narrowed and he spit out a curse.

“It’s you,” he hissed. “You fucking traitor.”

“Hello, Hara-san,” Goro said. “I see you remember me. How’s Nao-san?”

“I’ll kill you for what you did to her,” Yori said, lips curling into an ugly snarl. “And for what you’ve done to me, too!”

“I’d like to see you try,” Goro said. “Just give me your Treasure. Unless, of course, you actually think you can fight me and win?”

“I’ll destroy you, asshole!”

With a guttural roar, Yori’s Shadow transformed into a creature that Goro understood to be Belial and unleashed a torrent of fire in Goro’s direction. Goro leapt out of the way and removed his scarlet tengu mask, which disappeared in a burst of blue flame.

“Robin Hood!” Goro shouted. “Kougaon!”

Unfortunately, Yori dodged the blast of Bless light just as easily as Goro had dodged the fire. However, he stayed still just a moment too long, and Robin Hood’s Megaton Raid managed to hit him right in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. Before Yori had a chance to recover, Goro ordered a Megidolaon, then fired his ray gun five times at Yori’s legs. Yori collapsed on the subway floor; Goro’s mask reformed on the upper half of his face.

“Pathetic,” Goro muttered, holstering his ray gun and drawing his saber.

**_Finish it,_ ** Loki hissed.  **_You know he deserves worse._ **

_ I made my decision already, _ Goro shot back.  _ Don’t try to change my mind. _

He walked over to Yori, who had struggled to a sitting position, and pointed his glowing blue blade right at the man’s heart.

“Give me your Treasure,” Goro said. “Now.”

“Fine,” Yori said, clearly accepting his defeat. “Here. Now will you let me go?”

“Wait,” Goro said. “When you confess---and you will---do not include my name.”

“Then who should I say is responsible for changing my heart?” Yori said, confused.

Goro thought for a moment. Then he smiled as the perfect idea came to mind.

“Tell the public,” Goro said, “that your heart was changed by Crow.”

★ ☆ ★

As promised, Makoto was already waiting in the Shibuya station square when Akira arrived.

“Hello,” she said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yep,” Akira said, lifting the bag of supplies. “I’ve got everything. Let’s go.”

Makoto activated the Meta-Nav, and they went down to the first floor of Mementos. A young man with chestnut hair, ruby eyes, and a princely suit was waiting for them. As soon as he spotted Makoto, he drew his saber, which now had a smooth blue blade instead of a serrated red one.

“Hey,” Akira said. “Calm down. I can explain.”

“You’d better,” Goro muttered.

Akira set down the bag of supplies, then grabbed Goro’s arm and pulled him aside.

“That’s Queen,” Akira said. “She’s the brains of the Phantom Thieves. She, ah---she figured out your identity and wants to talk to you about something. Her real name is Niijima Makoto.”

“Niijima-san?” Goro said, surprised. “She’s a Phantom Thief? I never would have guessed that.”

“She doesn’t want to fight,” Akira said. “Can you at least hear her out?”

Goro sighed. “Very well.”

Akira led Goro back over to Makoto and said, “He’s agreed to listen.”

“Thank you, Akechi-kun,” Makoto said, bowing towards him. “I promise it won’t take long.”

“Why did you want to talk to me?” Goro said, sheathing his saber.

“There’s something I’d like your help with,” Makoto said. “It’s very important to me. I know you care for and respect my sister.”

“Sae-san is a good woman,” Goro said.

“Exactly. And that’s why I need your help.” Makoto took a deep breath. “I want you to help me change her heart.”

Goro blinked in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Sae has become distorted recently,” Makoto said, expression serious. “I know she’s a good person, and that she has a strong sense of justice. But these days she’s been focusing more on getting a promotion than on actually fighting for that justice. It’s not like her.”

“I had wondered about that, actually,” Goro mused. “She has been acting differently. Does she....”

“She does have a Palace,” Makoto confirmed. “I checked a few days ago. I already have the keywords, as well. This is a personal mission of mine, but I know Sae is important to you as well.”

“Why don’t you ask the rest of the Phantom Thieves to help you?”

“Almost every person we’ve targeted thus far has done terrible things,” Makoto said. “But Sae is a different case. She is not inherently evil, nor has she committed the level of crimes that have driven the Thieves to change others’ hearts. I would not want to put the Thieves in the position of changing the heart of someone so closely connected to me---especially when it risks Sae’s life.”

“You fear accidentally causing a mental shutdown,” Goro realized aloud.

“Yes.”

“There’s no need to worry about that,” he told her. “As long as you don’t kill the Shadow, the real person will not be harmed. And since I was the only Metaverse-user within the conspiracy, and as such their only Metaverse hitman, there is no chance that Shido’s associates could kill her Shadow.”

“I’m sure the other Thieves would gladly help you if you asked them to,” Akira added. “We helped Oracle, after all. We can help Sae-san too.”

“Then I have a different request,” Makoto said. “Akechi-kun. Would you consider joining the Phantom Thieves?”

Goro laughed. “You trust me so easily, Niijima-san.”

“Joker trusts you, and I trust him,” Makoto said. “Therefore I trust you as well.”

“I’ll consider it,” Goro said.

“That’s all I ask.” Makoto bowed again. “Thank you for speaking with me. I’ll leave you two to talk now.”

After Makoto returned to the real world, Akira turned back to Goro and handed him the bag of supplies.

“There’s a cooler in here with a few days’ worth of food, and some other basic necessities,” Akira said. “I also brought a few books. You’re a detective, so most of them are mystery novels. I figured they might help to pass the time?”

“Cliché though it may be, I’m a sucker for mystery novels,” Goro admitted. “Thank you. I’ve already found a way to pass the time, though.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” Goro smiled slightly. “Robin Hood has taught me how to change hearts. I’ve been hunting down and changing the hearts of conspiracy members for the past hour or so.”

Akira grinned. “You’ll make a good Phantom Thief yet, Crow.”

“By the way,” Goro said, “what was that pain in your hand earlier?”

“Oh, that? Sorry. I burned myself making coffee for a friend,” Akira said. “Oh! That reminds me. Yoshizawa Sumire said to tell you that she hopes you stay safe, and that she’s always willing to listen if you need to talk about anything. She’s worried about you. Don’t worry, she doesn’t know you’re the Black Mask; only Makoto and I know that.”

“Yoshizawa-san said that?”

“Yep.”

Goro’s expression softened. “She’s so pure. I couldn’t possibly hope to burden her with my darkness.”

“I think she’d accept it,” Akira said, “if you were willing to let her.”

“We’ve only met a few times. I’m surprised she’d make such an offer,” Goro said. “How do  _ you _ know her?”

“She comes by my dad’s café a lot. She’s my sister’s soulmate.”

“This sister of yours. You mention her a lot. You must really care about her.”

“I do. She was named Isshiki Futaba until Dad adopted her; now she’s Sakura Futaba. Sakura Sojiro, our dad, runs Café Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya---what’s wrong?”

At Futaba’s name, Goro’s expression had gone from surprised to horrified. He didn’t answer Akira immediately, clearly grappling with some internal dilemma.

“Hey,” Akira said gently. “Are you okay?”

Red eyes blown wide, Goro whispered, “Was your sister’s mother a woman named Isshiki Wakaba?”

“I think so?” Akira said. “Futaba doesn’t talk about her much. Dad said she died a few years ago.”

“She fell into the street,” Goro said. “It looked like a suicide. There was a fake note and everything.”

“Wait. So if it wasn’t a suicide---”

“Isshiki Wakaba was the first person to ever suffer a mental shutdown,” Goro said, voice still quiet.

“She suffered a...mental...oh.” Akira managed to fill in the blanks. “The Black Mask targeted her.”

“She was the first of many. Apparently she was a researcher, studying cognitive psience. Shido wanted her studies, wanted her out of the way, and wanted to test my power. So he gave me a handgun and an order. A few hours later, she was gone, and I’d secured my position as Shido Masayoshi’s personal hitman.”

“You’ve made it pretty clear that Shido is the mastermind of the conspiracy,” Akira said. “Which means I’m guessing he has a Palace?”

“Yes. That was the first Palace I ever discovered, about a year after awakening to Loki, my first Persona. I awakened to Robin Hood, my second Persona, within that Palace. Shido doesn’t know about Robin.”

“At some point,” Akira said, “the Thieves will want to change his heart. I’d like you to help.”

“I told Niijima-san I’d consider joining the Thieves. That’s all I can promise,” Goro said.

“I’m not asking you to join, although I’d like it if you did. I’m just asking you to help with Shido’s Palace. I can tell you had a personal reason for joining the conspiracy,” Akira said. “This is more your battle than anyone else’s. If we change his heart, I want you to be involved.”

Goro hesitated.

“If my suspicions are true, and Isshiki Futaba is a Phantom Thief---yes, I’m at least able to figure  _ that _ out---then I doubt she would be comfortable with me,” he said. “Considering what I did to her mother.”

For half a second, Akira considered trying to lie about Futaba’s identity, but he was struck with the realization that Goro, despite having only known Akira for a day, could already read him like an open book.

“Alright, fine, Futaba’s a Phantom Thief,” Akira admitted. “And I think that while she might not forgive you, she would at least allow you to try to redeem yourself. She believes in second chances---as do I.”

“You really want my help?”

“Of course.”

Goro sighed and said, “Okay. I’ll help you change Shido’s heart and Sae-san’s heart.”

Akira grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hara Yori is just an all-around asshole character that I like to throw into P5/R fics as a plot device. No correlation to in-game characters or real people.
> 
> As usual, let me know what you think about the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are the Phantom Thieves responsible for your change of heart?” she asked.
> 
> Yori looked straight at the camera and said, “No. My heart was changed by someone called Crow.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Crow’s first-ever change of heart makes the news. The Thieves meet to discuss this new development. Akira makes a promise to Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Suspicion" from the P5 OST on loop as I wrote most of this chapter, so that should tell you enough about the vibes of this chapter

Twenty-four hours after Akechi Goro entered Mementos, the first recorded change of heart by Crow was broadcast across Tokyo.

★ ☆ ★

The Phantom Thieves gathered in Leblanc to watch the TV segment as it aired live.

“For the first time ever, this is a change of heart that the Phantom Thieves have not claimed responsibility for,” the news reporter was saying. “Instead the victim names a different culprit. Here’s footage captured of the victim’s confession, submitted by journalist Ohya Ichiko.”

The screen cut to a video of a man standing in front of a building, a small crowd assembled before him. The text at the bottom of the screen informed Akira that the man was one Hara Yori, age fifty-four.

“I have committed many crimes in service to the conspiracy and in service to myself,” Yori said, expression grave. “I have embezzled money, falsified legal documents, aided in the concealment of others’ crimes, and much more---but possibly the most grievous crime I committed was this: I knowingly requested and paid for the enactment of four psychotic breaks and three mental shutdowns.”

“Hara-san!” someone called from the crowd. “Several months ago, your sister Hara Nao suffered a psychotic break, and she has yet to recover! If you work for the conspiracy, why was she targeted?”

“An excellent question. I did not request  _ that _ particular incident, if that is your real question,” Yori answered. “No, I challenged the conspiracy’s leader. Ordering the attack on Nao was punishment for my transgression.”

Another person in the crowd shouted, “Is the conspiracy leader you speak of the same man Akechi Goro has claimed to be the leader? Is there any truth to Akechi-san’s interview?”

“As someone who has been with the conspiracy for almost two years,” Yori said, “I can confirm that everything Akechi-san said is true.”

“Then there truly is a Black Mask who is causing the psychotic breaks and mental shutdowns?”

“Yes. The Black Mask does exist, and he is incredibly dangerous.”

This caused a swell in noise from the crowd. One voice broke through, and Akira recognized it as Ohya’s own voice.

“Are the Phantom Thieves responsible for your change of heart?” she asked.

Yori looked straight at the camera and said, “No. My heart was changed by someone called Crow.”

The screen cut back to the news reporter, who said, “That was from earlier today, in front of Okumura Foods Corporate HQ. Some have speculated that this specific choice of venue is meant to further corroborate Akechi Goro’s shocking interview from yesterday, given that Okumura Kunikazu was one of the major conspiracy associates named by the second Detective Prince. Neither Akechi-san nor Okumura-san has expressed any thoughts on this event. In addition, it seems there is a new mystery afoot: Who is this ‘Crow’ said to be responsible for changing Hara-san’s heart? Is he a new rival of the Phantom Thieves? Or is he trying to help them? And what will he do next? Stay tuned for Hara-san’s official statement to the police.”

No one complained when Makoto, leaning against the bar, reached over and turned off the TV.

For several moments, everyone was silent. Ryuji finally spoke up, crossing his arms as he did so.

“Well, it sure as hell wasn’t us who changed his heart,” he said. “So who the fuck is this Crow?”

“An excellent question,” Makoto said, “and one I’m afraid we can’t answer without more information.”

She glanced at Akira, but only briefly; no one else seemed to notice the look.

“That man obviously confessed of his own accord, just the same as anyone else who has a change of heart. What’s strange is that he seems to remember who changed his heart,” Morgana said. “I don’t recall that happening with any of our targets. This ‘Crow’ must have extraordinary power if he was able to get Hara to remember whatever he said or did to Hara’s Shadow.”

“Indeed,” Yusuke said. “Madarame-se---Madarame never mentioned anything about us after we changed his heart.”

“Kamoshida didn’t either,” Ann said. “Not when he confessed at the school, anyway.”

“It seemed the same with Kaneshiro,” Makoto said. “Futaba-chan is an exception, of course. Confirming the trend with every minor target we’ve taken on so far would take too long, but I suspect the end result would be the same as with the first three Palace rulers. Which means that whatever power this ‘Crow’ has may very well be greater than the power of all of us combined.”

Everyone fell silent again at that. Futaba pulled out her phone and started typing something.

“If I may add something?” Haru eventually said.

“Of course,” Morgana said.

“Thank you. Akechi-kun’s interview named my father as one of the major conspiracy members, and the news reporter mentioned that Hara-san’s confession was in front of my father’s company headquarters. We have already confirmed that he has a Palace, as it was in that Palace that I awakened to Milady,” Haru said. “But we never finished changing his heart, because something prevented us from reaching the Treasure. We had speculated that the Black Mask was responsible for closing off my father’s Treasure.”

“Something along those lines, yes,” Sumire said.

“I have to wonder,” Haru said, “if the reason we couldn’t reach his Treasure was actually because none of us are involved with the conspiracy.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” Ryuji said, baffled.

“No, I think she might be onto something,” Makoto said. “The first block we hit in Okumura’s Palace was a door that could only be opened by Haru’s genetic code. It’s not unreasonable for the second block to be set to only open for a member of the conspiracy that Akechi-kun claims Okumura is a part of.”

Akira’s phone dinged, and he pulled it out.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** this ‘crow’ guy is akechi isn’t it

“What’s that?” Ann said, glancing at Akira.

“It’s just my boss at Triple Seven,” Akira said. “He wants to know if I can work tonight.”

Once Ann looked away again, Akira quickly typed a one-handed reply to Futaba.

> **joker-ace:** yeah it’s him

“So you think that if we brought a conspiracy member into your father’s Palace, we could open the locked door and finally change your father’s heart?” Sumire asked Haru.

“I hope so,” Haru said. “In fact, I was wondering if we might ask Akechi-kun for his help.”

“Hell no!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I am  _ not _ working with the guy who used to be after us!”

“But he’s not after us anymore,” Haru said, “and he risked his life revealing the very information we would have needed anyway to stop the conspiracy. We didn’t even have to change his heart. I think he can help us. And anyways, I have to wonder if he might be able to do so in more ways than one.”

“What do you mean, Haru-chan?” Ann said.

“Oh,” Morgana said, something dawning on him. “You think his will to rebel against the conspiracy might be able to manifest.”

“Whaddaya mean by that?” Ryuji said.

“Put simply,” Haru said, “I think that should he be brought into the Metaverse, he may awaken to a Persona.”

“It’s certainly possible,” Makoto said. “He must have been under a lot of pressure while acting as a member of the conspiracy. I can’t help but wonder if that pressure was what finally drove him to betray them. Honestly, though, I want to know why he was a part of it at all. He’s so young, and from the way he discussed the conspiracy, I think it’s safe to say that he was involved for a few years at least.”

“I hope you’re not seriously saying we should invite him to join the Phantom Thieves,” Ryuji said, “because eff that.”

“I don’t know why you’re still so against him,” Ann said. “I’m at least willing to give it a shot.”

“As am I,” Yusuke said. “He has the expression of one who carries far too many burdens. I wonder if he might be able to finally release them by awakening to a Persona.”

“I’m not sure about this,” Morgana said. “Sure, he might be of help, but we have no way of knowing whether we can trust him. And besides, I think we should try to get in contact with Crow first. Whoever he is, we should verify that he isn’t with the conspiracy.”

“But if he  _ is _ with the conspiracy, why change the heart of another conspiracy member?” Makoto said, frowning. “It just doesn’t make sense. And besides, as far as I know, the nine of us are the only ones who know how to change hearts. The conspiracy ordered psychotic breaks and mental shutdowns, but the only recorded changes of heart were carried out by the Phantom Thieves. Futaba-chan, I don’t suppose you know of any other changes of heart?”

“Nope,” Futaba said. “If there were others, I could’ve asked them to change my heart instead of you. But you guys were the only ones I knew of who could do it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Makoto said.

“I think Crow has done a good thing,” Haru said. “I’d like to meet him at least once, if possible.”

“He could be dangerous, though. Remember what Mona said? He’s clearly powerful,” Ann said. “What if he decides to attack us?”

“In any case, I don’t think we’re going to reach a decision today,” Makoto said with a sigh. “And I’m sure Sakura-san wants his café back for a few more hours. If no one else has anything to say, I suggest we adjourn for now.”

No one protested.

★ ☆ ★

After the other Thieves (except Futaba; Morgana had gone home with Haru again) had left, and Sojiro was back behind the counter of Leblanc, Akira received another message.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you’re gonna have to tell them at some point that akechi’s a metaverse-user you know

Glancing at Sojiro, who seemed otherwise occupied, Akira answered under the table.

> **joker-ace:** yeah i know
> 
> **joker-ace:** i mean, queen kind of knows already
> 
> **joker-ace:** she figured it out last night
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok i’m adding makochan and sumi to this chat since they both know already
> 
> _ \-- the-OG-medjed added long-live-the-Queen and ultra-violet to the chat -- _
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** tell joker he needs to tell the others about akechi being a metaverse-user
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Akira-senpai, it might be a good idea to tell the others that Akechi-senpai is already a Metaverse-user.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira. You can’t keep it from them forever, you know. They’ll start to figure out the truth. Even Ryuji.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah but what if they freak out
> 
> **joker-ace:** i mean
> 
> **joker-ace:** even if you came to terms with it i’m not sure if everyone else would
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I came to terms with it because it was a logical conclusion to make. I asked him about my personal mission as a means of providing him with the chance to redeem himself.
> 
> **joker-ace:** well yeah but
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s connected to almost everything that drove us to act
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** The longer you keep it a secret, the worse it will be.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I will make sure of it myself.
> 
> **joker-ace:** that sentence is extremely terrifying but it won’t change my mind about this
> 
> **joker-ace:** honestly queen i’m not even sure if he’d be okay with it
> 
> **joker-ace:** no offense but he’s kind of scarier than you are
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Fine. Discuss it with him first. After that, though, you’d better tell the group.
> 
> **joker-ace:** alright alright
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Swear it on your soulmate bond.
> 
> **joker-ace:** fine
> 
> **joker-ace:** i swear upon my soulmate bond that i’ll tell the group, once i have his permission
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll take it.
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks queen
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You can thank me when it’s over.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok what the fuck just happened
> 
> **ultra-violet:** We ARE still talking about Akechi-senpai, right?
> 
> **joker-ace:** no
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Yes, we are.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Were.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And by the way, Futaba, don’t think I didn’t see that swear word.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sorry queen
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh so she’ll listen to you when you tell her not to swear but not to her own older brother
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Akira-senpai!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you’re adopted bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** so are you bitch
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you can’t tell me not to swear and then swear in your next message bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** i do what i want, bitch
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Futaba!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Both of you, cut it out this instant.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sorry again queen
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you too sumi
> 
> **joker-ace:** sorry queen and violet
> 
> **joker-ace:** we still love you
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I know.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You just drive me insane on a regular basis.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** that’s called being part of a family
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I think what Makoto-senpai is trying to say is that we love you too!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Even if you do drive us crazy every now and then, Akira-senpai!
> 
> **joker-ace:** what, futaba doesn’t drive you crazy?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Futaba is my soulmate and could never drive me crazy!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Except, of course, when she burns herself trying to make curry!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok that was ONE time
> 
> **joker-ace:** that’s still one more than zero
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** shut up bitch
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Do NOT start this again.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** fine fine
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** My sister will be home soon. I need to make dinner.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You’d better keep your promise, Akira.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: updates will not be consistent, but after I post the stuff I've already written, I'll be posting new chapters as they get finished, which is hopefully not too infrequently!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **joker-ace:** so the thing is  
>  **joker-ace:** i met my soulmate three days ago  
>  **joker-ace:** and it’s akechi  
>  **joker-ace:** he’s a metaverse-user by the way  
>  **joker-ace:** he’s crow  
>  **skull-and-crossbones:** dude what the fuck
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro and Akira have a conversation, which is interrupted multiple times by Goro’s Personas. Akira tells the other Thieves about Goro’s new identity as Crow; chaos ensues. The Thieves prepare to infiltrate the Palace of Niijima Sae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names (in case it's not obvious enough) ---  
>  **joker-ace:** Akira  
>  **skull-and-crossbones:** Ryuji  
>  **panther-at-the-disco:** Ann  
>  **lobster-boy:** Yusuke  
>  **long-live-the-Queen:** Makoto  
>  **the-OG-medjed:** Futaba  
>  **beauty-thief-noir:** Haru  
>  **prince-of-crows:** Goro  
>  **ultra-violet:** Sumire

“Hara Yori,” Akira said. “That was your doing.”

“Of course,” Goro said.

“How did you get him to say that you were responsible for changing his heart?”

“I asked him. I didn’t want it to be public knowledge that Akechi Goro had access to the Metaverse and knew how to change hearts. And I also didn’t want it to be public knowledge that Akechi Goro and the Black Mask were the same person.”

“So it’s not a matter of power, then,” Akira said. “We just never asked any Shadows to tell the public about us, so none of their real-world selves did?”

“As I understand it, that is correct.”

“Huh.” Akira sighed. “And here we thought you were just mega-powerful or something.”

“Debatable,” Goro said. “It would be more accurate to say that my Personas are powerful.”

**_We are a part of you; therefore, you are powerful as well,_ ** Robin reminded him.

**_If also a coward,_ ** Loki added, but Goro noticed it held less bite than he’d expected.

_ Are you still angry at me? _ Goro asked him.

After a moment, Loki replied,  **_You still haven’t accepted my darkness. But you also haven’t renounced me._ **

_ Is that a yes or a no? _

**_Deny me for too long and I will cease to exist_ ** was the only answer he received.

“You can talk to them,” Akira said aloud, sounding slightly amazed. “You’re doing it right now, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Goro said, surprised. “Is that a common thing?”

“I don’t know. None of the other Thieves have said anything about it,” Akira said. “But I can talk to my Persona, Arsène---I was talking to him the other day. You gave me that strange look because I answered him out loud. What are your Personas saying?”

“Well,” Goro said with a slight laugh, “one of them is rather irritated with me at the moment, and the other is quiet as usual. He doesn’t speak much.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that Loki is the one who’s irritated,” Akira. “Why is he mad at you?”

“We had an argument yesterday. I told him I was done being the Black Mask, and therefore done using his power for evil. He is the darker part of my soul. He would rather I stay the Black Mask forever than change hearts and help people.”

“And the other one? Robin Hood, right?”

“He’s always been the quieter of the two. As you know, it was he who taught me to change hearts,” Goro said. “He’s talked more across the past two days than he did for the past two years. He never really approved of my Black Mask job, but he stayed with me anyway. He’s saved my life quite a few times, actually, so I definitely owe him.”

“Do you talk to them often?”

“In the Metaverse, yes. In the real world, Loki has been the only one I’ve heard thus far.”

**_Because I’m more powerful than that fool,_ ** Loki said.

**_Be at peace, brother,_ ** Robin gently interjected.  **_Our prince has not forsaken you. You need not take out your resentment upon our prince in such a way._ **

Loki bristled.  **_I am no brother of yours, weakling._ **

**_Don’t be ridiculous. We are one, and always have been._ **

At this, Goro frowned, confused.  _ What? Brothers? _

**_Search your heart. Don’t you remember who we used to be?_ **

**_What are you doing to me?_ ** Loki outright hissed, clearly furious.  **_You manipulative piece of---_ **

_ Loki, _ Goro reprimanded.  _ Calm yourself. Robin---what are you talking about? _

For the first time since Goro had learned he could speak to his Personas, Robin did not answer him.

“What is it?” Akira said, clueless.

“I’m not sure exactly,” Goro said. “Robin said something strange, and Loki responded aggressively. I don’t know. Robin won’t tell me. They’re both quiet now. Anyways, what else did you want to talk about?”

“Futaba knows you’re Crow, but not that you’re the Black Mask,” Akira said. “Some of the Thieves want to meet you. Some of them don’t trust you. It’s a mixed bag. I didn’t tell them anything about you---but Makoto made me promise to, once I have your permission. I didn’t know how much you’d be okay with?”

Goro considered it, then sighed.

“If Niijima-san already figured me out, it’s only a matter of time before the rest of the Thieves do as well,” he said. “You may tell them I am Crow. But not the Black Mask. Not yet.”

“Okay,” Akira said. “Thank you, Goro. Is there anything I can get for you when I come back tomorrow?”

Goro shook his head. “That’s okay. I’ll be busy changing hearts for the foreseeable future.”

“All right. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

★ ☆ ★

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **joker-ace:** guys
> 
> **joker-ace:** i know it’s like 5:30 in the morning but
> 
> **joker-ace:** there’s something i need to talk to you about
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** sure dude whats up
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ooh i know what this is
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh! Is this about what we talked about yesterday?
> 
> **joker-ace:** maybe
> 
> **joker-ace:** gonna wait til everyone’s up though so i don’t have to say it twice
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Why are you guys up so early and how are you already functioning
> 
> **joker-ace:** anxiety; coffee
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** schoolwork; bold of you to assume im functioning
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sleep is for the weak; also coffee
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I have practice in half an hour! And I too drank coffee!
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Huh
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Are we meeting up after school?
> 
> **joker-ace:** no
> 
> **joker-ace:** if i have to say any of this out loud i will die
> 
> **joker-ace:** which is part of the reason why i’ve been sending mona to stay with haru for the past few days
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** dude are you avoiding your own cat
> 
> **joker-ace:** i will neither confirm nor deny the truth of that statement
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so that’s a yes
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah i’m avoiding him
> 
> **joker-ace:** please don’t tell him i said that
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Why are you all up and talking at this hour?
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m gonna tell them
> 
> **joker-ace:** only part of it though
> 
> **joker-ace:** i promise i’ll tell them the rest of it later
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Very well. Who are we waiting for?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** inari and haruchan
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Oh, I’ve been awake since three.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** However, I have only just turned on my phone.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** just haruchan then
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I’m awake!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I hope I didn’t keep everyone waiting too long!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Haru, you are an angel who can do no wrong.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** gay
> 
> **joker-ace:** hi haru
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen’s right, you can do no wrong
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Akira-senpai, everyone’s up. You have something to talk about?
> 
> **joker-ace:** yes i do
> 
> **joker-ace:** so the thing is
> 
> **joker-ace:** i met my soulmate three days ago
> 
> **joker-ace:** and it’s akechi
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s a metaverse-user by the way
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s crow
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** dude what the fuck
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Akechi-kun is a Metaverse-user?
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I certainly would not have expected this turn of events.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Thank you for sharing this information with the group.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** even though some of us kinda knew already
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** So Akechi-kun has been risking his life on multiple fronts to fight the conspiracy?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Does he know our identities?
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok i can’t say i didn’t expect those responses
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I believe it may be most pertinent to answer Sumire-chan’s question first.
> 
> **joker-ace:** akechi only knows the identities of myself, queen, and futaba
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** wait how does he know me
> 
> **joker-ace:** he figured it out
> 
> **joker-ace:** long story
> 
> **joker-ace:** haru, yes, he’s been risking his life in mementos to change the hearts of conspiracy members
> 
> **joker-ace:** ann, yes, he has the nav on his phone and everything, and he has two personas
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Mona-chan says, “Are you sure he has two?”
> 
> **joker-ace:** certain
> 
> **joker-ace:** apparently he awakened to both
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** “Then he must have the same Wild Card power that Joker does!” -Mona-chan
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah i think so
> 
> **joker-ace:** idk if he forges contracts with shadows though or if he just has the two
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** akira
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** dude
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** what the actual fuck
> 
> **joker-ace:** sorry for keeping it from you guys
> 
> **joker-ace:** i just wanted to keep him safe
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** dude you should know by now that being gay is not an issue in this group
> 
> **joker-ace:** well duh
> 
> **joker-ace:** it was more a question of whether you guys would be okay with him helping us change the hearts of two Palace rulers specifically
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll take it from here.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Aside from Shido Masayoshi, the other heart we would like Akechi-kun’s help to change belongs to Niijima Sae.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** My sister.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Wait, what?
> 
> **joker-ace:** maybe we should meet up after all
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I request that we meet up in front of the courthouse. It is the location of my sister’s Palace. I would like to show you her distortion.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira, if possible, I would like you to bring Akechi-kun.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** But if Akira brings Akechi-kun, wouldn’t that reveal our identities to him?
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen can give you guys the keywords and you can wait just inside the metaverse
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’ll pick up futaba and akechi
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll wait in the real world for you.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Shujin-goers, minus Akira, we can meet up at the gates in front of Shujin and make our way to the courthouse together.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Yusuke, I can call a taxi to pick you up from Kosei! I’ll pay them in advance.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Thank you, Haru. I am in your debt.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ll wait at leblanc then
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’ll pick you up as soon as i’m out of school
> 
> **joker-ace:** we’ll need a disguise for akechi though
> 
> **joker-ace:** he has part of my uniform but it’s only a matter of time before someone recognizes him
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** So that’s why you bought a new uniform yesterday.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** don’t worry, i can get crowboy a disguise
> 
> **joker-ace:** that only makes me worry more
> 
> **joker-ace:** btw futaba did you mail his sim card yet
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** affirmative! it arrived in italy last night
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** np
> 
> **ultra-violet:** You mailed Akechi-senpai's SIM card to Italy?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yep
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I suggest we get to the courthouse by 4:30 p.m.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** I’ll meet you in front of the school, Mako-chan!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** As will I!
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** akira dude im totally gonna bother you about this later
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** but ill still be there
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I don’t have practice this afternoon, so I can make it as well!
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I too will be there.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** operation “wait for akira to pick me up after school and take me to meet his mysterious metaverse-using detective boyfriend and then infiltrate makochan’s sister’s heart” is a go!
> 
> **joker-ace:** that’s a long operation name
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** fuck you
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Futaba.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sorry makochan
> 
> **joker-ace:** no you’re not
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** shut up

★ ☆ ★

“I gotta say, I’m kinda excited to finally meet your boyfriend,” Futaba said the moment Akira stepped into Leblanc after school. She had a duffel bag on the table.

“What’s that?” Akira said, gesturing at the bag.

“A disguise. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” Futaba said at Akira’s look of apprehension. “I found his measurements online and everything fits. I’ve got a wig in there, too. And a pair of colored contacts.”

“Alright then,” Akira said. “You ready to go?”

“Yep! Lead the way, big bro,” Futaba said.

★ ☆ ★

Goro teleported back to the entrance of Mementos and found two Phantom Thieves waiting for him. Akira was there, of course; the other had orange hair and wore some kind of cyber suit, complete with a pair of goggles.

“So you’re Crow?” the orange-haired girl said, giving him a once-over. “Nice outfit, but don’t you think it’s a little...bright?”

“It gets the job done,” Goro said defensively. “Who  _ are _ you?”

“Sakura Futaba, at your service! Also known as the Phantom Thieves’ navigator, Oracle,” the girl said proudly. “Call me Futaba. And you must be Akechi Goro.”

Goro shook her hand, albeit reluctantly. Seeing Isshiki Wakaba’s daughter in the flesh sent a stab of guilt through him.

“We want to scout out Sae-san’s Palace today,” Akira said. “We were hoping you’d come with us. Futaba brought a disguise for you.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Goro said.

“It’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Futaba said. “Come on, let’s go back to the real world and get you changed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm. yes. I had fun with this one


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your sister truly has become terribly distorted,” Goro said to Makoto. “I’m sorry.”
> 
> “No, I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t expect her to be so cruel towards you. You didn’t deserve that.”
> 
> “Maybe I did,” Goro said. “It’s okay, Niijima-san. This is why we’re changing her heart. We’re helping her become her true self once again.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: The Thieves (plus Crow) complete their first trip to Sae’s Palace, featuring a tense conversation between Goro, Makoto, and Shadow Sae. Goro agrees to help the Thieves change her heart. In the real world, something shocking occurs, and Akira deals with the fallout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

The moment the three of them arrived, Makoto said, “Good job with the disguise, Futaba-chan.”

At Futaba’s behest, Goro was now wearing a simple black suit and a black wig. He had put dark contacts into his eyes and was wearing Akira’s extra pair of fake glasses. Once again, he had refused to take off the gloves, which Futaba had chosen not to ask about, but he now had a watch on his wrist as well.

“I hate this outfit,” Goro had muttered. “It makes me feel like one of Shido’s lackeys.”

“You’re supposed to be unrecognizable,” Futaba had shot back. “Just keep wearing it until we can get you back to Mementos.”

“Are we ready?” Makoto said.

“Yep,” Akira said. “You’ve got the nav open?”

“Of course.” Makoto held her phone up so everyone could see the words on the screen.

_Niijima Sae, courthouse, casino._

“A casino?” Goro said, surprised. “Really? Sae-san never struck me as the gambling type.”

“You’ll understand once we’re inside,” Makoto said, and she activated the nav.

The first thing Goro noticed was an abundance of brightly colored lights. The second thing he noticed was a group of strangely-dressed people: a blonde boy with a pirate costume and a silver skull mask; a girl with twin pigtails, a red bodysuit, and a red cat mask; an outlaw boy with blue hair, a fox tail, and an ornate kitsune mask; a strangely familiar fluffy-haired girl in a musketeer suit with a simple black mask; an equally familiar red-haired girl with a black leotard, a black tailcoat, and an ornate black and silver mask; and, strangest of all, some kind of bipedal cartoon cat wearing a yellow bandana.

“Hello, Akechi-senpai,” the red-haired girl said with a slight smile. Goro suddenly realized why he recognized her.

“Yoshizawa-san?” Goro said. “You’re one of them too?”

“Violet here is one of our newest members,” the weird bipedal cat thing said.

“Okay, what the hell are you?” Goro asked it.

“I’m Morgana, code name Mona! I taught them how to change hearts. My Persona, Zorro, is a master of wind. Which reminds me---Joker said you’ve awakened to two Personas?”

“Yes,” Goro said. “Loki and Robin Hood, in that order.”

“So you really _do_ have the Wild Card power,” Morgana said, amazed. “Can you forge contracts?”

“Forge contracts?”

“With Shadows,” the girl with the pigtails said. “Sometimes Joker negotiates with them, and they become his Personas.”

“I don’t know,” Goro said. “I’ve never tried. Is the, ah...is the ‘multiple Personas’ thing unusual?”

“Very,” Makoto said, adjusting the spiked knuckles of her biker suit. “Each of us awakened to one, but Joker is the only one able to hold more than one within him. Except for you, apparently.”

“We should probably do introductions,” Akira said. “Thieves, this is Akechi Goro, aka Crow.”

“I’m Skull,” said the boy with the pirate mask. “This is Panther.”

“I am Fox,” the kitsune-masked warrior said.

“I’m called Noir,” the musketeer girl said, and Goro recognized her voice as well.

“Hello, Okumura-san,” he said.

“Hello to you as well, Akechi-kun,” Haru said. “I’m glad you decided to join us today.”

“All right,” Makoto said. “As you all know by now, this Palace has taken the form of a casino. And, as Crow and Noir have both noted, my sister is not the gambling type. Which is why I’d like to show you the inside of this Palace. It will clear up a few things about this distortion.”

“Lead the way, Queen,” Akira said.

The casino was certainly extravagant. Mercifully, though, the people inside looked pretty normal, which was a good sign---it meant Sae’s view of ordinary people wasn’t very distorted.

“It seems like a pretty normal casino?” Panther said hesitantly.

“I’ve never been in a casino, but it seems relatively okay,” Haru added.

“Oracle, give us a scan,” Akira said.

Futaba summoned her Persona---a giant black and green flying saucer-type thing---and, much to Goro’s surprise, was then pulled _into the Persona_ by a tentacle. The Persona shot up above them and spun around a few times; moments later, they heard Futaba’s voice, as clearly as if she was standing next to them still.

“This first level is pretty normal. Hardly any Shadows roaming around down here,” she said. “The upper levels, though---I’m getting something strange from up there. There’s this strange...muttering, almost, coming from the upper floors, and it’s strongest from the highest floor. I can’t make out any words, but it seems to be coming from the cognitions rather than the Shadows.”

“How are you _doing_ that?” Goro said.

“My Persona, Necronomicon, is a support Persona. She doesn’t fight,” Futaba said. “But she can patch us all together as if we were in the same room. For example, if Joker was on a higher level of Mementos, you were on a lower level, and I was somewhere in-between, my Necronomicon patch would make it so that all three of us could talk normally to each other, even while in different areas.”

“Oracle,” Goro said, “when you say ‘she’...do you mean that your Persona speaks to you?”

“Yep! She was my Shadow.”

“Your _Shadow?_ You had one?”

“Everyone does,” Morgana said. “Awakening to a Persona means you’ve become one with your Shadow. Which is why it’s so strange that you and Joker can hold multiple within yourselves. A Persona is your ‘true self’ hidden within you. So awakening to two is like having two ‘true selves’ that you’ve become one with. And apparently, your Persona can speak to you. Mine does, anyway, and Oracle’s does.”

“My initial Persona speaks to me,” Akira said, “as do both of Crow’s.”

“Mine does too,” Skull said.

“I think all of them do,” Makoto said. “It’s just never really come up in conversation.”

“How fascinating,” Haru said. “Makoto, be careful with those metal knuckles. You’re poking yourself.”

“Sorry,” Makoto said quickly, dropping her arms to her sides. “Joker, what are your orders?”

“You wanted to show us around, right?” Akira said. “So you’ll be on the front line for the moment. I want Skull and Crow with us, too. The rest of you, focus on support. Oracle, keep an eye out for Sae-san’s Shadow, and keep us updated on threat levels. Let’s go.”

“Be careful, dear,” Haru said to Makoto, pulling her into a hug. It occurred to Goro that they were probably soulmates.

“You too,” Makoto said. “Alright. The elevator is this way.”

★ ☆ ★

After only a few minutes of walking, they reached the elevator. Makoto had been growing gradually more tense as she was leading them, clenching her hands into fists and then flexing her fingers. Though she hadn’t said it outright, Akira strongly suspected she already knew what would be waiting for them.

As they took a step closer to the elevator, Futaba suddenly said, “Strong Shadow approaching. It’s Sae-san’s Shadow. She’s flanked by two other Shadows of medium strength. They don’t seem particularly aggressive.”

“Skull, hang back with the others for a moment,” Akira said. “I think Queen and Crow should handle this themselves, since they know Sae-san best.”

“You got it, Leader,” Ryuji said, joining Haru, Sumire, Ann, Yusuke, and Morgana. Necronomicon hovered above them; Futaba did not emerge from it.

Sae’s Shadow came into view. Akira, who knew very little about her and had only seen her once or twice, wasn’t really sure how different the Shadow was from Sae’s real-world self; however, both Goro and Makoto inhaled sharply, suggesting that the Shadow and the real woman were quite far apart. She wore a black dress and goth makeup, as well as a black hat with yellow roses and four different ace cards on top, one for each suit. She also had a pair of black two-inch heels and the signature golden eyes of a Shadow.

“Welcome to my casino,” Shadow Sae said. She smiled, but it was a sharp thing, and Goro took a half-step back at the expression.

“It’s nothing like her,” Goro murmured. “What’s happened to Sae-san?”

“Sis, it’s me,” Makoto said. “It’s Makoto.”

“Hello, Makoto,” Shadow Sae said, turning towards her. “Do you like what I’ve done with the place?”

“Not really,” Goro said. “Hello, Sae-san.”

Shadow Sae’s expression turned even sharper as she said, “You. Have you finally found people who like to be around you? Surely not, though, since they’re all standing back there instead of beside you.”

Goro’s eyes flashed, and for a moment Akira was afraid he would attack the Shadow. But all he did was take a deep breath and say, “You’ve changed, Sae-san. I thought you considered me a friend, once.”

“You? A friend?” Shadow Sae laughed cruelly. “You’re just as delusional as I remember, Akechi-kun.”

“And you are _nothing_ like the woman I remember,” Goro replied, shaking his head. “Nothing like the woman I respected and valued. Thank you for giving me all the information I need. Queen, should you still want my help to change your sister’s heart, I will gladly provide it.”

“Thank you, Crow,” Makoto said. “Sis...this was a last resort, you know. I didn’t want to do this. But I promise you, we _will_ save you.”

Then she turned her back on the Shadow of her sister and said, “Come on. Let’s leave for today.”

As she walked past Akira, he said, “Are you okay, Queen?”

“I will be,” came Makoto’s quiet reply. “But I don’t want to stay here any longer.”

★ ☆ ★

Goro, Akira, Futaba, and Makoto were the first to leave the Palace.

“Your sister truly has become terribly distorted,” Goro said to Makoto. “I’m sorry.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry,” she said. “I didn’t expect her to be so cruel towards you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Maybe I did,” Goro said. “It’s okay, Niijima-san. This is why we’re changing her heart. We’re helping her become her true self once again.”

“Thank you for coming with us today,” Makoto told him.

“Thank you for inviting me,” he replied. “Akira---”

“You’re right. We should get you back to Mementos,” Akira said. “Futaba, do you want to come with us, or do you want Sumire to escort you home?”

“I’ll wait for Sumi,” Futaba said. “Nice to meet you, Crow.”

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Oracle,” Goro said. “Ah---the disguise---”

“Keep it. You might need it again,” Futaba said. Then she stepped back several feet and activated her Meta-Nav, disappearing back into the Metaverse.

“When should we meet up again?” Akira asked Makoto.

“It’s probably best to keep Akechi-kun from leaving the Metaverse too often. There’s still something I want to show him, though,” Makoto said. “I think the three of us should come back tomorrow. I’ll tell the others to keep a low profile and wait for our report.”

“Not tomorrow,” Goro said. “You’re right, I shouldn’t be leaving the Metaverse so often. Take the rest of the Thieves with you tomorrow. Akira can update me on the situation until I can leave again.”

“I want you to see this in person,” Makoto said. “It can wait, though, if it will put you at risk. Akira, do you know if Futaba-chan could design a SIM card that works in the Metaverse, so that we could keep Akechi-kun updated?”

“I’m sure she could,” Akira said. “Given a large enough budget. I’ll ask about it, and if she thinks she can, I’ll make sure to compensate her for it.”

“Allow me to pay for it,” Goro said. “It’s the least I can do, considering.”

“I’ll update you on any changes with her surveillance of the conspiracy,” Akira said. “Let’s get back to Mementos for now. I’ll see you tomorrow, Makoto?”

“Tomorrow,” Makoto agreed.

★ ☆ ★

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **joker-ace:** akechi’s safely back in mementos, if anyone cares
> 
> **ultra-violet:** That’s great!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I’m also glad he’s safe.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** yo, queen
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** your sis said some weird shit 2 akechi
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** what was that all about
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** As Akechi-kun is an ace detective and my sister is a prosecutor, they have worked together on several occasions. They used to be on good terms, but Sis began to grow jealous of Akechi-kun’s success. It has led her to see him as an obstacle.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** That is part of what made her Shadow so disturbing. Like Akechi-kun said, they were friends once. They used to think so highly of each other.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** We WILL save your sister, Mako-chan. I promise.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Akechi-kun seemed different from when we last saw him
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh yeah i forgot you and ryuji already met him
> 
> **joker-ace:** he didn’t seem to recognize you though
> 
> **joker-ace:** which reminds me
> 
> **joker-ace:** how do you know him, haru?
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Our fathers work together. We’ve met a few times.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Every time I saw him, he always seemed rather trapped.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah i get the sense that he’s not used to this new freedom from the conspiracy
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I do not know Akechi-kun very well, but as he was talking to Sae-san’s Shadow, it seemed to me like he was holding himself back.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Mona-chan says he noticed the same thing!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** He’s always seemed lonely to me. Maybe he’s just not used to reaching out to others?
> 
> **joker-ace:** maybe
> 
> **joker-ace:** by the way, where’s futaba
> 
> **joker-ace:** you were supposed to escort her home
> 
> **ultra-violet:** We’re on our way! We decided to stop by an arcade first. We’re on the train now.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I should mention she’s reading these texts over my shoulder.
> 
> **joker-ace:** sumire
> 
> **joker-ace:** just because you’re my sister’s soulmate doesn’t mean you get to kidnap her
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I did no such thing!
> 
> **joker-ace:** futaba
> 
> **joker-ace:** if you’re not home in an hour i’m telling dad you eloped with sumire and ran off to hawaii
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** look bitch
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i stayed back with sumi because you obviously wanted to talk to your boyfriend more
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so don’t you dare disrespect me by telling dad i eloped with sumi
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** when i do marry sumi you’re gonna be there bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** aww thanks
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** love you bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** love you too bitch
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Well, I was going to tell you to stop swearing, but you both seem to be relatively happy, so I suppose I’ll let it slide for now.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** thanks queen
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** the rest of you are invited too of course
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** uhhh not that im not grateful but
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** shouldnt u wait 2 invite us 2 the wedding until the wedding is actually happening
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m not legally old enough to marry sumi yet but that’s not gonna stop me planning it
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** How old do you have to be to marry your soulmate?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Eighteen for emancipated minors or for minors with consent from parents or legal guardians. Twenty without that consent.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** damn queen you answered that really quickly
> 
> **joker-ace:** so if i’m reading between the lines correctly, you and haru can get married with consent from sae-san and haru’s dad?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I don’t believe my sister is currently in any state to consent to my marriage to anybody, but yes.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I’m afraid my father is still in the same state. Also, he is not yet aware that my soulmate is a girl and not a boy.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** At least you have found your soulmate. I cannot seem to locate mine.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’d bet they’re closer than you think, inari
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** HOLY SHIT GUYS ARE YOU WATCHING THE NEWS
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** What are you yelling about now
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Oh
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Oh dear.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira. Turn on the TV in Leblanc this instant.
> 
> **joker-ace:** wait why
> 
> **joker-ace:** what’s going on
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** dude just do it
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok ok
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh shit
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh SHIT
> 
> **joker-ace:** i have to get to akechi
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** no don’t
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** all the power’s shut down in shibuya and there are police everywhere
> 
> **joker-ace:** but i have to make sure he’s safe
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akechi-kun can handle himself. He should still be safely within Mementos.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Futaba-chan, are these hackers related to the fake Medjed you defeated in April?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i don’t think so but i can find out once i’m home
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** akira can sumi sleep over tonight so she doesn’t have to go back through shibuya
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah of course she can
> 
> **joker-ace:** she can take my room, i’ll stay in the leblanc attic
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you, Akira-senpai.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Nobody else needs to go through Shibuya tonight, correct?
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Nope!
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I am already back at Kosei.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** I’m sleeping over at Shiho’s place
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** im back at my apartment already so im good
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** can you guys keep me updated over text
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** my moms already asleep and i dont want the tv 2 wake her
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Of course.
> 
> **joker-ace:** god i hope akechi’s okay

★ ☆ ★

The reason the Phantom Thieves had begun freaking out was because a group of hackers had taken over every screen in Shibuya and broadcast a pre-recorded message.

_It has come to our attention that the traitorous member of our organization, Akechi Goro, has gone missing. We tracked his phone to Shibuya, where it disappeared off the grid for a few hours before embarking on a journey to Europe. Upon investigating this trail, we found that we had been deceived. Someone is hiding Akechi Goro from us. Hand him over, and we will ensure he is brought to justice. Keep him hidden, and we will find his helpers and kill them all for opposing us. In addition, we will take control of this district until he is found. If anyone has information on Akechi Goro’s location, submit it to this phone number._

They’d read off a phone number---then the power cut out all across Shibuya, and stayed down until the morning, when the Phantom Thieves’ counter-attack brought the power back and Futaba aired Akira’s response to the threat.

_To those of you who attacked the Shibuya district. I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Our tech master has informed me that you are members of the very conspiracy that Akechi Goro revealed to us four days ago, right before exposing them on live television. In addition, I am aware that you are severely understaffed, due to both our tech master’s counter-attack to your false Medjed last year and our associate’s work changing the hearts of your coworkers. Know this, enemies of Japan. We are protecting Akechi Goro. We will not hand him over. You will never find him. If you put a stop to your efforts, we will leave you in peace. Attempt to reveal our identities, and we will reveal yours instead. Attempt to take control of this district again, and we will shut you down permanently. Attempt to harm any innocents of Japan, and we will personally make sure each and every one of you has a change of heart. We are the Phantom Thieves, protectors of Japan. We are everywhere. We will help those who need it._

By noon that day, the Phantom Thieves’ popularity had skyrocketed, and the hackers had not responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This isn’t just about saving the helpless anymore,” Akira said. “It’s about protecting innocents, too. I know Futaba and I should have cleared our actions with you guys first, but there wasn’t time. We have to step up. It’s time for us to fulfill a bigger role in society.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: In the aftermath of the hackers’ attack on Shibuya, the Thieves have a very important meeting. An important discovery instills some doubt. Goro reveals a secret to two people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning: this one gets a little tense between the Thieves for a bit. also, mention of a past incident that ended in injury (it's not graphic, don't worry) and a lot of emotional discomfort for one of the characters

“That was quite the stunt you kids pulled,” Sojiro grumbled, flipping the Leblanc sign to “closed” as the Thieves filed in one by one (Shujin had canceled classes for the day). “I thought I warned you not to get in over your heads.”

“We had to do _something,_ ” Akira said. “The people of Tokyo were in danger. Our response did its job.”

“For the most part, anyway. The hackers haven’t responded, but that doesn’t mean they’re not planning to,” Futaba said. “Not that I couldn’t stop them before they did.”

“But you can’t exactly watch your surveillance channels around the clock,” Ann said. Sojiro muttered something in response as he exited the café, but no one heard what.

“And this operation is far beyond the scale of our usual missions,” Yusuke added.

“This isn’t just about saving the helpless anymore,” Akira said. “It’s about protecting innocents, too. I know Futaba and I should have cleared our actions with you guys first, but there wasn’t time. We have to step up. It’s time for us to fulfill a bigger role in society.”

“Haru and I stopped by Mementos and gave Akechi-kun a new SIM card,” Makoto said. “He’s hidden in a Shibuya station supply closet, protected by Haru’s personal bodyguard---Akechi-kun confirmed himself that the bodyguard isn’t connected to the conspiracy. We can call him to include him in the meeting without revealing our identities to him, so codenames only for this meeting.”

“I’ll set up a secure call link,” Futaba said. “Akira gave me his number earlier.”

“Alright,” Akira said. “Everyone sit down. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Futaba made the call and set her phone on the table, screen facing up; Goro picked up on the second ring.

“Queen and Noir updated me on the situation,” he said.

“Good. We wanted you to be involved in this meeting, since it concerns you as well,” Akira said. “We’ve responded to the hackers, and Oracle pulled together a list of names this morning. None of them have Palaces, but their Shadows are likely in Mementos. I’ll have her send you the list after the meeting.”

“I’ll get to work on those immediately,” Goro said. “What else?”

Akira took a deep breath.

“I said earlier that it’s time for the Phantom Thieves to step up to a larger role in society,” he said. “I realize that I’m asking a lot of you all. Which is why, if any of you would rather not be involved in this new large-scale operation, you’re free to walk out right now.”

For almost a full minute, everyone was dead silent.

“I know some of you have only been involved with this for a fairly short time,” Akira eventually continued. “Some of you have been with me since the beginning. This job has been a major part of our lives for over a year now. Some of you might not have been here today if it wasn’t for our work. We’ve been through a lot together as the Phantom Thieves. We’ve risked serious injury in our line of duty. But this is getting serious now. If we continue doing this, we’ll be risking our lives. There will be no going back. This mission could take a long time. I expect it to, in fact. If you decide to continue, you’ll be in this for the long run. If you want to leave, we’ll keep you safe.”

More silence as everyone processed this.

“I, of course, will be continuing as a Phantom Thief for as long as possible. Oracle has already agreed to keep working with me,” Akira said. “Should any of you decide to walk away from all this, we won’t hold it against you. You’ll still be our friend, and we’ll protect you just as much as if you were still working with us as a Phantom Thief.”

The Phantom Thieves glanced at each other, waiting for someone to speak first.

“I joined this team to help my father,” Haru finally said. “But it’s not just about that anymore. To me, it’s about helping people who are like the old Okumura Haru. People who are in bad situations and don’t even realize it. I won’t let innocent children be treated like objects by their corrupt parents. I won’t let harm come to people with pure hearts. Joker, if you will continue leading to the very end, Noir will follow you.”

“I, too, joined this team with a personal mission in mind,” Yusuke said. “But after we finished changing Madarame’s heart, I decided I wouldn’t let fraud and plagiarism persist in this world, as long as I could fight to stop those evils. This oath drives me, and while we have done a lot of good, our mission is not yet complete. I am certainly not about to back down now. If you are to battle those who would steal the hopes and dreams from innocents, Fox will fight next to you.”

“I joined this team because I wanted proof that there was still real justice in this world,” Makoto said. “I also wanted to help the students who had gone too deep, who had bitten off more than they could chew, who had decided that even negative attention would be better than no attention at all. That is still my mission. I will fight for anyone whose dreams are in danger. I will fight for anyone who feels like they don’t belong in this world, and I will make sure they can find a place for themselves. If you walk a path that stays true to justice and honor, Queen will walk with you.”

“I joined this team to achieve justice for my soulmate,” Ann said. “And it was here that I found my true calling. Helping the helpless, and reminding those who believe they can do nothing that they can be just as powerful as we are. Reminding people to find their own inner strength and use it for good. If you are to keep shining as a bright reminder of that strength, Panther will shine with you.”

“I joined this team to find the truth about myself,” Morgana said. “I still haven’t found what I’m looking for, but I found something else: a reason to keep searching. A group of people who promised to support each other through the end of the world, through heaven and through hell. A group of rebels who swore to bring light to the darkest parts of society, and give hope to those who need it most. If you’re going to keep building a world where hope illuminates all, Mona will build with you.”

“I never thought I’d join this team, but you guys saved my life,” Sumire said. “I decided to aid in your pursuit of justice. I decided I would never again be weak and afraid. I wanted to help people stand up for themselves and find their own paths in life. I still want to do that. This team brought me to my soulmate, and I swore a long time ago to stand with her no matter what. If you keep running head-on right through every obstacle in your way, Violet will run alongside you.”

“I am not technically a part of this team,” Goro said. “But you’ve treated me with kindness. Some of you are willing to accept me into your fold. You’ve already agreed to protect me, and I wish to help you in return. If you’ll have me, I’ll be a loyal ally. I’ll help you with your mission for as long as I can. I’ll make sure that your work thus far won’t be in vain. If you’re to fly towards the better future you believe in, Crow will fly with you.”

“I’ve been beside you since the start,” Ryuji said. “We’ve been through hell together. We’ve fought together and fallen down together and stood back up together. We’ve taken this power we have and we’ve used it for good. We’ve defeated countless villains and changed their hearts so that they can become better people. We’ve made the world a better place. And you know I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge. We’ll take the world by storm. If you’re going to stand tall in the face of all adversity, Skull will stand with you.”

“Are you guys sure you want to do this?” Akira said. “Again, once we do this, there’s no going back.”

“We’re all in this together,” Futaba said. “All of us. We have to do this. We _want_ to do this. This is our mission. We’re with you all the way.”

Akira, touched by his friends’ words, felt his eyes begin to water as he said, “Then we’ll proceed.”

“With that settled,” Makoto said, “Crow, have you given consideration to my offer?”

“To join the Phantom Thieves?” Goro said. “I’d like to, if you all want me.”

“I for one think you would make a valuable ally,” Yusuke said. “Kitagawa Yusuke, by the way. An honor.”

“You seem very cunning, and quick on your feet,” Ann said. “At least, it seemed that way when Ryuji and I met you the _first_ time. At the TV station three days ago?”

There was a brief pause. Then Goro said, “Takamaki-san and Sakamoto-kun?”

“You got it, dude,” Ryuji said. “And seeing as our leader’s head over heels for you, I’d say you can’t be _that_ bad of a guy. I’d be glad to work with you.”

“Me too,” Morgana piped up. “You’re clearly powerful. You could help us a lot.”

“I’d love to have you join us,” Haru said.

“So would I,” Sumire added.

“Judging from the general consensus,” Futaba said, “I’d say you’re welcome anytime, Crow-boy.”

“Any objections?” Makoto asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Then welcome to the Phantom Thieves, Crow,” Akira said. “Now, about how we’ll proceed. Oracle, what’s the status on your surveillance networks?”

“The hackers have been quiet since our counter-attack. Too quiet, in fact. I think we can expect a second attack sometime within the next twelve hours,” Futaba said. “Just before midnight last night, the conspiracy began assembling and mobilizing search teams, most of which are a mix of conspiracy-controlled police and a few yakuza grunts. Only a few teams managed to deploy before our counter-attack, at which point the conspiracy went quiet for a few hours. About an hour and a half ago, deployment began again, and I’d estimate half a dozen teams of four people each have been sent out since that time, plus the three teams of five who were sent out before the counter-attack. In total, around forty people total searching for Crow.”

“Shit, dude, you’re Tokyo’s most wanted man,” Ryuji said, sounding mildly impressed.

After a brief pause, Goro’s voice came through the phone again. “Thanks?”

“It’s a compliment, yeah. Badass, dude.”

“We don’t have too many Mementos requests to complete at the moment. Mishima says the Phan-Site’s been pretty quiet, which is a good sign,” Akira said. “That said, we _do_ have three Palaces we need to complete: the Palaces of Okumura Kunikazu, Niijima Sae, and Shido Masayoshi. Of those three, we’ve confirmed that two are linked to the conspiracy: Okumura and Shido.”

“In Okumura’s Palace, we made it almost all the way to the Treasure, where we hit a roadblock,” Makoto said. “Noir speculated that the block may open if we could get a conspiracy member in the Palace with us, and I personally share that speculation. Mona and Oracle have both stated that the Treasure is a short distance beyond that door. All that will be left for us to do after we open the block is to send the calling card and steal the materialized Treasure. In Sae’s Palace, we haven’t done much beyond an initial scouting mission and a brief conversation with the Shadow ruler. I went up to the second floor during my first trip to the Palace, and so far we seem to be facing a series of rigged gambling games, as well as the collection of certain tokens that will be required to reach higher floors. I suspect it will take a while to unrig those games and earn enough tokens to proceed in the Palace. Our group has not yet infiltrated Shido’s Palace at all. Crow, is there any information you can provide us regarding his Palace?”

“I can,” Goro said. “As Joker is already aware, I awakened to my second Persona, Robin Hood, within Shido’s Palace. I have the keywords and a general sense of the layout. As a member of the conspiracy, I was given easier access to certain parts of the Palace than I would have if I hadn’t been a part of that group. Since I’ve turned traitor, though, there’s no guarantee I can provide you with that same access I could have provided you in the past, within Shido’s Palace or Okumura’s Palace. To get to the Treasure room in Shido’s Palace, you must obtain five letters of introduction from Shadow-Cognitive hybrids of five conspiracy members. I have their names and can guide you to their locations within the Palace. One of these is a highly dangerous yakuza cleaner, and he will likely be the last one you face, so be extremely careful when dealing with him. Then you’ll send your calling card and take the Treasure.”

“I’m afraid I was rather hoping you might be able to help us with my father’s Palace,” Haru admitted. “I know this may be a pointless question, but are there any other conspiracy members who might be willing to aid us?”

To everyone’s surprise, Goro said, “I can think of one in particular. He’s a younger one; I used to work alongside him. He doesn’t really know about the Metaverse or changing hearts, but if you were to explain things to him, I’m certain he’d be willing to help. I can send his name to Oracle.”

“Do you think he could turn completely, if he knew our mission?” Yusuke said.

“I won’t make promises, but there’s a chance,” Goro said. “To be honest, he’s quite similar to Violet.”

“I’m sure we’ll get along wonderfully, then,” Haru said. “No one could dislike Violet. She’s such a bright and lovely person.”

“Gay,” Futaba said.

“So are you,” Makoto pointed out.

“So are the rest of us,” Ann said. “Except Fox, Skull, and Mona, I suppose.”

“No, I am gay as well,” Yusuke said.

“And I’m bi,” Ryuji said, “so other than Mona, I’d say we’re all gay.”

“Maybe we should focus?” Sumire said, although she was smiling slightly at the group’s antics.

“Yes, we absolutely should,” Akira said. “Now then. Crow, how long do you think we have until Shido makes his next move?”

“I guarantee he already has,” Goro said. “And it’s not a good sign if your Oracle didn’t already know that.”

The other Thieves turned to look at Futaba, who was fidgeting nervously with a lock of her orange hair.

“I don’t want to alarm you guys,” she said, “but an encoded message went out an hour ago. I wasn’t able to crack it until almost forty minutes after it was sent. It’s a warrant for Crow’s deliverance to the conspiracy, dead or alive. The bounty is a hundred fifty thousand yen.”

A hush fell over the group as they considered the implications.

_A warrant for Akechi Goro’s deliverance to the conspiracy._

_A bounty of 150,000 yen._

_Dead or alive._

And, possibly most worrying of all: _A code that had taken Futaba almost 40 minutes to crack._

It was so unprecedented that the mere _idea_ of a code existing that Futaba couldn’t break almost scared them more than the message itself. Futaba could break any code. Anything tech-related, she was certain to complete without fail. She’d never met a digital challenge that she couldn’t surmount with ease---until today. Until now.

The conspiracy wanted Goro gone. They were doing their best to make sure it happened. And their best was enough to give even Futaba a challenge.

Ryuji’s words seemed to echo through the silence: _You’re Tokyo’s most wanted man._

“I think it may be best if Crow were to return to Mementos for today,” Haru eventually said.

“I agree,” Goro said. “Oracle, if you send me the list of targets, I’ll get to work on those right away.”

“I’ll scout out my sister’s Palace again. Since we have three Palaces to complete, and a fairly short time in which to complete them, I think it’s best if we make all the progress we can,” Makoto said. “We may need to divide and conquer at some point.”

“I’ll start designing a Metaverse-compatible SIM card, and I’ll run a background check on Crow’s conspiracy friend once I have his name,” Futaba said, a little quieter than normal. “Noir, if you give me your bodyguard’s name, I can wire him a payment for keeping Crow safe. Guys, from here on out, stick to chat unless you absolutely need to call someone, and if you’re going to call them, let me know first so I can set up a secure channel. We can’t take unnecessary risks. Decline every call that’s not from a number you know and trust.”

Some of the Thieves glanced at Akira, who said, “Why are you looking at me? You heard her.”

“You’re the leader,” Morgana said.

“This isn’t a dictatorship,” Akira said, taken aback. “She’s my sister, and your friend. If anything, I’d say it would be more reasonable to listen to her than to me. Some high-level boss code giving her some trouble isn’t going to change her trustworthiness and skill.”

“We know,” Ann said. “We just thought you might have had something to add?”

“Oh. No, I think Oracle, Queen, and Crow pretty much said it all. We’ll reconvene inside Mementos tomorrow, so that Crow doesn’t have to leave. I need to bring him more supplies anyway,” Akira said.

“Wait. Before you hang up,” Goro said, “I’d like to speak with Joker and Oracle.”

“The number that called you is Oracle’s,” Akira said. “We’re not leaving Leblanc tonight. The rest of you, get home safe. Keep your heads down at school. Remember Oracle’s instructions.”

“We’ll see you later, then,” Makoto said, and she led the rest of the Thieves out of Leblanc---all except Sumire, who hovered by the door even after Haru carried Morgana outside.

“Goodbye, Crow-senpai,” Sumire said. “Stay safe.”

After only a brief pause, Goro replied, “You too, Violet-san.”

Sumire left the café, quietly shutting the door behind her. Silence fell inside Leblanc.

“Oracle-san, I owe you an apology,” Goro finally said. “I shouldn’t have worded my response to Joker’s question the way I did. I didn’t mean to express doubt in your abilities. All I meant was that the conspiracy might be more powerful and more competent than we had believed. I have complete faith in your skills based on your brother’s undying belief in you and the evidence of your talent that I’ve witnessed with my own eyes. I’m sorry I implied otherwise.”

Futaba didn’t reply immediately, pulling her jacket tighter around herself like a safety blanket. Akira, who was seated on the other side of the table, bit his lip slightly.

“Come here, Futaba,” Akira said, patting the seat beside him. His precious sister didn’t hesitate to slide into the booth seat beside him; Akira wrapped his arm around her, providing her with another level of security. After only a few moments, he felt Futaba’s own smaller arm snake around him as well.

“Are you okay, Oracle-san?” Goro said.

Futaba looked down at the table instead of at her phone or at Akira, but she mumbled anyway, “Yeah.”

Akira didn’t believe her, and he knew Goro didn’t either, but they both chose to let it slide.

“I know Panther said the group was looking at you in case you had something else to say in addition to Oracle-san’s words,” Goro said, “but I have to ask. Has leadership ever been an issue in the group before?”

“Not really. Skull, Panther, and Mona all wanted me to lead them, so I agreed,” Akira said. “After she joined, Queen took on something of a leadership position as well. She’s our group mom. Oracle takes charge sometimes, too, since she’s our navigator. She and Mona disagree on occasion---they both have navigation capabilities; Oracle’s are stronger---but it’s never been serious. I think we’re all just tense.”

This wasn’t, strictly speaking, fully true, but it was probably better than admitting that part of the reason for Morgana’s frequent visits to Haru was because too many days with Futaba had led to a fairly heated argument that ended with him scratching her on the shoulder. It was the only time Morgana had ever harmed anyone that wasn’t a Shadow or a Cognitive, and he had apologized immediately and profusely, but it had been decided that Akira and Haru would begin what was basically shared custody of their not-a-cat, to prevent tensions from rising again. Morgana liked spending time with Haru, anyway, so he would sometimes stay with her for a few weeks at a time. Akira didn’t really know what Futaba and Morgana had argued about, having only arrived in the aftermath, but there had been an undercurrent of tension in almost every conversation between the two since the argument, and he strongly suspected that whatever the issue, it had never been completely resolved.

In any case, Futaba didn’t correct him, and he didn’t expect her to.

“Everyone likes Oracle,” Akira added. “She’s our second-youngest member, after Violet. Both she and Violet are like our collective younger sisters. They’re incredible, though. We try our best not to treat them like children, because they’re really not. They’re only a year younger than me, and they’re easily just as powerful as the rest of us, if not more so.”

Futaba burrowed further into Akira’s embrace, turning her face away from the phone; Akira began running his fingers through his sister’s soft hair.

“Actually, I owe you another apology as well, Oracle-san,” Goro said. “This one, I don’t really expect you to accept. But you have a right to know the truth, and to hear it from me. I won’t convince you to feel one way or the other about me; I just want to give you the facts.”

Akira knew what was coming, and he took Futaba’s delicate hand into his own slightly larger hand; Futaba seemed to know something serious was coming and squeezed his hand tightly.

“Just tell me,” Futaba said.

Akira heard Goro exhale on the other end of the line.

“Oracle-san. I was not just a member of the conspiracy,” Goro said quietly. “I was the Black Mask. I am responsible for every recorded psychotic break and mental shutdown. And the first mental shutdown I ever performed was on a woman named Isshiki Wakaba. Your mother.”

There was a gasp from the other side of Leblanc’s door, and Akira looked up sharply.

“Who’s there?” he called, and Futaba looked up at that: without meaning to, Akira had switched into what his friends called the “Joker voice”---sharp, powerful, commanding.

Sumire re-entered the café with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth.

“I’m so sorry, Akira-senpai,” she cried out the moment she made eye contact with him. “I was worried about Futaba, I had a feeling she wasn’t okay, she was giving off such strong waves of emotion, I had to come back, I _had_ to---I didn’t know!---”

“Calm down,” Akira said.

Sumire didn’t seem to hear him. She couldn’t seem to stop talking, in fact. “I just needed to know she was okay, she wasn’t answering my texts, I turned around as soon as I sensed her emotions---I didn’t mean to eavesdrop; I just arrived and was about to knock---”

This time, the “Joker voice” was fully intentional when Akira said, “Sumire! Calm down.”

She fell silent, eyes still wide. Futaba raised her head just enough to look at her soulmate with one eye.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Akira said, gentler. “I’m not mad. You had every right to come back the moment you sensed Futaba’s emotions.”

“I can leave if you want,” Sumire said hurriedly. “I just had to make sure she was okay.”

“You’re welcome to stay,” Akira replied. “Futaba? Do you want Sumire to stay?”

Futaba mumbled something that no one heard.

“Can you repeat that?”

“Sumi can stay,” she said.

“Goro?” Akira said.

“I have no objections,” Goro said. “She’s your sister’s soulmate and your dear friend. She would have found out at some point anyway.”

“Sit down,” Akira urged Sumire. “Futaba, would you like to switch to sitting by Sumire, or---?”

As he said it, Futaba’s grip on him tightened, which he took as a sign that she wasn’t moving.

“Sit on my other side,” Futaba said to her soulmate. “We’ll fit; it’s fine.”

“You heard the girl,” Akira said.

Sumire came over and slid into the booth on Futaba’s other side and took Futaba’s empty hand.

“Hello again, Yoshizawa-san,” Goro said (they had somehow silently agreed to stop using codenames).

“Hello, Akechi-senpai,” Sumire said. “I’m sorry for hearing your secret when it wasn’t meant for me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Goro said. “Futaba-san. I made a lot of mistakes. But I need you to know that Isshiki Wakaba has always been, and most likely will always be, my greatest regret. She was a good woman, and I took her from you. I’m so sorry.”

If Futaba had been more like Ryuji, she might have cursed at Goro’s words. If she’d been more like Makoto, she would have coldly told him to stay away from her. If she’d been someone else entirely, she might have said she hated Goro for what he’d done. But she was Futaba, with her incredibly welcoming and compassionate heart, so what she actually did was very different.

She didn’t cry, although her eyes were watering slightly. Instead she tilted her chin up and said, “You’re my brother’s soulmate, and you seem like a pretty cool guy. And I know a lot of what you did was because of Shido, not just for fun or anything. So here’s the deal. I’ll forgive you---on one condition. You always, _always_ stay true to my brother, no matter what. You stick with him through everything. He needs help, you help him. He needs support, you support him. He already trusts you with his life, so you’d better prove yourself worthy of it. And you’d better swear it on whatever’s most important to you. Got it?”

“You shouldn’t forgive me so easily,” Goro said, sounding rather choked.

“Swear it,” Futaba said.

“All right. I swear it on my Personas, Loki and Robin Hood; I swear it on the lives of yourself, Akira, and Yoshizawa-san; I swear it on my soulmate bond; I swear it on my own late mother,” Goro said. “And I swear it on the hope that one day, in the future, I might be able to truly earn the compassion you’ve given me.”

“Stay true to Akira, and you’ll be fine,” was Futaba’s answer.

“I’m sorry for reacting the way I did, Akechi-senpai,” Sumire said, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of Futaba’s hand with her thumb. “I was just surprised, that’s all. But as long as Futaba forgives you, I will, too. And besides, I also think you’re pretty cool.”

_Those two have such good hearts,_ Akira thought fondly. _Perfect for each other._

**_They certainly make quite the pair,_ ** came Arsène’s approving response.

_Do you think Goro and I will turn out to have as strong of a bond as they do?_

**_I guarantee it, my thief. You two match each other well._ **

“I don’t deserve to know any of you,” Goro said. “I thank you for your kindness and for your willingness to accept me. For now, though, I must return to Mementos.”

“Of course,” Akira said. “Stay safe down there, Goro.”

“I will,” Goro said, and he hung up. A few moments later, Futaba’s phone received a message.

“You can answer it,” Futaba said to Akira. “You have my password, anyway.”

Akira nodded and unlocked the phone (the code was the exact date she met Sumire the first time).

> **the-OG-medjed, prince-of-crows**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** The young man’s name is Yano Kenshin.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Thank you again for your forgiveness, Futaba-san.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ll have her run a background check on the guy tomorrow. gonna let her rest tonight
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** this is akira btw
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ah. Okay.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Tell Futaba-san I hope she rests well.

“Goro says he hopes you rest well and thanks you again for your forgiveness,” Akira said as he turned the screen off and set the phone back on the table. “He sent the name of his contact, too. I told him you’d run a background check on him in the morning.”

“I can run it tonight,” Futaba protested, reaching for her laptop. “Just let me pull up my---”

“No. You’re resting tonight,” Akira said. The way he said it left no room for argument. “You’ve had quite the day already. Sumire, you’re welcome to stay over. I’ll sleep up in the attic---”

“Stay,” Futaba and Sumire said at the same time.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose---”

“You’re not imposing,” Futaba said. “We’ll just have a big cuddle pile on your bed, since it’s bigger than mine. We’ll watch the original Featherman movie.”

“You need to rest, Futaba---”

“I’m not resting unless both of you hang out with me, bitch,” Futaba said, “and since we all know Sumi’s staying, that leaves you.”

“Come on, Akira-senpai, just for tonight,” Sumire said. “It’ll help Futaba relax.”

Akira sighed in defeat. “All right. Let’s go back to the house. Futaba, you can go ahead and load up the Featherman movie on the TV in my room if you want.”

Futaba cheered; she and Sumire both slid out of the booth and raced out of Leblanc, laughing. Akira smiled, filled with warmth at his sister and her soulmate.

When he checked the time on his phone, he found one new message waiting for him.

> **joker-ace, prince-of-crows**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good night, Akira.

Even knowing Goro probably wouldn’t see it for a while, Akira sent a reply.

> **joker-ace:** good night goro
> 
> **joker-ace:** stay safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this escalated quickly


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a good match for him,” Kenshin said. “You both have secrets. I hope you can learn to bear them together.”
> 
> “My secret is actually the reason we’re here,” Akira said. “Yano Kenshin. I’m not just Akechi Goro’s soulmate. I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves. And I need your help.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro spends time with his Personas. Akira and Sumire help Futaba rest, then have a conversation of their own. Futaba continues to surprise Goro. Goro introduces Akira and Haru to Yano Kenshin.

Hiding within Mementos had been difficult when Goro had just started it, but it had gotten easier over the past few days. He’d taken up residence in the rest area in the path of Kaitul and had figured out how to close and reopen, as well as lock and unlock, the doors to the rest area. He’d locked one of the doors immediately and left the other to act as his entryway. The sleeping bag Akira had brought him was spread across several seats along one side of the rest area; the seats across from the sleeping bag held the cooler of food, the books, and the bag with the rest of the basic necessities Akira had delivered. During the day, Goro would leave the rest area with some food and travel throughout Mementos, changing the hearts of minor conspiracy members. At night, he would return and climb into his sleeping bag with more food or a water bottle. Loki would materialize and stand guard at the door of the rest area, and Robin Hood would whisper stories from when he had been just a righteous thief in Nottingham, far removed from distorted desires and other selves.

Sometimes Robin told him other stories, too---most of them he didn’t recognize, but eventually he realized they were the stories of the other Thieves’ Personas: Arsène and Zorro and Captain Kidd, Carmen and Goemon and Johanna, Necronomicon and Milady and Cendrillon. Even a few of Loki’s stories were shared with him; whenever Robin started telling one of _those,_ Loki wouldn’t say anything, but he would give off a wave of approval. In any case, Robin was a good storyteller, and his stories helped Goro relax until he could fall asleep (it had taken seven stories the first time; now, it took only three or four).

Tonight, after sending a “good night” message to Akira and returning to Mementos, Goro knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while---the details of the Phantom Thieves meeting, the knowledge that he was still very much in danger, and Futaba’s distress were still on his mind.

**_You certainly had quite the day,_ ** Robin said, faintly amused.

_That’s one word for it,_ Goro replied with a humorless smile.

**_Necronomicon’s navi has forgiven you. You should be happy._ **

_I don’t deserve her forgiveness and you know it._

**_You can earn her forgiveness. Is that not enough?_ ** Robin pointed out. **_You are better than you believe, prince._ **

_Hey, I’m curious about something,_ Goro suddenly said. _You call me your prince, and you called Futaba-san Necronomicon’s navi. Why?_

Robin laughed at his curiosity, but not unkindly. **_Each of us---the Thieves’ “other selves”---have our own nicknames for our wielders. You are my prince. Necronomicon calls Futaba her navi. Johanna calls Makoto her queen, although that is perhaps not a surprise. Goemon calls Yusuke his artiste. They are all different. We use those nicknames to refer to wielders who are not our own, as well._ **

_So you can communicate with the Thieves’ Personas, too?_

**_All of us can communicate with each other as long as we are materialized._ **

_And the other Thieves? Can you speak to them?_

**_You are the only human I am able to speak with._ **

Goro considered this information, then decided, _You guys are even more powerful than I thought._

Robin surged with pride. **_Thank you, my prince._ **

Goro warped back to the rest area and climbed into his sleeping bag without reaching for food. Loki materialized before Goro had to ask, taking up his usual guard post.

_Thank you,_ Goro told him.

Loki didn’t answer verbally, but he did send a wave of acknowledgement.

_Hey, Loki. I know you’re still not too happy with me, but can you please talk to me at least?_

To his surprise, Loki actually answered this time. **_What is there to talk about?_ **

_Oh, come on. I just want to have a peaceful conversation._

A brief pause.

_Please?_ Goro added.

Loki sighed.

**_You started to accept my darkness today, when you talked to the navi._ **

It was so unusual to hear Loki use a nickname for anyone that Goro almost didn’t answer.

_You called her navi, too,_ he said, surprised. _I didn’t think you liked nicknames._

**_Does it matter?_ ** Loki said.

_I suppose not. Anyways. I promised I wouldn’t renounce you, and I won’t._

**_Yes, but you also hadn’t yet accepted my power,_ ** Loki said. **_Your conversation with the navi---it helped you begin to do it._ **

_Futaba-san is too kind to be around someone like me,_ Goro sighed.

**_You would rather she hate you than forgive you?_ ** Robin asked him.

_Yes. No. I don’t know,_ Goro said helplessly. _I don’t want her to forgive me, but at the same time...I’m tired of being hated, Robin. So many people hate me for what I’ve done, whether they know me or not, and I deserve it, but I’m tired of it._

**_You don’t deserve it, prince, and you never have,_ ** Robin said. **_No matter what you’ve done._ **

_I don’t believe you, but thanks anyway,_ Goro said.

**_Your self-hatred may very well consume you, knight._ **

_What did you just call me, Loki?_ Goro asked his original Persona, surprised.

**_Don’t get used to it._ **

**_I believe he called you his “knight”,_ ** Robin said with a slight laugh.

**_Oh, shut up,_ ** Loki muttered, but it held no real malice.

Grinning, Goro said, _Robin, can you tell me another story about Loki?_

**_As you wish, prince._ **

Robin began telling him about one of Loki’s chaotic adventures. After a little while, Loki himself even joined in the retelling, and the trio spent the evening laughing at each other and sharing memories of happier pasts---before Robin and Loki were manifestations of rebellion, and before Goro became a villain.

★ ☆ ★

Just as Futaba had suggested, the trio ended up cuddled together on Akira’s bed, watching the original Featherman movie. They’d been discussing the movie as they watched, at least until Futaba, sandwiched between Sumire and Akira, had fallen asleep. Sumire and Akira had kept watching until the end, and when Futaba didn’t wake up, Sumire laughed quietly, expression soft as she gazed down on her soulmate.

“She looks so peaceful,” she said quietly.

“Come on. Let’s get her on her back so she can sleep more comfortably,” Akira whispered back.

The pair gently shifted Futaba until she was on her back atop Akira’s bed. When Akira started to pull away, though, Futaba’s hand reached out and sleepily grabbed his arm (it took a few tries).

“Don’t leave,” she mumbled without opening her eyes. “Stay here, both of you.”

Unable to resist his adorable sleepy sister, Akira shared a glance with Sumire, then climbed back onto the bed between Futaba and the wall; Sumire did the same on Futaba’s other side. Futaba’s breaths slowed again as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

“Sleep well, sis,” Akira murmured as he interlaced his fingers with Futaba’s.

She didn’t answer, already asleep again.

Akira couldn’t fall asleep as quickly, and he found himself staring up at his bedroom ceiling, thinking about Goro and wondering if he and Goro would someday have as strong a bond as Sumire and Futaba did. After several minutes of this, he felt a hand mess with his mop of black hair, and he turned to see Sumire watching him.

“Can’t sleep?” she asked him, messing with his hair again. “What’s on your mind, Akira-senpai?”

“You don’t have to call me ‘senpai’, Sumire,” Akira said. Then he sighed. “I was just thinking how lucky you two are, to have developed such a strong bond so quickly.”

“You’re wondering if you’ll ever have that kind of bond with Akechi-senpai?” Sumire guessed.

Akira nodded. “You two are so perfect for each other. I’ve only known Goro for a few days, and I can’t even spend as much time with him as I’d like to, seeing as he’s constantly in danger.”

“Akechi-senpai is a good guy,” Sumire said. “I can tell you already mean more to him than he wants to admit. He walked away from the conspiracy because of you, didn’t he?”

“Apparently my life would have been in danger once the conspiracy knew who I was,” Akira said. “I would have been used as leverage against Goro. I could have been tortured or even killed. He was going to kill me first, to make sure Shido couldn’t do that to me. I suggested he leave the conspiracy; he told me they’d kill him before he ever got the chance to reveal them. So I said we could reveal them now, then get Goro to Mementos to hide out for a while. It was the only place that the conspiracy couldn’t reach.”

“I’d suspected as much,” Sumire admitted. “Something just didn’t add up about Akechi-senpai hiding in Mementos when the Black Mask could also access Mementos. So I guess it made sense that they could have been the same person. He’s always carried burdens with him. I don’t know why he became the Black Mask, but I’m sure he had a good reason.”

“You and Futaba both have such good hearts,” Akira said. “You’re like a sister to me, too, you know.”

“And you’re a wonderful brother, Akira,” Sumire said with a gentle smile. “Don’t worry. I’m sure that you and Goro have a bright future ahead of you. It just might take a while to get there.”

“Thank you, Sumire,” Akira said. “That means a lot to me.”

“I’m always here to support you,” Sumire replied. “Come on. Get some rest. Our newest job begins tomorrow, remember? We’ll have a lot to do.”

★ ☆ ★

Goro didn’t remember falling asleep, but when he woke up again, Loki had already disappeared.

_Morning already?_ Goro asked him.

**_You’ll have visitors soon, remember?_ ** Loki said.

_Oh. Right. The Thieves are coming here today._

Goro warped back to the Mementos entrance and leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

_I hope Futaba-san is feeling better today._

**_I’m sure she is,_ ** Robin reassured him. **_The navi is a bright soul. Nothing keeps her down for long._ **

_I thought you couldn’t communicate with her?_

**_I know Necronomicon. If the navi is anything like her, I know she’ll be fine._ **

_Are all Persona-users similar to their Personas?_ Goro wondered.

**_As the navi said, awakening to a Persona is becoming one with your Shadow,_ ** Robin said. **_And since a Shadow is a part of you, it shares certain qualities with you. Necronomicon was always extraordinarily smart, and almost always happy. I would expect her navi to share some of her traits._ **

**_Just as you share some of our traits,_ ** Loki added.

_Are you in a better mood today, Loki?_

**_Are you any closer to accepting my darkness?_ **

Something in the way he said it made Goro laugh slightly. _Is that a yes?_

“Hey, Crow-boy!”

**_I told you the navi would be fine,_ ** Robin said as Futaba led the Thieves over to where Goro was waiting.

“Hello, Oracle-san,” Goro said. “Did you rest well?”

“Yep! I made Joker and Violet stay with me,” Futaba said.

“She passed out watching the original Featherman movie,” Akira added. “Hey there. I’ve got more supplies for you.”

“I’ll bring them down to the rest area after our meeting,” Goro said. “Thank you. Hello, Thieves.”

“You’re a Thief too, you know,” Ann pointed out.

“I suppose you’re right,” Goro said. “Have there been any updates?”

“I ran a background check on your conspiracy guy,” Futaba said. “He’s clear. Seems to really look up to you, too, so as long as you’re the one to approach him, I bet he’ll listen. I shut down the warrant on you this morning, and set up a program to alert me if they attempt to send out another one. So far, they’ve only tried it once more, and I was able to block it pretty quickly, since it was made with the same code. It’s only a matter of time until they change the code, though. Oh, and I made you the first-ever prototype for a Metaverse-compatible SIM card. I ran it through a few tests earlier and it seems to work fine, but let me know if it has any problems.”

She said this all very fast, and as she finished the last bit she tossed a small object towards him; Goro caught it by the tips of his fingers and turned it over, inspecting it. It looked like any other SIM card, save for a hand-drawn symbol on the card body: the icon of the hacker Alibaba.

“Alibaba,” Goro said. “That’s you, isn’t it? _You’re_ the hacker Alibaba.”

“Even better,” Futaba said with a grin. “You may have guessed already, but I’m the original Medjed, too.”

“You’re---wow.” Goro shook his head, amazed. “If the conspiracy knew they were defeated by the original Medjed---or that the original Medjed was a sixteen-year-old girl---they’d lose their shit. You’re incredible, Oracle-san. If also mildly terrifying.”

He inserted the SIM card into his phone, then turned it on and unlocked it. To his surprise, he had a message waiting for him---Akira’s response to the “good night” message he’d sent earlier.

“Thank you, Oracle-san,” Goro said. “It seems to work fine.”

“Yeah, but it could still have bugs,” Futaba insisted. “I’ll check over the plans again, see if I can improve anything. Expect a second prototype within a week.”

“You designed this, ran a background check on Kenshin, shut down the warrant, set up an alert program for any future warrants, _and_ blocked a new warrant, all in the time since the call yesterday?” Goro said.

“That’s Oracle for you,” Morgana said. Goro still wasn’t used to the weird bipedal cat thing, but he could tell the other Thieves trusted Morgana with their lives, so Goro decided to just run with it.

He remembered what Robin had said: _Necronomicon was always extraordinarily smart, and almost always happy. I would expect her navi to share some of her traits._ It seemed to be accurate.

“Now then. To business,” Makoto said. “I don’t have navigation abilities, but I scouted out my sister’s Palace again, and I’m thinking there must be some sort of control room where we can disable the rigging for the casino games. Oracle’s expertise will likely be needed.”

“You said we might have to divide and conquer,” Akira said. “I hate to split us up, but you’re right. We need to get these Palaces done. Queen, you’ll lead the team infiltrating your sister’s Palace. Noir, would you rather join her, or did you want to lead the team infiltrating your father’s Palace?”

“I know Queen can do what she needs to do,” Haru said. “I’ll work on finishing up my father’s Palace, but I will not lead the team, since I’ve never actually stolen a Palace Treasure before.”

“Then Mona will lead the Okumura’s Palace team,” Akira said. “Mona has navigation abilities too, but hopefully you won’t need them. Oracle, you’ll go with Queen. As for Shido’s Palace---”

“I too have some navigation abilities,” Goro said, “although I’m sure they’re nowhere near as strong as Oracle’s seem to be.”

“Then you’ll lead the Shido’s Palace team,” Akira said, “and I’ll go with you.”

“Where d’you want the rest of us?” Ryuji asked.

Akira raised a hand to his chin in consideration. Then he said, “Panther, you’ll go with Mona’s group. Fox, you’ll go with Queen’s group. Skull, Violet, you’ll come with Crow and myself. After changing Okumura’s heart, I want Mona and Noir to join Queen’s group, and Panther will join our group. We’ll start our respective infiltrations after school tomorrow. Crow, we’ll come pick you up, and you can lead us to Shido’s Palace.”

“Come prepared,” Goro said. “It will be a challenging Palace.”

“How’s it going with the minor conspiracy members, Crow?” Makoto said.

“Oh shit!” Futaba said, slapping a hand to her forehead. “I forgot to send you the list!”

“Language,” Akira said, but it held no malice.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Here---”

Futaba pulled out a handwritten list of names and handed it to Goro, who nodded his thanks and placed it in his pocket.

“I’ve changed several more hearts,” Goro said. “I’m assuming none of them have gone through yet?”

“Not that we know of,” Yusuke said.

“That’s fine. Give it some time,” Makoto said. “It’ll happen. Thank you for helping out like this.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Goro said.

“There’s not much else we need to discuss today,” Akira said. “Keep your heads down in school, don’t draw attention to yourselves, the usual stuff. Good luck with your Palace missions, everyone.”

“Wait,” Goro said. “I’ll leave the Metaverse and meet with Yano Kenshin in person. Joker, I’ll introduce you two. Then he can help Mona’s group with Okumura’s Palace.”

“I’ll come with you as well,” Haru said. “I would like to meet this Yano-san.”

“Then the three of us will meet with Yano-san,” Akira said. “The rest of you, meeting adjourned. Do whatever you need to do.”

“Good luck, everybody,” Makoto said.

★ ☆ ★

On the top floor of Mementos, after everyone else had left, Haru and Akira crowded around Goro as he pulled out his phone and messaged Kenshin.

> **prince-of-crows, kenshin-impact**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Yano Kenshin? This is Akechi Goro. I need to talk to you.

Kenshin responded surprisingly quickly.

> **kenshin-impact:** Akechi-san? I thought you had gone missing.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Long story. Can we meet in-person? I want to introduce you to some people.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Sure. Where are we meeting?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I don’t suppose you’re in Shibuya?
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I can be.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Great. Meet me in the station square.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m in disguise, so you may not recognize me. I’m accompanied by a boy with messy black hair and a girl with fluffy pink hair.

“Excuse me?” Akira said, mildly offended. “My hair is not _messy,_ it’s _stylishly ruffled._ I do _not_ have messy hair.”

Haru stifled a laugh.

> **kenshin-impact:** I’ll be there, Akechi-san.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I ask that you be discreet. We will both be in great danger.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I’ll do my best.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That’s all I ask. Thank you, Kenshin.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And remember, if you don’t want me to use honorifics, you’ve got to do the same.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Ah! Sorry, Akechi.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I’ll be in the station square in ten minutes.

★ ☆ ★

Yano Kenshin was around the same age as Goro, if a few months younger. He kept his dark hair short and neat, and he had elegant chocolate-brown eyes that always seemed to have a certain light in them. He attended some online school and as such wore no uniform; instead of wearing standard black suits like many of the other conspiracy members, he favored a suit of a royal sapphire shade that fit his torso extremely well. He had a certain smile that never showed itself around the conspiracy; Goro himself had only been graced with it a few times. If Goro had been the type to become infatuated easily, he probably would have found Kenshin rather attractive.

Kenshin had only been with the conspiracy for a year, and it seemed to have aged him prematurely, but however little he smiled, he always carried a sort of hope with him, and while he never actually voiced that hope, Goro knew what it was---a hope that someday, all the things he’d been ordered to do would help make the world a better place.

Goro had had that hope, once. Not anymore.

When Kenshin entered the station square, Goro recognized him immediately; he was of course wearing his royal sapphire-colored suit and looking around the square, expression mildly confused. His gaze slid right over Goro, but it did catch on Akira, who raised a hand in greeting. Kenshin came over immediately, sliding his phone into his pocket.

“Kenshin,” Goro greeted quietly. “This is Kurusu Akira, and a friend of his, Okumura Haru. Akira, Okumura-san, this is Yano Kenshin.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Haru said, shaking Kenshin’s hand.

“Okumura Foods’ corporate heiress?” Kenshin asked her, raising an eyebrow. “You’re...not quite what I expected, Okumura-san. You do, however, look as lovely as I’ve been told.”

“I’m afraid flattery will get you nowhere, Yano-san,” Haru said with a slight laugh. “I’m a lesbian.”

“That’s just as well, since I’m demisexual,” Kenshin said. “And you---Kurusu-san---you must be Akechi’s soulmate, am I correct?”

“What makes you think that?” Akira said as he too shook Kenshin’s hand.

Kenshin almost smiled. “You’ve got that same spark Akechi does. You have a will to fight, and you’re not afraid to do what you must to win that fight. That fire in your eyes---not a day went by that I didn’t see that same fire in Akechi’s eyes when we worked together. The difference, I think, is this: Akechi was always fighting _against_ something. You---you’re fighting _for_ something. There’s something you want to protect, and it means more to you than your own justice.”

“Their justice is my justice,” Akira said.

“You’re a good match for him,” Kenshin said. “You both have secrets. I hope you can learn to bear them together.”

“My secret is actually the reason we’re here,” Akira said. “Yano Kenshin. I’m not just Akechi Goro’s soulmate. I’m the leader of the Phantom Thieves. And I need your help.”

“My help? What could I possibly help with?”

“Yano-san. I too am a Phantom Thief,” Haru said. “We are currently at work changing my father’s heart. However, there is a...block, of sorts, that is preventing us from completing the mission. We believe this block may open for a member of the conspiracy that my father is a part of. Put simply, we would like to take you with us on our next infiltration, so that you may open the block for us.”

“Infiltration?” Kenshin said, brow furrowing. “You mean you actually steal stuff?”

“Not exactly. It’s a little hard to explain,” Akira said. “Tell you what. We’ll show you. It will only take a moment. Stay close to us. Goro, do you want the honors?”

In response, Goro pulled out his phone and activated the Meta-Nav.

With the familiar white, red, and gold prince suit wrapping around him, flanked by his daring phantom thief soulmate and a smiling corporate-heiress-slash-musketeer with a sharp axe, as Kenshin stared at them in awe, Goro almost felt like a real champion of justice.

“Holy shit,” Kenshin whispered.

Akira smirked. “Welcome to Mementos.”

“You said you’d thought I’d gone missing,” Goro said. “In truth, I’ve been hiding here, and will for the most part continue to do so until it is safe for me to return to the real world. Only certain people can enter this area---those with a Metaverse Navigator app on their phone. Each Phantom Thief has one of these navigation apps and can enter this dimension---the Metaverse---at will. In this dimension, humanity’s distorted desires can manifest, and if they manifest, they can be ‘stolen’ from them. This process is called a change of heart. For example, when the Phantom Thieves changed the heart of Kaneshiro Junya, they stole his distorted desires from within the Metaverse, and that in turn carried over to the real world. It was the same when I changed the heart of Hara Yori.”

“That was you? _You’re_ Crow?” Kenshin said, turning to him.

“The very same,” Goro said. “I’ve joined the Phantom Thieves now, and I’ve been helping with changing the hearts of small-time targets, whose hearts can be changed from within Mementos, this area.”

“Sometimes, though, if the distortion in someone’s heart grows particularly strong, it separates from this area and forms what’s known as a Palace, ruled by a ‘Shadow’ of the distorted person. This was the case with Kamoshida Suguru, Madarame Ichiryusai, Kaneshiro Junya, and Okumura Kunikazu,” Akira said. “If that happens, we’ll have to find a specific set of keywords to enter the Palace, infiltrate said Palace, force the Treasure to manifest completely by sending a ‘calling card’ of sorts, and steal the Treasure, the source of the distorted desires. If completed successfully, this process will collapse the Palace---and, suffering from the weight of their crimes, the person will confess, and will eventually start to become a better person, as long as their heart doesn’t become distorted again.”

“Become a better person....” Kenshin trailed off thoughtfully. “So you truly _aren’t_ changing hearts out of malice. You just want to help people. You’re trying to improve society.”

“Yes,” Haru said. “That’s all we’ve ever wanted to do. That’s why it’s important for you to help us change my father’s heart. He’s nothing like the man I once knew and loved. Taking his distorted desires will help him to become a better person---and hopefully a better father as well. And since he’s a major conspiracy member, it will also help to put a wrench in the conspiracy’s plans, hopefully slowing them down enough for our group to defeat them.”

“Kenshin,” Goro said. “I know this is probably a lot of information to process in one day. It certainly took me a while to adjust to the idea of ‘Shadows’ or ‘changing hearts’ in a world of distorted desires. But this group’s mission is incredibly important. If you can help us, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe. I’ll get you out of the conspiracy if I must.”

“You used to be so devoted to the conspiracy’s mission,” Kenshin said. “What changed?”

Goro glanced at Akira and said, “I met someone who risked his life to save me from the conspiracy. And I was never in the conspiracy because of a shared mission. I was in it for revenge. But I’ve realized that sometimes the best revenge is the one that doesn’t put any more blood on my hands. I _will_ avenge her, and this time I intend to do it in a better way than I would have done a few years ago.”

At the mention of a “her” both Akira and Haru frowned, confused, but Kenshin nodded once. He knew who Goro had been referring to.

“Then I’ll help you,” he said. “But I’ll stay in the conspiracy for now. I can’t change hearts or anything like that, but I _can_ act as an undercover agent for your group. And I’ll keep your secret about being Crow, and about the Thieves’ plans and identities.”

“Thank you for doing this, Yano-san,” Haru said. “I am indebted to you.”

“Don’t worry about it, Okumura-san,” Kenshin said. “And you can call me Kenshin, by the way. Both of you can.”

“Meet me in front of Okumura Foods corporate HQ tomorrow afternoon,” Haru said. “You don’t have the nav, so we’ll go in together.”

“I’ll be there,” Kenshin said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Kenshin to be both a representative of the asexual spectrum and a younger brother-type character for Goro, and now I want to be friends with him


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **long-live-the-Queen:** If any of you are still online after the next five minutes, I am coming to your places of residence and forcing you to rest.  
>  **skull-and-crossbones:** o shit queen snapped  
>  **joker-ace:** oh shit oh fuck we’d better run  
>  **the-OG-medjed:** ha bitch good luck escaping before makochan fuckin storms the house and beats your sorry ass into next week  
>  **long-live-the-Queen:** REST.  
>  **joker-ace:** yes ma’am
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro learns more about Futaba’s work. Shenanigans happen in the Thieves’ group chat. Goro, supported by both of his Personas, tries to amend one of his many mistakes. The Thieves find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> multiple mentions of a past psychotic break and of a coma induced by said psychotic break. Some more emotional distress, from a different character this time. One singular mention of a past character death.
> 
> (On the other hand, we also have some very lighthearted texting shenanigans, so enjoy!)

After Akira and Haru took Kenshin back to the real world, Goro pulled out his phone again and found a message waiting for him.

> **prince-of-crows, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hey crowboy, let me know when you get this message

Futaba’s nickname for him brought a slight smile to his face as he replied.

> **prince-of-crows:** Hello to you too, Oracle-san. The SIM card works great so far.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** neat
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** your messages are coming through kinda slow though
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ll see if i can fix that with the next prototype
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Allow me to pay for your services. I can have Akira deliver the money to you.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** nah dude i’ll do it for free
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** this is much more interesting than the shit people usually try to hire me for
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Still, I would feel bad if I failed to compensate you for your work.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** shut up crowboy i already said it’s free
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** if you try to get akira to deliver me money i’ll just tell him to send it back
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Very well. I will not send money.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** On another note, what sort of things do people usually try to hire you for?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** blackmail material, usually
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** there were a few cases of people who wanted help with identity theft
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** one guy tried to get me to hire a yakuza grunt to kill off some coworkers
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Did you actually do it?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** of course not
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i do a lot of crazy shit but hiring a yakuza grunt is waaaaaay above my pay grade
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i don’t actually do most of the shit people ask me to
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i turn their names over to akira and he changes their hearts
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** as a general rule, the only jobs i take are for cyber security, private investigations, background checks, and surveillance
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** those jobs are few and far between but they do pay well
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh i also get hired to hunt down other hackers with actual malicious intent and either expose them to the public or just turn them over to the police
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** not that i trust or like the police but they do their job as long as i give them evidence
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You continue to amaze me, Oracle-san.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i know, i’m epic

Laughing to himself, Goro pulled out the list of names Futaba had given him and prepared to begin the day’s work.

★ ☆ ★

That evening, another TV segment aired, once again featuring one of Crow’s changes of heart. This one was a man who had gone directly to the police on the condition that they keep his name out of the news, which they did. Akira and Futaba watched the segment in Leblanc together; both their phones were out with the group chat open.

“This is the second major change of heart enacted by the mysterious Crow, and the fifteenth overall,” the reporter said. “Police have confirmed that the man in question is one of the conspiracy members named by Akechi-kun in his wildly popular interview last week, but have informed the press that they will  _ not _ be releasing his name to the public. The man has admitted to similar crimes as Hara Yori committed on behalf of the conspiracy, though to a slightly lesser extent. Proof of these actions is being compiled right now. The upcoming trial of the man will not be publicized as part of the police’s agreement to preserve his anonymity.”

“Think you can find his name?” Akira whispered to Futaba (the café was still technically open for another hour and they couldn’t exactly discuss Thief stuff while there were still customers, however few).

“I’ll just ask Crow-boy,” Futaba muttered back. “No point wasting time tracking down info that he can just give us.”

“Speculation on Crow’s identity has continued to grow since his first change of heart,” the reporter continued as the screen switched to some sort of poll. “Many believe this is an attempt to steal the spotlight from the Phantom Thieves. Some even think that this ‘Crow’ may be none other than Akechi Goro, making amends for the crimes he himself has admitted to committing. The most popular opinion, however, seems to be that Crow is in fact a member of the Phantom Thieves and is operating on their behalf. We surveyed a hundred people this morning, and a shocking sixty-five of them stated that they believe Crow is a Phantom Thief. However, when asked why they thought Crow would bother keeping his name separate from the Thieves, many did not have an answer. Those who did said that they wondered if Crow may be temporarily operating separate from the Thieves. As far as we know, there is no concrete information on Crow’s identity or motives, so any speculation will have to be treated with a grain of salt.”

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** shit dude they have no idea how close they are
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah lmao

“And now on to the hottest news topic yet,” the reporter said. The screen switched back to her face. “Two nights ago, a group of hackers took control of the Shibuya district and released a recorded message demanding the deliverance of Akechi Goro. They threatened to keep control of the district until he was found, and promised that they would find and kill those concealing him. The power in Shibuya was cut and the police put the area on lockdown. Yesterday morning, in a move that is completely unprecedented throughout their history, the Phantom Thieves wrested control from the hackers, restored power to Shibuya,  _ and _ released a recorded message of their own, stating that they were protecting Akechi-kun and that they would make sure he is not found. They also revealed that they know quite a bit about the hackers that attacked Shibuya, including their identities and their affiliation with the conspiracy, and have sworn to fight back against any further attacks. These self-instated ‘protectors of Japan’ seem to be all too willing to do whatever it takes to defend society’s innocents while rooting out corruption.”

> **beauty-thief-noir:** It looks like your work is famous once again, Futaba-chan!
> 
> **lobster-boy:** It truly was a masterpiece.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hehe

“In the message delivered in this shocking move by the Phantom Thieves,” the reporter added, “the speaker revealed that they are in fact the  _ leader _ of this sensational group. However, the SIU says that their voice has been heavily modulated, and as such cannot be identified at this time. In addition, there is currently an investigation taking place regarding the ‘tech master’ the thief leader mentioned, who is likely responsible for executing this powerful counter-attack. It is unclear what they intend to do once they find this tech master; however, an anonymous member of the SIU told us he hopes the unit hires them for their cyber security force.”

> **panther-at-the-disco:** Looks like Futaba may be receiving some job offers in the near future
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** pfft that’s assuming they can track me down
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** the siu cyber security force are a bunch of dumbasses
> 
> **joker-ace:** to be fair, so are the phantom thieves
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah but at least the thieves are cool dumbasses
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** the CSF isn’t worth jack shit
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Futaba. Language.
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh shit we forgot to add akechi to the chat
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira. What did I just tell your sister?
> 
> **joker-ace:** sorry queen
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok i’m gonna add akechi
> 
> _ \-- joker-ace added prince-of-crows to the chat -- _
> 
> **joker-ace:** there we go
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ah. Hello.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Nice nickname
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Thank you.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** By the way, who are all of you? Some of the names are a bit confusing.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yours truly, kurusu akira
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** sakamoto ryuji
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Takamaki Ann
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I am Kitagawa Yusuke.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Makoto.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sakura futaba, bitch
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Okumura Haru!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Sumire!
> 
> **joker-ace:** most of the nicknames were picked out by futaba
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Why is Kitagawa-kun’s nickname “lobster-boy”?
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** oh yeah you dont know about that
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** we went to the beach last summer and inari spent the last of his money on a pair of ““““aesthetically pleasing lobsters””””
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Inari?
> 
> **joker-ace:** that’s her nickname for yusuke
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s inari, you’re crowboy, queen is makochan, haru is haruchan, ryuji is “dumbass” or just “idiot” depending on the day and whether or not queen is reading the messages, ann is ann, sumire is sumi, morgana is “mona” in earshot and “kitty” out of earshot because he doesn’t like being called a cat
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And you?
> 
> **joker-ace:** varies from “dude” and “bro” to “bitch” and other assorted swears
> 
> **joker-ace:** sometimes she calls me “nerd” but she doesn’t really have room to complain there
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Yeah we’re all nerds about something or other
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Most of us happen to be soulmates as well.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I had wondered. You and Okumura-san, correct?
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Yes!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Oracle-san and Yoshizawa-san I know, as well as myself and Akira. If I might ask, are Sakamoto-kun and Kitagawa-kun a pair as well?
> 
> **joker-ace:** hold up let me check if they’re still online
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah ok they’re both off atm
> 
> **joker-ace:** well nobody actually knows for a fact whether they’re soulmates or not
> 
> **joker-ace:** they’re both oblivious as fuck but i’d bet money they’re a pair
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And Takamaki-san?
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** My soulmate isn’t a Phantom Thief, but she became a second admin for the Phan-Site recently, since she knows our identities. Suzui Shiho. We were already best friends, too, so it worked out pretty well for us!
> 
> **joker-ace:** and in regards to morgana, well, he’s a cat, so he doesn’t have one
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Akira, I hope you know that Mona-chan has demanded you apologize for calling him a cat when he is clearly not a cat!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** His words, not mine!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** if it had been literally anybody else saying that, they would have been clawed to death
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** but nobody would ever claw haruchan to death
> 
> **joker-ace:** sorry morgana
> 
> **joker-ace:** you’re not a cat
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** “Apology accepted!” -Mona-chan
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh thank fuck
> 
> **joker-ace:** i know we tease him a lot but i really don’t want to hurt his feelings
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I am about two seconds away from adding a no-cursing restriction on this chat.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** noooooo
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** This group is...rather chaotic, to say the least.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You get used to it.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** ok im back what did i miss
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh shit
> 
> **joker-ace:** uhhh nothing important
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** ?

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** that was literally the most sus thing you could have said
> 
> **joker-ace:** well i’m not gonna out his maybe-soulmate-bond with yusuke
> 
> **joker-ace:** it’s kinda obvious that he likes yusuke and i don’t want to raise his hopes in case it’s not mutual
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s my best bro, i can’t screw him over like that
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok but you responded in a way that’s gonna make him wanna look at earlier messages
> 
> **joker-ace:** trust me on this futaba, he just,,,, doesn’t give a shit if i say something weird
> 
> **joker-ace:** i say weird things all the time, he’s used to it

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** well that was a weird response
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** but whatever dude

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **joker-ace:** told you so
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** shut up bitch

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** so whats the plan for tmr
> 
> **joker-ace:** you and i are gonna meet sumire in shibuya and go pick up akechi, and he’ll guide us to the location of shido’s palace
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen will pick up futaba and yusuke, then they’ll head to the courthouse together
> 
> **joker-ace:** kenshin will meet haru and morgana in front of okumura’s palace and enter together, and ann will enter after them to keep her identity hidden
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** alright cool
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** where is inari anyway
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Ah, I apologize. I saw a most extraordinary bird through the dorm window and rushed to photograph it. I hope I haven’t missed anything too important.
> 
> **joker-ace:** nah not really

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** bitch how sus can you get
> 
> **joker-ace:** shut up

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Most of us have school tomorrow. We should get some rest.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sucks to be a student lol
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I said most of us. You and Akechi-kun are obviously exempt from that group.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You should still get rest regardless.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** As you wish. There is one more thing I need to do within Mementos tonight. After that is completed, I will rest.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** crowboy, makochan, and inari are literally the only people here who text in perfect grammar and it’s weird
> 
> **lobster-boy:** When it comes to being weird, I believe you have no room to complain.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** look here inari
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you may be right but that’s no reason to constantly call me out on it
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Rest. All of you.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’ll make sure she rests
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’d like to see you try bitch
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Futaba, please get some rest! You’ll need it for your Palace infiltration tomorrow!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** fineeeeee
> 
> **joker-ace:** tysm sumire
> 
> **ultra-violet:** No problem!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** If any of you are still online after the next five minutes, I am coming to your places of residence and forcing you to rest.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** o shit queen snapped
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh shit oh fuck we’d better run
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ha bitch good luck escaping before makochan fuckin storms the house and beats your sorry ass into next week
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** REST.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yes ma’am

★ ☆ ★

Goro closed the messaging app before seeing whether anyone else responded, but he didn’t put his phone away. Instead he opened the Metaverse Navigator and activated the voice command function---then hesitated.

**_What plagues you, my prince?_ ** Robin gently asked him.

_ I don’t know, _ Goro said.

**_You do know, knight,_ ** came Loki’s reply.  **_Say it._ **

Goro hesitated, then said,  _ I’m afraid it will be too similar to what she said to me, the night before she died. _

**_It won’t. You know she didn’t mean it,_ ** Robin said.  **_She could never hate you. This person won’t, either._ **

**_For once we are in agreement. You are trying to improve, my knight, and that alone is enough._ **

_ I thought you didn’t want me to turn away from the dark. _

**_I would rather see you find ways to balance it with the light than watch you be consumed again._ **

_ I’ll take it, _ Goro said.

He raised the phone to his face and hesitated just a moment more, then spoke aloud.

“Hara Nao,” he said.

“Match found,” came the automated voice of the navigator, and a set of directions popped up.

With a deep breath, Goro started walking.

★ ☆ ★

Nao was on a higher level; unlike her brother, she had never been particularly distorted, and it only took a few minutes to find her. Before Goro passed through the swirling vortex, however, he stopped walking and shifted his outfit from the bright, princely attire (which he’d come to think of as his “Crow” suit) to the darker Black Mask suit, which he hadn’t worn for about a week. Robin Hood and Loki both expressed surprise at this, but neither one protested, so Goro didn’t bother explaining his choice.

_ If Hara-san attacks me, it will be completely justified, _ Goro said.  _ I ask that neither of you interfere. _

**_At all?_ ** Loki said.  **_Are you insane?_ **

_ Maybe. But please. Don’t interfere with this. That’s all I ask. _

After a moment, Robin said,  **_If your life is in peril, we will step in to save you. However, up until that point, we will merely observe._ **

**_Even if it’s incredibly stupid,_ ** Loki added.

_ Thank you both, _ Goro said, and he stepped through the vortex.

He didn’t exactly  _ flinch _ at what he saw, per se, but it did make him take a quick step backward.

Hara Nao’s Shadow was not standing, or even sitting. She was on the ground, flat on her back, eyes closed. For a moment Goro thought she was dead; then he noticed the slight rising and falling of her chest.

_ I did this, _ Goro told his Personas, horrified.  _ I took this woman and I ruined her life. _

Robin sighed and said,  **_I will tell you what I told you before. She can still recover._ **

_ She’s been in a coma for months, Robin. _

**_People have emerged from comas after longer periods of time,_ ** Loki said.

_ After their Shadows were pumped full of your insanity? _ Goro shot back.

After a moment, Loki said,  **_You came here for a reason. I refuse to believe that it was just to torture yourself with possibilities. Do what you came to do._ **

_ What do you mean? I only came here to see what had happened to her Shadow. _

**_You came here for another reason, knight, and we both know it._ **

**_Besides, you’ll never know if it will work unless you try,_ ** Robin added encouragingly.

_ What are you even---oh. _ Goro suddenly realized.  _ You mean...but I didn’t think she’d be like this. _

For the very first time, both his Personas spoke in unison.  **_Wake her up._ **

The solution was so simple that for a moment Goro almost believed it was a trick. But with the waves of encouragement from  _ both _ Personas, he suddenly felt certain that it was the only way to proceed.

Slowly, hesitantly, Goro walked over to the unconscious body of Shadow Nao and knelt beside her. As gently as was possible with his clawed gloves, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.

“Wake up, Hara-san,” he murmured. “Wake up.”

Nao’s fingers twitched, but she did not awaken. Goro shook her again, a little firmer this time.

“Hara-san,” he said, louder. “Wake up, Hara-san, wake up. Please wake up.”

**_Keep going,_ ** Robin said.

_ She won’t wake up. Not for me. _

**_Will you let that stop you?_ ** Loki said.  **_Are you a Phantom Thief or not? Have you ever seen Joker back down?_ **

**_Have you ever seen Joker turn away from his mission in the face of adversity?_ ** Robin said.  **_Hold your head up high and keep fighting._ **

**_Stand tall and stand with pride. You’re not some weakling. You’re a knight, powerful and fierce._ **

**_You’re a prince, brave and honorable. You can be a hero. Make yourself a hero._ **

Emboldened by his Personas’ words, Goro straightened his shoulders.  _ Loki, lend me your strength. Robin Hood, lend me your perseverance. _

They responded as one---Loki delighted, Robin proud.  **_As you wish._ **

“Hara-san. Wake up,” Goro said aloud, his Personas supporting him. “Come on. You’ve been unconscious long enough. It’s time to return. It’s time to wake up.”

He shook Nao’s shoulder once more, careful to make sure his claws didn’t poke her---and this time, miraculously, her eyes fluttered open, golden and confused.

“You,” she said, surprised---but, Goro noticed,  _ not _ angry, at least not yet.

“Me,” Goro said, removing his hand from her shoulder. “Can you stand, Hara-san?”

Nao struggled to sit up; Goro moved to help her, but she flinched away from his claws, so he shifted back slightly and let her sit on her own.

“Why are you here?” she asked him, eyeing him nervously. “You already hurt me once. Wasn’t that enough for you? Or are you going to kill me this time?”

“I’m not here to hurt  _ or _ kill you, Hara-san. And I’m not going to drive you psychotic again, either,” Goro said. “I swear it.”

“Then why? Why are you back here?”

He hesitated, then said, “I...wanted to see if I could help you. If I could undo the damage I caused you.”

“You can’t,” Nao said, eyes narrowing. She still didn’t attack him, though, which was a good sign.

“I can’t,” Goro agreed. “Nor can I ever make up for the people who have died because of me. But you’re awake. Which means that your real self isn’t dead yet. And while I can’t undo the damage I did to you, maybe I can help you recover.”

Nao frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Your real self can wake up now,” Goro said. “Once you return to your real self and emerge from your coma, you can begin healing properly. In addition, I...was wondering if maybe I could take the chaos back from you. The chaos I gave you, I mean. That’s what caused your psychotic breakdown. I hope that if I take it back, it can stop damaging you, and as such stop negatively affecting your real self as well.”

“You...would do such a thing?” Nao said, confused. “But I thought....”

“I won’t say I’m completely different now,” Goro said, “but I like to think I’m changing for the better. May I have your hand, Hara-san?”

“How will you take the...‘chaos’ from me? Will it hurt?”

“I sincerely hope not,” Goro said. “I’ll need to be in physical contact with you. Then my Personas will help me draw out the chaos and pull it back into me.”

“Will it drive  _ you _ psychotic, then?” Nao asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Goro told her truthfully. “As soon as it’s done, I’d recommend getting as far away from me as possible, just in case I lose control. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

**_We will not let you lose control, my prince,_ ** Robin reassured him.

Nao slowly offered her hand to Goro and said, “All right.”

Goro took her hand as gently as possible and said to his Personas,  _ Your time to shine. _

**_This may be quite intense,_ ** Loki said, never one to mince words.

Then a burning sensation started entering Goro’s hand, spreading up through his arm, his shoulder, his whole body---

Goro inhaled sharply through gritted teeth and tightened his grip on Nao’s hand---

Nao flinched back, but didn’t try to pull her arm away---

**_Almost done,_ ** Loki said---

All at once, his body stopped feeling like it was being torn apart from the inside, and the burning was replaced by the cool flow of Robin’s healing magic. Goro released Nao’s hand with a gasp of relief; Nao stumbled to her feet and backed away several steps, still watching him.

**_It is done,_ ** Robin said.  **_You did very well._ **

“It’s done,” Goro said, forcing himself to stand as well. “I’ll, ah. I’ll take my leave now, Hara-san.”

He took a few (slightly unsteady) steps towards the exit, then stopped as Nao suddenly said, “Wait.”

Goro turned back towards her. “Yes?”

“My brother,” Nao said. “What happened to him? Is he still alive?”

“He still lives,” Goro said.

To his immense surprise, Nao frowned and said, “Is he still an evil asshole working for the conspiracy?”

With a slight laugh, Goro said, “No. I changed his heart a few days ago---not as the Black Mask, but as Crow. He confessed to his crimes in public and is awaiting trial. I expect he’ll be in prison for a while.”

“Then I thank you,” Nao said. “You have done me---and society---a great service by changing Yori’s heart. Even if it  _ was _ under a different name. Even if the world will never know it was you---but I’ll know, and that’s enough.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Goro said, and he meant it. “Goodbye, Hara-san. Good luck with your recovery.”

“Goodbye,” Nao said with a small wave. Goro returned the wave, then walked away.

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed, long-live-the-Queen, ultra-violet**
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok so this is now the group of people who know about the black mask
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** What?
> 
> **joker-ace:** akechi told futaba the truth last night
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I just happened to overhear it when I came back to check on Futaba.
> 
> **joker-ace:** now that we’re on the same page
> 
> **joker-ace:** i think the thing he wants to complete in mementos is maybe related to that
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** He said himself he was done being the Black Mask.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah i know
> 
> **joker-ace:** i don’t think it’s gonna be a mental shutdown or anything
> 
> **joker-ace:** i feel like it’s more about making amends this time
> 
> **ultra-violet:** But we have so little information.
> 
> **joker-ace:** hear me out on this, sumire
> 
> **joker-ace:** you know how you said you could sense futaba’s emotions
> 
> **joker-ace:** and that’s how you knew she was in distress
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Yes?
> 
> **joker-ace:** this is like that
> 
> **joker-ace:** i can feel his determination
> 
> **joker-ace:** he’s trying to help someone
> 
> **joker-ace:** i think we should wait and just. let it happen
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh shit you used a . in your message you’re serious
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Are you all right, Futaba?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** we had a pretty good talk actually
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** dw makochan we can trust akira on this
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Well. If you say so, I suppose.
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks futaba
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** just here to support my brother
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** even if he is a dumbass sometimes
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** holy shit
> 
> **ultra-violet:** What is it?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok so you know hara yori
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** akechi’s first change of heart
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah
> 
> **joker-ace:** seemed like a real asshole
> 
> **joker-ace:** what about him
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** remember how he mentioned his sister nao suffered a psychotic break months ago and has been in a coma ever since
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Indeed.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** well
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i may or may not have begun monitoring her condition through the security cameras in her hospital room ever since his confession
> 
> **joker-ace:** futaba wtf i’m pretty sure that’s illegal
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** bitch i’ve done phantom thief shit more illegal than that
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** anyways i was monitoring her when you texted and so the camera feed was still up on my monitor and holy shit guys
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** she woke up
> 
> **ultra-violet:** What?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** she just,,,, opened her eyes out of nowhere
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** the hospital doesn’t even know yet, it’s literally only been a few seconds
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** She just...woke up from a several-month-long coma?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** No prompting, no outside influence...nothing?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** that’s where the second part of this comes in
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i was monitoring her because about five minutes before akira texted me, i got a message from akechi asking me to check up on her
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** which is hella sus, since i know he was the one who put her in this condition
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so i said “sure dude but why do you want me to do it”
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and he fuckin logged off instead of answering
> 
> **joker-ace:** i think i see where this is going
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** but. like. seriously, think about it
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** akechi goro, metaverse-user, former black mask, the person behind the psychotic breaks
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** suddenly asking a phantom thief to check on the condition of one of his targets?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and then not fuckin answering when the phantom thief reasonably asks why?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** But how could Akechi-kun have possibly known that Hara Nao would wake up?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** remember how you asked whether there was outside influence?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i don’t think there was outside influence
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** but i do think there was inside influence
> 
> **joker-ace:** holy shit
> 
> **joker-ace:** mementos
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** bingo
> 
> **ultra-violet:** You think he did something to her Shadow?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** right on the money
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And you believe that whatever he did is the cause of her awakening?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** nailed it
> 
> **joker-ace:** did you ask him?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** he’s still ghosting me
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok i’ll ask him then
> 
> **ultra-violet:** No, wait, let me do it!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I need to talk to him about something anyway.
> 
> **joker-ace:** alright you do it
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks sumire
> 
> **ultra-violet:** No problem!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you’re an angel sumi
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh, please, I’m no angel! I just want to help.
> 
> **joker-ace:** you’ll always be my sister’s angel
> 
> **joker-ace:** good luck w/ akechi
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you! I’ll report back shortly!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ve decided that this is officially out of my control, so good luck, Sumire.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** lmao queen is done with us

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, prince-of-crows**
> 
> **joker-ace:** honestly i can’t really blame you for ghosting futaba
> 
> **joker-ace:** and you barely know me, so i understand if you’re ghosting me too
> 
> **joker-ace:** but sumire’s about to text you and i’d appreciate it if you don’t ghost her
> 
> **joker-ace:** also
> 
> **joker-ace:** i know it’s been nothing but chaos since we first met last week
> 
> **joker-ace:** but you and i are gonna get to know each other soon, okay?
> 
> **joker-ace:** stay safe goro
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> texting shenanigans are fun to write :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a moment, Akira wasn’t sure if the nav had worked or not. The Diet Building looked about the same, minus the metal fence that had been separating it from the group of Thieves. The sky, however, was a pale red, and Akira found that he was already in his thief attire.
> 
>  ** _Turn around,_** Arsène said, and it was so firm that Akira immediately obeyed, gasping at what he found.
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro and Sumire have an important conversation. Goro’s latest mission makes the news; the Thieves’ group chat explodes in response. Akira begins learning more about Goro. Akira, Goro, Sumire, and Ryuji enter Shido’s Palace, where a secret is revealed and power is displayed.

> **prince-of-crows, ultra-violet**
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Hello, Akechi-senpai!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Hello, Yoshizawa-san.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I was just talking to Futaba, and she said you started ghosting her after making a very strange request of her.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ah.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** She told me the nature of the request, as well as the outcome.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I was wondering, well....
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Say it.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** All right.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I was wondering what you did to Hara Nao’s Shadow.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You’re quite sharp.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** It was Futaba’s conclusion.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Very well.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** As you know, I drove Nao-san psychotic several months ago. She entered a coma shortly after that time, partially due to the break.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I drove her psychotic using an ability unique to my first Persona, Loki. I took some of Loki’s chaos and I gave it to her Shadow.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Put simply, I wanted to see if I could...undo that.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** You wanted to undo the psychotic break?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** To an extent, yes.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Obviously there is no way to undo the damage I had already caused. But I hoped that I could at least take the chaos back from her.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Did you succeed?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** In taking the chaos? Yes. It’s gone.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** And what about the other part?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Other part?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Akechi-senpai. A few minutes after you asked Futaba to monitor Nao-san’s condition, Futaba informed us that Nao-san had suddenly emerged from her coma. It’s pretty clear that you somehow knew Nao-san’s condition would change.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** So it was successful, then. I had hoped.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** How did you do it?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Nao-san’s Shadow was unconscious. I woke up the Shadow. This, I assume, directly translated to the awakening of her real-world self.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Has she...said anything yet?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Futaba says the hospital staff isn’t yet aware of her awakening.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Okay.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Now it’s my turn to ask a question.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Ask away!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Earlier, you said “Futaba informed us” about Nao-san’s awakening. Not “Futaba informed me” about her awakening. So who’s “us”?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh dear.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Akira’s involved, isn’t he.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Makoto-senpai as well. We had been wondering what you were trying to do in Mementos. That’s when Futaba told us about Nao-san’s awakening and of her theory about your involvement.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** We didn’t mean anything by it! Akira-senpai and Futaba both trust you, and Makoto-senpai and I trust them, so we trust you as well.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m not angry, Yoshizawa-san.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Did they tell you to ask me about Nao-san?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I volunteered! There’s something else I wanted to talk to you about, anyway, so it would have been easiest for me to discuss both things.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** What was the second thing?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Ah. Well, you see...this is a highly personal topic, so I’ll understand if you choose not to talk about it.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Personal? How so?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I wanted to ask---and I apologize in advance---I wanted to ask who you lost.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** ...excuse me?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** As you know, around two years ago, my sister, Kasumi, died saving my life. It took me a long time to recover. Her memory is what drives me.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’ve noticed a similar kind of drive in you. A drive that only comes after losing someone important to you.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I was wondering who you had lost, to give you that drive.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’m sorry if that was too intrusive of me. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I suppose you would recognize the same pain of loss within me after your own loss.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m sorry for your loss, by the way. I know you loved Kasumi-san very much.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you, Akechi-senpai.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I did lose someone very important to me. And her death is what drives me.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** If I may ask, what was her name?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Her name was Akechi Chiyo. She was my mother.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh. I’m so sorry.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** It was a long time ago.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** If there’s anything I learned from my sister’s death, it’s that no amount of time passed ever makes it okay.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That’s true, I suppose.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Is it all right if I tell Futaba, Akira-senpai, and Makoto-senpai about what you did for Nao-san?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I won’t tell anyone about your mother.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Of course. They have a right to know.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And thank you.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** If you ever need to talk, I’m always happy to listen!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Good night, Akechi-senpai!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good night, Yoshizawa-san.

★ ☆ ★

The next morning, Akira was shaken awake by Futaba, whose red eyes were wide with excitement.

“It’s all over the news!” she said. “Come on, it’s airing live, we’re gonna miss it---”

“Miss  _ what? _ What’s all over the news?” Akira said, rubbing his eyes.

“Hara Nao’s interview with the press!”

Akira sat up, suddenly awake. “What?”

Futaba rushed over to the TV in the corner of Akira’s room and turned it on, then switched channels until she reached the news station.

“---first psychotic break victim to fully return to their pre-break state,” the reporter said. “Bewildered doctors say that she seems to have completely recovered from the break with no side effects. This is live from the hospital where Hara-san was admitted.”

The camera switched to Hara Nao herself, sitting up in her hospital bed. Akira noticed that she looked perfectly healthy, and there was a light in her eyes that he’d seen in his friends’ eyes many times before, as well as in Yano Kenshin’s eyes---the light of hope.

“Hello, people of Japan,” Nao said. “I’m sure many of you are wondering what triggered my awakening and recovery. To be fully honest, I don’t quite remember. But I do know this---I was saved by Crow, the very same person who changed my brother’s heart. He has done a great service in changing Yori’s heart, and when I testify against Yori in court, I will make sure everyone is aware just how much the change of heart has helped society. I believe that Crow truly has society’s best interests at heart, and that we can trust him. I will not be answering questions until the trial.”

The camera switched back to the reporter. “Hara-san will be receiving a full discharge from the hospital within the week, given that the doctors cannot find anything wrong with her. Hara Yori, currently in police custody and awaiting trial, has not yet commented on this shocking turn of events. In addition, there have been no messages from the conspiracy or from the Phantom Thieves. Stay tuned for more updates as we receive them.”

“Holy shit,” Akira said. “My phone---”

Futaba picked it up from his desk and tossed it to him. “Here. Group chat’s blowing up.”

“I bet,” Akira muttered, opening the chat.

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** @prince-of-crows WAS THAT YOU
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Did you trigger Hara-san’s awakening?
> 
> **lobster-boy:** How did you accomplish such a thing?
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Would you be able to do it for anyone?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I too am wondering about that.
> 
> **joker-ace:** jesus christ guys let the man breathe
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** @prince-of-crows I KNOW YOURE ONLINE MOTHERFUCKER
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Akechi-senpai?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** GUYS
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LET THE GUY SPEAK FOR HIMSELF
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks futaba
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** carry on
> 
> **joker-ace:** akechi?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Yes, it was me.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I am not discussing it beyond that.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a Palace to prepare for. As do all of you.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** BACK THE FUCK UP
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** WHY AINT YOU DISCUSSING IT

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed, long-live-the-Queen, ultra-violet**
> 
> **joker-ace:** shit guys we need to cover for him
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’ll handle it!

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I suspect it’s making him uncomfortable to be questioned by all of us at once. After all, you wouldn’t be comfortable being interrogated by eight people, would you?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’m sure he’ll talk about it in his own time, when he wants us to know. It’s his business, after all, and we should respect that.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed, long-live-the-Queen, ultra-violet**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** good save
> 
> **joker-ace:** you are a blessing upon this earth
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Well done, Sumire-chan.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you!

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **joker-ace:** in any case, he made a fair point
> 
> **joker-ace:** our palace missions start after school today
> 
> **joker-ace:** make sure you’ve got everything you need
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** After school, I’ll pick up Futaba and then Yusuke from Leblanc and Kosei, respectively. We’ll then head to the courthouse and begin infiltrating my sister’s Palace.
> 
> **joker-ace:** morgana?
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** “Haru and I will meet Kenshin outside Okumura Foods Corporate HQ and enter Okumura’s Palace, then wait for Lady Ann, who will enter the Palace after us to keep her identity hidden from Kenshin!” -Mona-chan
> 
> **joker-ace:** akechi?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You and Skull will meet Yoshizawa-san in Shibuya, then come pick me up from Mementos. I will then lead you to the location of Shido’s Palace, and we will begin our infiltration.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i don’t remember whether i told you this already or not but you and i will be leading the infiltration together
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You didn’t. But thank you.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** We need Kenshin to open the block in Okumura’s Palace, but after that, will he still be coming with us? It would put him at risk
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I would rather he not stay within the Palace.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I can escort him back out of the Palace once he’s opened the block!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** That way, the more experienced Ann-chan and Mona-chan can work on securing the route while I make sure Yano-san is safe.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** That’s a good idea, Haru
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m cool with that, as long as morgana approves
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Okumura-san, I can pass on Kenshin’s phone number to you if you want.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Alright! I’ll let him know the plan for today.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Everyone, please remember to be careful with your infiltrations, and like Futaba-chan said, stick to chat unless absolutely necessary.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Now get ready for school, those of you who are students.

“Shit, she’s right,” Akira said. “I’m gonna be late. Futaba, keep an eye out for any changes on your surveillance networks, and let me know immediately if something happens.”

“You got it, bro,” Futaba said, giving him a thumbs up.

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, prince-of-crows**
> 
> **joker-ace:** what’s your favorite color
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Aren’t you in class right now?
> 
> **joker-ace:** lunch
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen would kill me if i was texting you in class
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I see.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** It’s red.
> 
> **joker-ace:** what about your favorite food
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I like most sweet things, but my absolute favorite would be pancakes.
> 
> **joker-ace:** really? pancakes?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** They’re delicious.
> 
> **joker-ace:** huh
> 
> **joker-ace:** favorite activity?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Chess.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah that doesn’t surprise me at all
> 
> **joker-ace:** favorite book?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** It’s hard to pick just one. “The Da Vinci Code” and “The Silence of the Lambs” are among my favorites.
> 
> **joker-ace:** favorite tv show?
> 
> **joker-ace:** and don’t say the x folders because that's way too cliché
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I will have you know that “The X Folders” is an excellent show. But, no, it is not my favorite.
> 
> **joker-ace:** what is your favorite then
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m going to choose not to answer that.
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh come on
> 
> **joker-ace:** please?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** No.
> 
> **joker-ace:** is it embarrassing or smth
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ugh.
> 
> **joker-ace:** IT IS
> 
> **joker-ace:** can i guess it????
> 
> **joker-ace:** is it bubbly hills or smth?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Absolutely not.
> 
> **joker-ace:** the running dead
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Would that be embarrassing?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And no, that’s not it.
> 
> **joker-ace:** omg is it featherman
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ngh.
> 
> **joker-ace:** IT’S FEATHERMAN ISN’T IT
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Shouldn’t you be back in class by now?
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m on the way back rn
> 
> **joker-ace:** HEY NO CHANGING THE SUBJECT
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** If I confirm it, will you let it drop?
> 
> **joker-ace:** dude featherman’s a good show
> 
> **joker-ace:** but yeah i’ll drop it
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Very well.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** My favorite TV show is, in fact, Featherman.
> 
> **joker-ace:** YESSSSS
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Go back to class.
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok ok
> 
> **joker-ace:** good luck changing hearts
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good luck with school.

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, skull-and-crossbones**
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** wait why r we meetin sumire in shibuya
> 
> **joker-ace:** she has a tournament audition today
> 
> **joker-ace:** she’s missing the second half of school to go to it
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** ok
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** btw whyd u pick me to come w/ u and ur boyfriend and ur sisters soulmate
> 
> **joker-ace:** wdym
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** idk i thought youd pick noir or smth
> 
> **joker-ace:** you’re my best bro
> 
> **joker-ace:** and this palace is apparently gonna be a real challenge
> 
> **joker-ace:** i trust you to have our backs
> 
> **joker-ace:** i like fighting side by side with you
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’d pick you over haru any day
> 
> **joker-ace:** pls don’t tell her i said that
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** i wont
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** thx bro
> 
> **joker-ace:** you got it bro

★ ☆ ★

Goro made sure to switch back to Robin Hood’s princely attire before teleporting up to the Mementos entrance, where the three Phantom Thieves were waiting for him.

“Hello, Akechi-senpai,” Sumire said with a smile.

“Yoshizawa-san,” Goro said. “Sakamoto-kun. Akira.”

“Yo,” Ryuji said.

“Ready to go?” Akira said.

Goro nodded. “I’ve still got the disguise Oracle-san gave me. Let’s go.”

They warped back to the real world using Akira’s phone; Ryuji inspected the disguise and gave an impressed nod.

“Futaba did a good job on you,” he said.

“She certainly did,” Akira said. “Lead the way, Goro.”

“All three of you, keep your distance as we walk. You stand out quite a bit,” Goro said. “This way.”

The three Shujin students fell back into the crowd; Goro silently began the journey to the Diet Building, hoping that Futaba’s disguise was good enough to get him there alive.

Much to Goro’s relief, they made it to the Diet Building without incident, and Goro found a spot in the shadows next to the fence to wait for the other Thieves. Akira was the next to reach the building, ducking into the shadows beside Goro with a frown.

“The Diet Building?” he said. “Seriously?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Goro sighed. “The location isn’t lost on me.”

“Wait,” Akira said, lowering his voice. “You said you awakened to Robin Hood within this Palace.”

“Yes,” Goro said.

“What if the Shadows recognize you? They could reveal your identity to Ryuji.”

After a moment, Goro said, “Shit. I hadn’t considered.”

“I’m sorry,” Akira said. “I should’ve assigned Ryuji with another group; I’d forgotten you had already been inside and fought some of the Shadows---”

“He would have found out eventually. It’ll be better if I tell him myself, instead of letting a Shadow reveal me,” Goro said. “I...need to tell the rest of the Thieves at some point, as well.”

“Tell us what?” Ryuji said as he and Sumire joined them---Ryuji on Akira’s left, Sumire on Goro’s right.

Goro took a deep breath and said, “The truth. Come on. Let’s enter the Palace first.”

He pulled out his phone and raised it to his face.

“Shido Masayoshi,” he said. “Diet Building. Ship.”

“Beginning navigation,” the nav said, and they were warped into the Palace.

★ ☆ ★

For a moment, Akira wasn’t sure if the nav had worked or not. The Diet Building looked about the same, minus the metal fence that had been separating it from the group of Thieves. The sky, however, was a pale red, and Akira found that he was already in his thief attire.

**_Turn around,_ ** Arsène said, and it was so firm that Akira immediately obeyed, gasping at what he found.

They were on a ship, all right. They---and the entirety of the Diet Building---were on a giant cruiser, sailing through a bloody red ocean of debris. Entire buildings were sunken, many partially destroyed. Windows were broken; chunks of framework were missing; as the ship moved forward, it pushed the building wreckage aside, allowing it to progress through the sea of destruction unhindered.

“Holy shit,” Ryuji whispered.

“I don’t know how many of Shido’s speeches you’ve heard,” Goro said, stepping forward. His eyes were on the horizon. “But he’s always been hung up on steering Japan in the correct direction. The whole ‘ship’ metaphor is pretty on-the-nose for his state of mind. I will personally make sure that son of a bitch pays for his crimes.”

Ryuji and Sumire both whirled towards him; they had never heard him swear. Akira, already used to it, stepped up beside him.

“He  _ will _ pay,” Akira promised quietly. “I don’t know what he did to you, Goro, but he’ll pay for it.”

Goro took a deep breath, then turned to Ryuji.

“I need to tell you something,” he said.

Ryuji’s brow furrowed. “Sure, man, what’s up?”

“Wait. Skull,” Akira said. “I need you to do me a favor. When Crow tells you what he needs to tell you, I need you to not...react too strongly without hearing his reasoning, okay?”

“Reasonin’ for what?”

Sumire grimaced but said nothing. Akira took a half-step forward, prepared to get between Ryuji and Goro at a moment’s notice.

Goro took another deep breath, and without any other warning, his outfit shifted from soft white and red to dark blue and black, bright gold to sharp silver, scarlet tengu mask to black knight helmet.

Ryuji swore loudly and started forward, raising his pipe to swing down---

Akira reacted faster than Goro did; quicker than lightning, he stepped in front of Goro and raised his silver dagger, blocking Ryuji’s attack easily.

“What the eff, dude?!” Ryuji shouted, attempting to swing again. Akira blocked the second attack just as easily.

“Let him explain,” Akira said. “Please, Ryuji. This is important.”

“He’s the Black Mask!”

“I know!” Akira said, raising his hands. “I know he’s done a lot of bad things! But I promise he’s changing for the better, all right? He’s risking his life by returning to this Palace. The conspiracy hates him. He saved Nao as a means of remedying one of his mistakes. He’s not inherently evil.”

Ryuji slowly lowered the pipe, glaring at Goro.

“I’ve made my choice,” Goro said. “The choice to betray the conspiracy and join the Thieves instead. The choice to dedicate myself towards your cause. The choice to stand by Akira no matter what. I’ve sworn myself to him. I’ll follow him down any path. You don’t have to forgive me, or like me. But the decision is made, and I will not waver.”

“If I step back,” Akira said, “will you attack him again?”

Ryuji hesitated, then shook his head. Akira lowered his hands and stepped back.

“You’d better keep your promise, then,” Ryuji said to Goro, pointing a threatening finger towards him. “If you screw him over, I’ll kill you myself.”

“Fair enough,” Goro said, and his outfit shifted back to the prince suit. “Let’s move. It’s only a matter of time before the Shadows realize we’re here.”

“You’re right,” Akira said. “We should go. Crow, on my left. Violet, his left. Skull, on my right. Lead the way, Crow.”

★ ☆ ★

It was not lost on Goro that Akira had ordered the team so that he was between Goro and Ryuji, and so that Sumire was next to Goro. It made Goro feel...well, he wasn’t sure how it made him feel. Grateful, sure, but something else too.

**_Happy,_ ** Robin suggested.  **_He’s made you happy._ **

_ I’ve barely known him for a week. _

**_That week has already done wonders for you._ **

**_You have a job to do, knight,_ ** Loki said.

_ Right. _ “Follow me.”

The group made it into the Diet Building without incident. The other three, who had never been inside the real Diet Building, gasped in awe at the grandeur inside; Goro, who had entered it more times than he liked to count, rested his hand on the hilt of his saber and kept walking. He led the way up the staircase in the center of the lobby, glancing back once to make sure the others were still coming. Sumire skipped a few steps to catch up with Goro.

“How similar is this to the real building?” she asked him.

“Too similar,” Goro said. “Most of the distortion is further in. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet or not, but all the people in here are wearing masks. This Palace is unfortunately very literal when it comes to Shido’s views.”

“Huh,” Sumire said. “Oh! I forgot to ask earlier. What are your Personas’ specialties? My Persona, Cendrillon, uses Bless, physical, and support skills.”

“Robin Hood uses mainly Bless and Curse, plus some healing. Loki uses physical and Almighty skills with a few random support skills thrown in,” Goro said. “What about the other two? Joker and Skull, I mean.”

“Skull’s Persona, Captain Kidd, uses Electric and physical, as well as a few buffing skills. Joker’s Personas are hard to explain---you’d be better off asking him yourself---but his initial Persona, Arsène, uses Curse and physical,” Sumire said.

They reached the top of the staircase; right as Akira and Ryuji finally reached the top, a trio of Shadows appeared before them.

“You,” they hissed when they saw Goro.

“Oh, fuck off,” Goro said, removing his mask in a burst of flame. “Loki, Megidolaon!”

Before they even had a chance to transform into their true forms, Loki’s blast of Almighty magic obliterated them. Akira whistled, impressed.

“I’m glad you didn’t do that when we met,” he said. “I’d have been done for.”

“You would have lost regardless,” Goro said as his mask reformed. “Had it not been for the unintentional reveal of our bond, I would have killed you on the spot.”

“I don’t doubt that. You’re pretty good with a saber,” Akira said.

“Pretty good? I could have had your guts on the floor of Mementos within moments if you’d been an assassination target.”

“Oh, so you wanted to make it hurt?”

“Something like that,” Goro said. “Every one of your previous targets had been working with Shido. You made yourselves my enemy.”

“Not all of them,” Akira said. “Oracle was one of our targets, after all.”

“Uh, guys?” Ryuji said, completely lost. “What the fuck?”

“Right, you don’t know how we met,” Goro said. “I found him in Mementos and proceeded to attack him. How do you think we realized our bond?”

“Holy shit,” Ryuji said. “For real?”

“Yep,” Akira said.

“The first letter of introduction we need to obtain is from the politician Ooe. He’s typically in the restaurant. We’ll need a member’s card to get in,” Goro said.

“Right, you mentioned letters of introduction earlier.” Akira frowned. “Where are we supposed to get a member’s card?”

“Look around, I guess,” Ryuji said.

“Use your third eye ability, Joker-senpai,” Sumire suggested.

“Third eye?” Goro said, confused.

“Question for you,” Akira said. “Have you ever been to the Velvet Room?”

“The  _ what? _ What the hell are you talking about?”

“Guess that’s a no. Well, the guy who runs it---Igor---he’s given me some ‘abilities’ to aid in my ‘rehabilitation’ or some shit. He won’t ever give me a straight answer. Anyways, one of the abilities he gave me was the power to see the unseen,” Akira said. “I call it the third eye. I use it to find treasure in Palaces and stuff. In theory, like Violet suggested, it could help us find a member’s card, too.”

“Like navigation, but also not....” Goro muttered. “Huh. You continue to surprise me, Joker.”

“All part of my charm,” Akira said with a smirk.

“We should probably focus on the mission instead of standing here flirting all day,” Sumire said.

“You’re absolutely right,” Goro said. “I can take you to the restaurant, at least. Then it’s down to finding a member’s card and getting in.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Ryuji said.

“I’d wait until we’ve actually done it before saying something like that,” Goro said, and he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally had to google the politician's name because the guy is so forgettable


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t suppose we can just threaten the letter out of him instead of trying to con him?” Ryuji said.
> 
> Goro opened his mouth, then paused, considering the idea.
> 
> “You know what?” he said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. “Why the fuck not. Let’s do that.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Goro, Akira, Sumire, and Ryuji begin the long and tedious process of infiltrating Shido’s Palace and gathering letters of introduction. Some encounters go better than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for what I put a certain character through during this chapter

Akira hated to admit it, but Goro’s navigation was at times more spot-on than even Futaba’s.

Part of it was likely because Goro had been in the Palace before; part of it was just because he had two extra years of experience in the Metaverse; part of it seemed to be natural talent. Within moments of entering a battle, Goro could provide every enemy’s strengths and weaknesses, as well as their elemental affinities and their typical behavior; he could sense safe rooms from fairly far away; he was particularly skilled at predicting when, who, and how an enemy would attack. In a way, it was like having Futaba  _ and _ Makoto with them in the Palace---and that wasn’t even considering Goro’s actual power.

Holy  _ shit, _ Goro was powerful.

It was honestly a little terrifying---how easily he could wipe out half a dozen shadows with a single blast from one of his Personas; how skillfully he wielded his saber; how precisely he could shoot with his golden ray gun; how nimbly he could evade almost every attack. In the battles between the Thieves’ arrival in the Palace and their arrival at the restaurant, there had been only two attacks Goro had failed to dodge, and both did very little damage.

That wasn’t to say that Goro didn’t have his weaknesses---depending on which Persona he had equipped at a given moment, a well-placed Bless or Curse attack could knock him down; he often focused too much on offense rather than defense; though Ryuji and Sumire hadn’t noticed it, Goro had actually tripped going up a flight of stairs on the way to the restaurant and had barely managed to stabilize himself in time (Akira saw everything, but chose not to mention it); when inflicted with status ailments, he was more heavily affected than the rest of the team, and more than once Akira had pulled him out of the battle before he could get hit with any follow-up attacks. But it was clear to everyone present that Goro’s strengths far outweighed his weaknesses, and he proved to be quite the valuable ally.

As Ryuji put it---and Akira agreed---Goro was really freaking badass.

After Akira found a member’s card with his third eye, and they reached the restaurant doors, Akira came up beside Goro and said, “Hey, you’re really good at this. I don’t doubt that you could complete this whole Palace yourself if you wanted to.”

“This is the easy part,” Goro replied. “And besides, I’ve been at this for a long time.”

“Where’d you learn to wield a saber like that? It’s impressive.”

“I took swordfighting lessons a long time ago. The Metaverse just gave me a new reason to practice.”

“Ready to get that letter of introduction?” Akira said.

“Of course,” Goro said. “Remember, this is a Shadow-Cognitive hybrid, so we shouldn’t kill it.”

“Got it,” Akira said. “Skull, Violet, you ready?”

“Ready when you are, Leader,” Ryuji said. Sumire, beside him, gave a thumbs-up.

Akira and Goro shared a glance, then pushed the restaurant doors open and led the way inside.

★ ☆ ★

“What’s your favorite non-sweet food?” Akira asked as he dodged Ooe’s ice attack.

“Are you seriously doing this in the middle of a battle?” Goro sighed. “He’s weak to Nuclear, by the way, if any of your Personas have that.”

“Does he nullify anything?”

“Resists Curse, Wind, and Physical. Drains Ice, of course.”

“Got it. And answer the question, Crow.”

“Violet, guard; he’ll target you next,” Goro said. “If you must know, Joker, my favorite non-sweet food is takoyaki. Non-spicy.”

“Takoyaki? Really? I figured it would be something fancier,” Akira said as he summoned Bishamonten. “Freidyne!”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Goro said. “Nice hit, by the way. He’s down. Let’s finish this.”

The Thieves surrounded Ooe, guns loaded and aimed directly at him.

“All-out attack!” Akira shouted.

Goro smirked; the four broke formation and unleashed their power on Ooe, who transformed back to his original form and slumped to the ground, utterly defeated.

“Give us the letter of introduction,” Akira said. “Now.”

“I can’t believe a bunch of kids bested me....” Ooe sobbed, even as he handed the letter over to Akira. “I’ve been disgraced...Shido-sama will be so upset....”

Goro snarled at being called a kid, and he allowed his knight outfit to take over for the briefest of moments---just enough to cause Ooe to scream in terror.

“We’re no kids,” Goro hissed. “And Shido  _ will _ fall before us.”

**_Let me destroy him for insulting your honor,_ ** Loki growled, and for a wild moment Goro actually considered it.

Then he remembered: this wasn’t just an ordinary Shadow, or a Cognitive. It was Ooe’s personal Shadow tied to a Cognitive, and killing the Shadow-Cognitive would kill his real-world self.

So instead, Goro shifted back into his prince suit, sheathed his saber, and walked away.

★ ☆ ★

“Favorite genre of music?”

“The second letter of introduction is from a former noble. He’ll be on the pool deck,” Goro said. “We take the elevator on that side of the restaurant. My favorite genre of music is jazz, followed by classical.”

“Favorite song?” Akira said as he led the group over to the elevator Goro had indicated.

“‘No More What-Ifs’ by Lyn. It plays at a jazz club I’m particularly fond of.”

“Which of your Personas do you prefer using?” Ryuji asked this time.

“I have no preference,” Goro said. “They are both a part of me, and I do my best to use them equally.”

**_For which we are very grateful,_ ** Robin said warmly.

Goro sent both his Personas a feeling of appreciation, and though Loki snorted, both Personas accepted the feeling.

“What’s your favorite district of Tokyo?” Sumire said.

Goro pressed the button to call the elevator, then replied, “Kichijoji.”

“What do you like to do there?” Akira said curiously. “I’ve never been.”

“The jazz club I mentioned earlier is located there. It’s a special sanctuary of mine,” Goro said. “There’s also a darts and billiards place I like to visit.”

“You could take me there sometime?” Akira said, smiling hopefully.

Goro sighed, but said, “I suppose I could. Violet, if you could hit the ‘up’ button for us?”

“Sure,” Sumire said, pressing the top button on the elevator control panel. The doors slid shut, and the elevator began to ascend.

“I will warn you,” Goro said, “that this upcoming section is...not enjoyable. You’ll recall I mentioned that this Palace is incredibly literal when it comes to Shido’s views?”

“You might’ve mentioned it,” Ryuji said, leg bouncing anxiously.

“Well, this next section is...more literal than most. Have any of you ever had to deal with status effects that have turned you into mice?”

Sumire shook her head, but Akira and Ryuji both groaned.

“Seriously? I hate that,” Akira said.

Goro shrugged. “So do I, but it’s how he views people other than himself, so it’s something we’ll have to deal with. There may be a way to disable it---I suspect it relates to the golden statues of Shido that are present in some rooms of this Palace---but I don’t know much beyond that, so it will be up to you to figure it out.”

“This is gonna suck,” Ryuji muttered.

★ ☆ ★

It took a long time to solve the first mouse puzzle, especially considering that while Goro’s navigation was powerful, it didn’t have quite the same abilities as Futaba’s Necronomicon navigation. But Akira found that his third eye ability still worked while he was stuck in mouse form, and as long as the group avoided Shadows at all costs---none of them could fight while transformed into mice---they could find ways around locked doors that would have been impossible to use in human form.

Eventually the group found a golden switch, and when Akira activated it, a surprised Goro informed them that all the Shido statues on the ship seemed to have been disabled.

“That was exhausting,” Sumire said, who was the least experienced with Palaces and had never been turned into a mouse before this infiltration. “Will we have to deal with that again?”

“I’d bet money on it,” Goro said. “We’ll go through that unlocked door on the right. Follow me.”

Goro led them to two chests and another elevator, which brought them up to the pool deck, where a third chest was waiting. They found a safe room to the right of the deck and immediately entered it, still worn out from the mouse puzzle.

“I hate this place already,” Ryuji complained, collapsing in one of the chairs. “An’ we still have four letters left, right?”

“Correct,” Goro said, also claiming a chair. He immediately slumped down in it, pushing his scarlet tengu mask up to his forehead. “There’s a reason I could never complete this Palace alone.”

“Hey, I gotta question about that, actually,” Ryuji said. “You said you awakened to your second Persona in this Palace, right? If you never got past the mouse puzzle, where’d you awaken to it?”

“As a conspiracy member and Shido’s personal hitman, I used to have VIP access to most parts of this Palace,” Goro said. “I got ambushed in the engine room by a group of Shadows that didn’t know about my role in the conspiracy. I didn’t summon Loki in time, and by the time I realized the Shadows didn’t belong to specific people, I was already too weak to summon Loki, who doesn’t have any restorative spells. So Robin Hood volunteered his services. He saved my life that day.”

“So Loki is your original Persona, then?”

“Yes.”

Sumire suddenly winced. The other three Thieves turned to look at her.

“Sorry,” she said. “I just sensed a wave of irritation from Oracle. Niijima-san’s Palace must be a little more challenging than they originally thought.”

“She’s not hurt, right?” Akira asked her.

“No pain, no. I’m sure Queen-senpai and Fox-senpai are doing their best to keep her safe,” Sumire said.

“Good.” Akira leaned against the safe room wall, unwilling to sit down when his sister didn’t have the same option of relaxing. “I trust Queen and Fox, of course. It just makes me nervous that I can’t watch over her myself.”

“You told me yourself she’s not a child,” Goro said. “She’s incredibly talented. I’m sure she’s fine.”

Akira sighed. “You’re right. Sorry. Are you guys ready to continue?”

“Do we have to?” Ryuji said, but he did stand up and stretch his arms.

“I suppose that depends on how far you want to get today,” Goro said, standing as well. He replaced his mask on his face and rested a hand on the hilt of his saber. “I’d suggest tracking down at least one more letter of introduction after the one from the former noble.”

“That sounds good to me,” Akira said.

“Let’s go, then,” Sumire said.

★ ☆ ★

As they walked around the pool’s edge, Akira leaned over to Goro and said, “What’s your favorite thing about being a Metaverse-user?”

“Please focus, Joker,” Goro said, but it held no malice.

“Come on, please? Just this one question, and then I’ll focus for the rest of today’s infiltration.”

Goro sighed with the air of someone who didn’t believe a word coming out of Akira’s mouth, but he did answer, “My Personas can keep me company. As long as I have them, I’m never truly alone.”

_ I know the feeling, _ Akira thought with a wave of appreciation towards Arsène.

**_Glad to be with you, my thief._ **

“There he is,” Goro said, pointing to a man lounging in a poolside chair.

Sumire shuddered. “I’m getting bad vibes from him.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the slightest,” Goro said. “If I were to tell you all the shit this asshole has done in his lifetime, we’d be here all month. Let’s just get this over with.”

“I don’t suppose we can just threaten the letter out of him instead of trying to con him?” Ryuji said.

Goro opened his mouth, then paused, considering the idea.

“You know what?” he said, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. “Why the fuck not. Let’s do that.”

Ryuji and Sumire both took steps back, clearly nervous.

“Maybe you should handle this alone,” Akira said to Goro.

“We may still have to fight, so be ready,” came Goro’s reply. “Keep your guard up.”

Then he shifted into his knight outfit and drew his saber, his dark helmet reflecting the light from the serrated red blade. Akira watched as he walked over to the former noble, who immediately shot up in fear, stumbling backwards until he found himself up against the railing at the edge of the pool deck.

“Holy shit!” he yelled. “It’s you! Shit!”

“Shut up, asshole,” Goro said, stepping forward again. “You have something I need. Hand over the letter of introduction, and I’ll let you go in peace.”

With astounding speed, the former noble pulled something out of his pocket and threw it in Goro’s general direction; Goro caught it easily between two of his metal claws and handed it to Akira, who put it in his tailcoat.

“Not a word to Shido,” Goro said. “Or I’ll be back for more than just a letter.”

Without giving the former noble a chance to reply, Goro sheathed his saber and started walking towards the other end of the pool deck.

As the other three followed Goro, Akira privately thought that Goro, though quite terrifying at times, was really fucking hot.

★ ☆ ★

After a second, equally tedious mouse puzzle, the group reached the back deck, where they found another safe room and a chest. Then a mysterious man found them on the back deck, flanked by Shadows.

“So you’re the intruders,” the man said. “Stop making so much trouble for Shido-sama, will you?”

Goro’s eyes widened in recognition, but before he could say anything, the man disappeared, and the Shadows attacked.

“Weak to Bless,” Goro shouted, fumbling for his ray gun---

Akira frantically tried to remember whether he had any Personas with Bless attacks---

Ryuji raised his pipe in a defensive position---

“Cendrillon, Makougaon!” Sumire called as her ornate black and silver mask disappeared in a burst of blue flame.

Cendrillon appeared and unleashed several bright torrents of Bless magic that knocked the Shadows to the ground. Sumire’s mask reformed and she raised her silver sword. Without Akira needing to speak, the group unleashed an all-out attack, destroying the Shadows for good. Goro, clearly shaken, holstered his ray gun again.

“Shido’s more alert than I thought,” Goro said. As he said it, he shifted back into his prince suit. “That was the cleaner. He was one of the yakuza guys tailing us from the TV station last week.”

Ryuji and Sumire shared a confused look; Akira suddenly remembered that neither of them knew the whole story of Goro’s escape from the conspiracy and subsequent move to Mementos.

“It’s a long story,” Akira said. “Crow, do you know if Shido’s real-world self is expecting you to try to change his heart?”

“I never learned how to change hearts until after leaving the conspiracy. That part of Isshiki-san’s notes was always kept far away from me,” Goro said. “But there’s a chance he knows I’m Crow, and my interview named Shido outright as the conspiracy’s leader, so he may have already been anticipating a change of heart from the Thieves. I hadn’t considered.”

“Don’t worry about it. As long as he doesn’t know our identities, there’s not much he can do to us,” Akira said. “And Futaba’s been covering us up for months. I won’t say we’re  _ safe, _ but we’re also not in active danger of being discovered.”

“That will have to be enough,” Goro said.

★ ☆ ★

The third letter of introduction was held by a TV station president, located in the entertainment hall. Much to everybody’s relief, there was  _ not _ a third mouse puzzle before they reached the hall, and following Goro’s directions, they entered the area in just a few minutes.

“Threatening him won’t work in this case,” Goro said. “He knows how I operate, and he knows I won’t risk killing off someone connected to Shido when it would tip off the real-world Shido that I was in his Palace.”

“Shit,” Akira said. “And he’ll recognize you, too. Uh....”

“Wait a moment,” Sumire said. “Let me talk to him.”

“What?” Ryuji said. “Alone?”

“My father is the director of ‘Good Morning Japan’,” Sumire said. “This TV station president most likely knows him. Just let me try. If it ends badly, we can always just fight him for the letter, right?”

Goro and Akira shared a glance---neither of them liked putting Sumire right in the line of fire---but if Sumire thought she could do it....

“I’ll allow it, on one condition,” Goro said. “The moment things get ugly, call us over, okay? I don’t want you in more danger than necessary.”

“I’ll stay nearby just in case,” Akira said. “Futaba would kill me if she knew I let anything happen to you.”

“Don’tcha think you two are being a little overprotective?” Ryuji said. “Violet’s just as powerful as we are, even if she’s younger and less experienced. After all, she saved us from those Shadows earlier. She reacted faster than any of us.”

“I don’t mind if Joker-senpai stays nearby,” Sumire said with a slight laugh, “but Crow-senpai and Skull-senpai, you two draw too much attention. Stay back and let me try this. If things get ugly, I’ll call you in, okay?”

Without warning, she pulled Goro into a hug. Goro froze, then slowly hugged her back. Akira chuckled.

“Aww, you  _ do _ care about someone,” he teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Goro muttered. “It’s Violet. Like Noir said, no one could dislike Violet.”

“Unfortunately for you, this is a Sumitaba timeline,” Akira said.

“It’s not like that,” Goro said.

“I know. Just teasing. Violet, you ready?”

Sumire released Goro and gave a thumbs-up. “Ready!”

“Be careful,” Goro said, resting a hand on his ray gun.

“I will,” Sumire said.

Sumire started walking over to the TV station president; Akira slipped into a crowd of people nearby, pretending to be interested in what they were saying while keeping an eye on Sumire; Ryuji ducked behind a pillar several feet away; Goro moved behind a different pillar and kept his navigation senses alert for Shadows.

“Hello, sir,” Sumire said. “My name is Yoshizawa Sumire. My father is Yoshizawa Shinichi, host of Good Morning Japan. As I understand it, you’re a TV station president, correct?”

“I am indeed. My name is Morikata Masato. A pleasure to meet you, Yoshizawa-san,” the man said, shaking her hand. “Shinichi-san is an acquaintance of mine. How can I help you?”

“I’ve heard many things about you from my father,” Sumire said with a sweet smile. “It’s an honor to meet you at last. You see, a dear friend of mine has begun expressing an interest in Shido-san’s work, and he has recently told me that Shido-san’s ideals and philosophies resonate very deeply with him. Since you know my father, I was wondering if you’d be willing to grant me a letter of introduction to pass on to my friend, so he could meet Shido-san himself.”

“Of course, my dear girl,” Masato said, pulling a letter out of his pocket and handing it to her.

From his position behind the pillar, Goro saw Akira’s fists clench, even as the thief pretended to be interested in the crowd he was supposed to be blending into.

“Thank you so much, Morikata-san,” Sumire said, bowing---this time, though, the edge in her smile was clearly visible.

“No problem,” Masato said. “Oh, by the way, my condolences about the other one. Kasumi, was it?”

Sumire’s eyes narrowed, furious that her sister was being referred to as “the other one”. This time, Goro found himself gripping his own arm to resist pulling out his ray gun and shooting the man where he stood.

“Kasumi, yes,” Sumire said sharply.

“Such a shame. She was such a wonderful young lady,” Masato said. Then he fucking  _ laughed _ and said, “At least her death brought us some publicity. The footage was airing for weeks---”

“Shut up.”

Masato’s smile fell away. “What did you say to me?”

“Shut  _ up, _ you son of a bitch!” Sumire shouted, drawing her silver sword. “You don’t get to talk about Kasumi that way! She was my best friend, my closest confidant, my dear  _ sister, _ and she died to save my life, not to bring you publicity! You insult her memory and you insult  _ me _ by speaking about her in such a way!”

Masato snarled and transformed into his true form, but before the other Thieves could rush to Sumire’s side and join the battle, Sumire called out, “Cendrillon! Sword Dance!”

The attack was a critical hit, and Goro said, “Everybody, to her aid! All-out attack!”

Akira was at Sumire’s side in moments, dagger out; Ryuji raised his pipe and rushed to enter the fight; Goro drew his own saber and joined in as well. The all-out attack did its job, and soon enough Masato was back in his original form, whimpering pathetically. This time, it was Akira who stalked over to the man, aiming his gun right at Masato’s heart.

“If you  _ ever _ speak that way about Sumire or Kasumi again,” Akira hissed, “you will pay for it.”

Goro, Ryuji, and Sumire all raised their own guns in agreement. Then the four turned and started walking away.

“I’m sorry, Yoshizawa-san,” Masato called after them.

Without even turning around, Sumire flipped him off and kept walking.

★ ☆ ★

“I should’ve threatened him after all,” Goro growled, pacing the length of the entertainment hall safe room. “How  _ dare _ he talk about your sister like that.”

“I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, Violet,” Akira said. “We should’ve gone instead. If we’d known, we never would have let you go alone---”

“It’s okay, Crow-senpai and Joker-senpai,” Sumire said, although the burning anger in her ruby eyes said otherwise. “Besides, defeating him felt good. Really good. He deserved it for talking about Kasumi. As far as I’m concerned, he has no right to speak her name.”

“Damn right,” Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles.

“We should leave the Palace for today,” Akira said. “This has already been very...intense and exhausting for all of us. It might be best for us to go home and rest. Violet, when we get back, you’re staying with Futaba again. No arguments. You need some time with your soulmate.”

“Alright,” Sumire said. “Oh, here’s the letter of introduction, by the way.”

She handed it to Akira, who put it next to the other two in his tailcoat.

“Thanks,” Akira said. “Let’s go back to the entrance. We’ll meet up by the Diet Building tomorrow afternoon and resume our infiltration. Stay safe, everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the scene with Morikata Masato and immediately wanted to deck him


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Ryuji, is that the best you can do?”
> 
> “We can’t all be volleyball stars or world-class gymnasts,” Ryuji grunted as he tried to mimic the stretch Shiho was teaching him. “My specialties’re hittin’ hard and runnin’ fast, not bein’ flexible.”
> 
> “I know you can do it. It just takes practice,” Shiho said. “Although I’ll admit, I’m not very impressed at the moment.”
> 
> Ryuji mumbled something else, but tried again with the stretch. Sumire, who was lifting weights beside them, grinned.
> 
> “You certainly run faster than any of us,” she said. “Such as when you sprinted away from that Narcissus during our infiltration yesterday.”
> 
> Akira, also lifting weights (albeit a slightly lighter set), chuckled to himself as Ryuji shouted something about “self-preservation” in Sumire’s general direction.
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Akira and Futaba support Sumire in the aftermath of their infiltrations. Goro finally reveals his identity to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. Akira, Ryuji, and Sumire take the day off to train with Shiho; Morgana, Haru, and Ann send a calling card to Okumura Kunikazu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed that I have completely (and accidentally) overturned the entirety of the P5 timeline. I'm in the process of making an official timeline right now so I can figure out what the hell happened and when the hell it happened. For now, let's just assume that Akira moved to Tokyo as a first-year instead of a second-year and leave it at that. More details to come.

Even after a long day of Palace infiltration, Goro was still restless. So instead of returning back to his “home” rest area immediately, he pulled out the list of names from Futaba and entered the first one, Fukurai Yuichi, into the nav. It was only a few areas into Kaitul, so he warped to the last area of Chemdah and began the trek down.

Halfway there, his phone buzzed.

> **prince-of-crows, joker-ace**
> 
> **joker-ace:** back at leblanc w/ sumire. futaba’s not home yet
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Is Yoshizawa-san feeling any better?
> 
> **joker-ace:** she’s not talking about it
> 
> **joker-ace:** her fists keep clenching and unclenching
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m gonna make her some tea
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** A good idea.
> 
> **joker-ace:** how much did you know
> 
> **joker-ace:** about kasumi, i mean
> 
> **joker-ace:** i never met her and sumire never told me much about her death
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I met Kasumi-san a few times. I’ll admit that I always preferred Sumire-san, but both girls were very bright souls.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Sumire-san told me that Kasumi-san had died to save her life, and that it took her a long time to recover from it. I don’t know much more than that.
> 
> **joker-ace:** alright
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks for telling me
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Make her some curry, as well. She’s grown quite fond of it. It might help her relax a bit.
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok
> 
> **joker-ace:** i probably won’t text again tonight
> 
> **joker-ace:** gotta take care of sumire
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That’s all right. Yoshizawa-san needs you, after all.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good night, Akira.
> 
> **joker-ace:** good night goro

Goro went to put his phone away, then hesitated.

> **prince-of-crows, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Whenever you return from the Metaverse, head straight home. Yoshizawa-san is in great emotional distress and needs you.

> **prince-of-crows, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** When you return from your sister’s Palace, please escort Oracle-san back first. Her soulmate needs her.

> **prince-of-crows, ultra-violet**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** If there’s anything I can do to help, please let me know at once.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m all too happy to go back to the Palace and tear that man apart if you need me to.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I hope you start feeling better soon.

> **prince-of-crows, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** We’ve just returned. I’ll see it done.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Thank you, Niijima-san.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** No, thank you for telling me.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll make sure Futaba-chan gets home safe and quick.

> **prince-of-crows, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** wait why
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** what happened
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** It’s Yoshizawa-san’s decision how much she wants to tell you. But she needs your support as soon as possible.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** makochan’s taking me back home rn
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** are you with her
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** No. I’ve returned to Mementos. Your brother is with her in Leblanc.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Apparently she isn’t talking much at the moment.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I hope that your presence helps her feel at ease again.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** careful there crowboy, this is a sumitaba timeline
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** So I’ve been informed.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ve got my eye on you crowboy
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** but thx for telling me about sumi
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ll make sure akira keeps you updated
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Much appreciated.

★ ☆ ★

Akira made Sumire’s tea and curry in silence, with only the background noise of the TV to fill the café. Sumire was seated in one of Leblanc’s booths, hands resting on her lap; though her back was straight and her head held high as ever, her eyes were simmering with anger and her hands were curled into fists once again. Akira hoped Futaba would be back soon to cheer her up.

Right on cue, Futaba burst through the door of Leblanc, expression frantic; as soon as she spotted Sumire, she rushed over to her and slid into the booth beside her, pulling her into a tight hug. Sumire’s expression softened just the slightest bit, and she reciprocated the hug. Makoto and Yusuke, who had entered Leblanc behind Futaba, each gave Akira a small wave before exiting the café, closing the door behind them.

“The tea’s ready,” Akira said quietly. “I made enough for both of you. The curry will be done in just a moment.”

He set the two tea mugs on the table, then moved back behind the counter to finish the curry.

“---speculation continues as the people of Tokyo wait for the Phantom Thieves’ next move,” the reporter on TV said. “The SIU’s cyber security force has stated that some kind of message was sent out a few hours after the Phantom Thieves’ counter-attack on the hackers that took control of Shibuya. While the CSF did not have a chance to decode the message in the forty minutes it was out, they have stated that the message was taken down, likely by the Thieves’ ‘tech master’ that they referred to in their counter-attack---”

Akira walked over to the TV and turned it off, then set two plates of curry on the table next to the tea mugs. Futaba’s mug was about half empty; Sumire’s had barely been touched.

“The tea should be soothing,” Akira said. “I’d recommend you drink it. I won’t force you, though, of course. I just want to help you.”

Sumire didn’t verbally respond, but she did pick up her mug and take a long sip.

“Crow-boy texted me earlier,” Futaba finally said. “He was really worried about you. So were Mako-chan and Inari, once they knew you were in distress.”

“I didn’t mean to make them worry,” Sumire said. “I just...I’m not feeling myself. It’ll pass.”

Futaba frowned. “Yeah, sure, but we still worry. You’re dear to us---to me.”

“Akira-senpai, perhaps it would be best if you were to tell Futaba what happened,” Sumire said.

“Are you sure?” Akira said softly.

Sumire nodded. “She deserves to know. I just don’t feel like talking about it right now.”

“All right.” Akira slid into the booth across from the pair. “One of the introduction letters we needed was held by a TV station president, and since Sumire’s the daughter of the director of ‘Good Morning Japan’, she volunteered to talk to the man. She got the letter, but then Masato---the man---started talking about Kasumi, about how the footage of her death brought his station a bunch of publicity. It was horrible.”

“That absolute son of a bitch,” Futaba growled, expression furious. “How  _ dare _ he talk to Sumi like that.”

Akira didn’t tell her to watch her language; the statement had been accurate and justified.

“The good news is that Sumire proceeded to beat the shit out of him,” Akira said, “and when he tried to apologize, she just flipped him off. It was pretty badass.”

“That’s my Sumi,” Futaba said, and Sumire smiled slightly.

Akira’s phone buzzed from its place on the counter; he ignored it in favor of pushing the curry plates closer to Futaba and Sumire. “Eat. You both need it.”

“You should probably check that,” Futaba said, gesturing to the phone. “It could be from Mona’s group.”

Akira considered arguing that Sumire’s well-being was more important, but Futaba seemed to have it covered, so he walked back over to the counter and opened his messages.

> **joker-ace, beauty-thief-noir**
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** We’ve returned from my father’s Palace. The Treasure route is secured!
> 
> **joker-ace:** good job
> 
> **joker-ace:** i can ask yusuke to make a calling card tonight and get it to you guys
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Thank you!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Yano-san is safe, by the way! I escorted him out of the Palace after he opened the block. He said he hopes everything goes well!
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh that’s nice of him
> 
> **joker-ace:** you should tell goro that kenshin’s safe. he’ll be happy to hear it
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I’ll do that right away!
> 
> **joker-ace:** good luck with the treasure tomorrow
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Thank you! Good luck with your own infiltration!

“Morgana’s group is back from the Palace,” Akira said. “Haru says the Treasure route’s secured. They’ll steal the Treasure tomorrow.”

“That’s a relief,” Futaba said. “Having the team spread so thin makes me kinda nervous.”

“Remember, Haru and Morgana are going to start accompanying you, Yusuke, and Makoto,” Akira said, “so you should be able to move through Sae-san’s Palace at a quicker pace.”

“That’ll definitely help. It took  _ forever _ to disable the rigging on the dice game, and we haven’t even hit the slot machines yet.”

Sumire grimaced. “Your infiltration’s taking a long time, too?”

“Yeah. It sucks,” Futaba said.

“At least your group didn’t get turned into mice,” Akira pointed out.

Futaba frowned. “You had to deal with that? Oof, bro.”

“Definitely.”

“Wait a moment,” Sumire said. “If Ann-senpai is coming with us, she too will be exposed to Akechi-senpai’s identity.”

“I’d thought about that,” Akira said, “and I’m going to ask Goro if he’ll consider just telling the whole group the truth. We can only keep it a secret for so long, anyway.”

“Morgana won’t be happy,” Futaba noted.

“I don’t think anyone will be,” Akira said.

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed, long-live-the-Queen, ultra-violet**
> 
> _ \-- joker-ace added prince-of-crows to the chat -- _
> 
> _ \-- joker-ace changed the chat name to Black Mask Support Group -- _
> 
> **joker-ace:** just a sec

> **joker-ace, skull-and-crossbones**
> 
> **joker-ace:** hey i know you’re not happy about akechi being the black mask but do you at least support his attempts to change
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** yeah ofc
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** i may not like him but if hes tryin 2 change i can get behind it
> 
> **joker-ace:** cool

> **Black Mask Support Group**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** What the hell is this.
> 
> _ \-- joker-ace added skull-and-crossbones to the chat -- _
> 
> **joker-ace:** this is the black mask support group
> 
> **joker-ace:** here to support everyone’s favorite former black mask
> 
> **joker-ace:** actually hold on a sec
> 
> _ \-- joker-ace changed the chat name to Black Mask and Violet Support Group -- _
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you, Akira-senpai.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Yoshizawa-san. Are you okay?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’m getting there.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** And for the record, I would rather you not kill Morikata-san.
> 
> **joker-ace:** wait what
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** As you wish, then. Morikata shall keep his pathetic life for now.
> 
> **joker-ace:** what????
> 
> **joker-ace:** goro????
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** No murder.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** lmfaooooo makochan opened the chat just to tell us not to commit murder
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** yep thats pretty on point for queen
> 
> **joker-ace:** ANYWAYS
> 
> **joker-ace:** since ann’s gonna be joining the shido’s palace infiltration team soon, i wanted to ask goro if he’d consider revealing his identity to everyone else
> 
> **joker-ace:** it’s only a matter of time before they figure it out anyway
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’ll consider it, on the condition that I do so over text and not in person.
> 
> **joker-ace:** of course
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok good night everyone

★ ☆ ★

Sumire stayed over with Akira and Futaba; for the most part, Futaba had been rambling about some anime or something until the sound of her voice lulled Sumire to sleep in her soulmate’s arms. Akira was awake for a while longer, kept up by a few injuries through his and Goro’s soulmate bond. Goro must have been working on changing hearts.

**_Robin’s prince is quite devoted to change,_ ** Arsène mused.  **_Or Loki’s knight, I suppose. They are one and the same now._ **

_ Knight, prince. Whatever, _ Akira replied.  _ I think they both apply. _

**_We knew him as Loki’s knight first, and Robin’s prince second. So perhaps we should stick with “knight”._ **

_ I think he’d be okay with either. He seems to have mended his relationship with Loki and Robin. _

**_That is a relief. I had wondered whether he truly could balance Loki and Robin within himself._ **

Akira sighed.  _ I worry about him. He seemed to be actively holding himself back when we were in the Palace. _

**_His power is quite remarkable. You two make quite the pair._ **

_ I hope you’re right. _

★ ☆ ★

> **Black Mask and Violet Support Group**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Alright. I’ll do it.

★ ☆ ★

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I have a confession to make.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Some of you are already aware of my secret. Those of you who are not, I hope you will give me a chance to explain myself.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** What is it
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I too am quite interested in what you have to say.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** As are Mona-chan and myself!
> 
> **joker-ace:** you’ve got this goro
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I first met Akira within Mementos. While there, I was still a member of the conspiracy. I was in Mementos because I had just finished inducing a mental shutdown.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** This is because I was the Black Mask. I am responsible for every mental shutdown and psychotic break, including those enacted upon Hara Nao and Isshiki Wakaba.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I joined the conspiracy to exact my revenge upon its leader, Shido Masayoshi. His influence caused my mother to commit suicide when I was young. I meant to gain his trust, then tear the ground out from beneath him. I wanted to take everything from him, the way he took everything from me.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Then I met Akira, and he convinced me to leave the conspiracy.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I have walked away from my life as the Black Mask. Now I am only Crow, and I am doing my best to atone for my many mistakes. You have accepted me as one of your own, and I hope to someday earn that honor.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** ...
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** So you are responsible for Futaba-chan’s mother’s death, then?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Indeed.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Are you aware that the despair and self-blame brought on by that event caused Futaba-chan to develop a Palace?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** What?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** remember how i said necronomicon was my shadow
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i was the thieves’ fourth major target
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i awakened to necronomicon within my palace and it caused the place to collapse
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** ...I see.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I was not yet a Phantom Thief when the group saved Futaba, but as I understand it, the form her Palace took was a tomb.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** She believed herself responsible for her mother’s death, and felt that she deserved to die because of what she’d done.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** When in truth, you were always responsible.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’m sorry.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** it’s ok haruchan
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** crowboy and i already talked it out
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** we’re good now
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Akechi-kun. If you ever hurt any of us again, I can and will hunt you down and dismember you with my beloved axe.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Fair enough.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Perhaps you should have told us sooner.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You’re right. I should have been honest from the beginning.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Well, I’d imagine you were under a lot of stress
> 
> **joker-ace:** well
> 
> **joker-ace:** ryuji tried to attack him when he admitted the truth yesterday
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** A justified reaction.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Wait so who already knew
> 
> **joker-ace:** me, queen, futaba, sumire, and ryuji
> 
> **joker-ace:** queen figured it out, futaba and ryuji were each told by goro, sumire overheard it by accident
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** so youre just callin him by his first name all the time now
> 
> **joker-ace:** might as well
> 
> **joker-ace:** it’s not like he cares
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Correct.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Not to interrupt what seems like an important discussion, but we do have school today, and if we keep this up much longer, we’re at risk of being late.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** omw to shujin rn
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I’m already at school!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** By the way, thank you for the wonderful calling card, Yusuke! It worked wonderfully!
> 
> **lobster-boy:** You’re quite welcome. I truly enjoyed making it.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** I’m almost there
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Shiho and I are walking together
> 
> **joker-ace:** say hi to shiho for me
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Will do!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira. Have you even left home yet?
> 
> **joker-ace:** uhhhhhh
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** and thatll be a no
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I haven’t left yet either, but I’m about to! I’ll make sure Akira-senpai leaves on time!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Thank you, Sumire-chan.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Good luck with classes today, everyone.

★ ☆ ★

The Shujin-attending Phantom Thieves (plus Shiho; Mishima was busy elsewhere) decided to meet on the rooftop for lunch. When Akira arrived, Haru and Ryuji were adding fertilizer to Haru’s beloved garden while Ann and Shiho did some weeding in the flowerbeds. Morgana was watching from his perch above the door. Makoto was studying some kind of map on one of the desks; Sumire was stretching next to said desk. Akira walked over to the desk and looked down at the map: it was a floor plan for a casino.

“Your sister’s Palace?” Akira said, surveying it. “It’s certainly complex.”

“My sister has never had a simple mind,” Makoto said without looking up. “Of course, I’d hoped she’d never have a  _ distorted _ mind either, but...well. Here we are.”

“Here we are,” Akira agreed.

“Hello, Akira-senpai,” Sumire said, having been the next one to notice him.

“Hey. Are you feeling any better than when we left this morning?”

She shrugged. “It could be worse. Futaba’s been messaging me every hour or so to check up on me.”

“I’m choosing to let that slide for your benefit,” Makoto said.

“Thank you, Makoto-senpai!”

Makoto muttered something about “disruption during school hours” before going back to the map.

Akira laughed, then went over to Haru. “Anything I can do to help with your garden work?”

“I think Ryuji and I have just about finished, actually,” Haru said with a smile, standing and brushing soil off her hands. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Ann and I are done too,” Shiho said, standing as well. “Hello, Akira. It’s been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

“Glad to see you’re doing well,” Akira said. “How’s volleyball going?”

“Pretty good! The school finally found a permanent coach for us, and she’s really cool,” Shiho said happily. “She’s always pushing us to become better, and she brought us breakfast a few days ago as a reward for winning our most recent competition.”

“Shiho did really well in that competition, even if she won’t admit it,” Ann said, looking at her soulmate with pure pride. “She’s so great at volleyball.”

“She really is,” Ryuji said. “What’s up, bro?”

“I was thinking our group could actually take today off from Palace infiltration,” Akira said. “Sumire still needs some time to recover emotionally from...well. From what Morikata said. You and I could go hit the gym after school to train.”

“I’ll come with you!” Sumire said, expression brightening. “I could use the distraction, anyway.”

“If you’re sure,” Akira said cautiously. “I don’t want to make you do anything while you’re still---”

“Dude,” Ryuji said, crossing his arms. “What’d I say yesterday about bein’ too overprotective of her?”

Akira winced. “Right. Sorry. Of course you can come, Sumire.”

“Actually, I’d like to come as well, if you don’t mind,” Shiho said.

“Sure thing,” Ryuji said. “Y’know, I’d bet you’d make a real good Phantom Thief yourself.”

“Yeah,” Ann said, “except I’m not letting her anywhere near Shadows.”

Shiho laughed and kissed Ann’s forehead. “So sweet of you.”

Morgana’s tail twitched as he said, “Lady Ann has a good heart.”

“I can message Akechi-senpai and let him know we won’t be infiltrating today,” Sumire offered. “That way he doesn’t put himself in danger by waiting for us in the real world.”

“Alright,” Akira said. “We’ll meet up after school and go to Shibuya together?”

“Sounds good to me,” Ryuji said.

“We’ll head to Okumura’s Palace right after school to take the Treasure,” Morgana said.

“Yeah, we don’t know how long it’ll take, so we might not see or respond to any texts until sometime tonight,” Ann added.

“Our group will do our best to make more progress than we did yesterday,” Makoto said. “We’re definitely looking forward to the extra help after Okumura’s Palace is resolved.”

“Seconded,” Akira said. “Be careful, everybody.”

★ ☆ ★

Goro walked away from the Shadow of Jochi Yasuo and felt his phone buzz.

**_You’ve certainly become popular,_ ** Robin said, amused.

_ That’s one word for it, _ Goro said.

**_I’d bet it’s Cendrillon’s dancer,_ ** Loki said.  **_Or maybe the queen._ **

Robin hummed.  **_My guess is either the navi or Arsène’s thief._ **

Goro pulled out his phone and found that the message was from Sumire.

_ Good call, Loki, _ he told his original Persona. Loki responded with a wave of satisfaction.

> **prince-of-crows, ultra-violet**
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Hello, Akechi-senpai! Akira-senpai, Ryuji-senpai, and I agreed to take the day off from Palace infiltration. We’ll be training at the gym together with Shiho-senpai!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** All right. Have fun training.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** By the way, I’m still willing to help you however I can.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** How are you feeling today?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Better than last night, for sure. Futaba’s been a great help!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** She told me you were very worried about me.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Indeed. I wanted to make sure you were okay.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Morikata is an asshole and he had no right to speak about Kasumi-san in that way.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I shall remain in Mementos for today. I still have a few names left on the list that Oracle-san provided for me.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I hope you can relax a bit during your training.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Thank you!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Good luck with the Mementos requests, Akechi-senpai!
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Best of luck to you as well, Yoshizawa-san.

**_So formal,_ ** Robin teased.

_ It’s a habit, _ Goro replied.  _ Good impressions and all that. _

**_What’s the point of an impression if it doesn’t make people fear for their lives?_ ** Loki muttered.

_ You know, the whole point of stopping my role as the Black Mask was to make it so that I’m not feared. _

**_Killjoy. Being feared certainly helped you in the Palace yesterday._ **

**_As did being trusted,_ ** Robin pointed out.  **_There is more to life than fear, brother._ **

**_Not this again,_ ** Loki hissed.  **_Silence, now._ **

_ One of these days, Robin, I’d like you to tell me what the hell you’re talking about, _ Goro said.

**_We still have targets to find today,_ ** Robin said.

_ Nice change of subject. _ Goro sighed.  _ You’re right, though. We have a job to do. _

★ ☆ ★

“Come on, Ryuji, is that the best you can do?”

“We can’t all be volleyball stars or world-class gymnasts,” Ryuji grunted as he tried to mimic the stretch Shiho was teaching him. “My specialties’re hittin’ hard and runnin’ fast, not bein’ flexible.”

“I know you can do it. It just takes practice,” Shiho said. “Although I’ll admit, I’m not very impressed at the moment.”

Ryuji mumbled something else, but tried again with the stretch. Sumire, who was lifting weights beside them, grinned.

“You certainly run faster than any of us,” she said. “Such as when you sprinted away from that Narcissus during our infiltration yesterday.”

Akira, also lifting weights (albeit a slightly lighter set), chuckled to himself as Ryuji shouted something about “self-preservation” in Sumire’s general direction.

“Your Persona has grown a lot stronger,” Akira told Sumire. “I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, Akira-senpai,” Sumire said, proud. “Cendrillon and I have to be at the top of our game if we’re going to keep up with the rest of you.”

“You already keep up just fine,” Akira said. “I’d argue that we were trying to keep up with you during yesterday’s infiltration. You and Cendrillon did great.”

Sumire glanced at Ryuji and Shiho, then lowered her voice and said, “Do you think I’ll ever be as strong as Akechi-senpai?”

Akira set his weights down and rested a hand on Sumire’s shoulder.

“Sumire,” he said, “you already are. You’ve been through so much, and yet you keep getting back up and continuing to fight. You’ve defeated every obstacle in your path. In some ways, you’re more powerful than the rest of us.”

“You really think so?” Sumire said, surprised.

“I know so. You’re incredibly strong, so don’t ever forget that, okay?”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Thank you, senpai. I’ll do my best to stay strong.”

“And I’m sure you’ll do so wonderfully,” Akira said, mirroring her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two Shadows mentioned in this chapter are actual Mementos requests in-game:
> 
> Fukurai Yuichi - "Debunking the Psychic" (unlocked by Fortune confidant rank 7)  
> Jochi Yasuo - "Who's Muscling in Yongen-Jaya?" (unlocks on August 30)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of the chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have pretty words,” Haru said. “But I don’t trust them, and I don’t trust you. You’ve already lied to us about your identity and your power. If I discover you lying to us again, rest assured, I will make sure you regret it.”
> 
> “I have no doubt about that, Okumura-san,” Goro said.
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Yano Kenshin makes an important request of Goro. After some encouragement from Robin Hood and Loki, Goro carries it out. Okumura’s Palace infiltration team returns from their mission. Akira and Ann make a discovery about Ryuji and Yusuke’s relationship; Akira, Ann, Morgana, and Sumire encourage Ryuji to take a leap. Goro and Haru have a conversation and make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this one
> 
> WARNING: mentions of extreme depression and suicidal thoughts

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** We’re about to go in!
> 
> **joker-ace:** good luck you guys
> 
> **joker-ace:** go kick some ass
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** kick names, take ass
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** wait have you not seen infinity war
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Good luck with the Treasure, Haru-senpai and Ann-senpai!
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I am sure you will carry out your mission beautifully.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I too am certain that you will be successful.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** makochan
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** have you seriously not seen infinity war
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Should I have seen it?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** YES
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** If everything goes well, we’ll be back in a few hours or so
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** My group will be entering my sister’s Palace soon. Akechi-kun, Akira, Sumire, and Ryuji, can I trust you not to get into too much trouble while we’re gone?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** I’ll do my best!
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah sumire will probably just keep an eye on us all evening
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** That’s better than nothing, I suppose.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Stay safe, everyone.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And Haru, please let us know when the change of heart is completed.
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** Okay!
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** MAKOCHAN
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** WHEN WE GET BACK FROM THE PALACE I’M GONNA MAKE YOU WATCH INFINITY WAR WITH ME

★ ☆ ★

> **prince-of-crows, kenshin-impact**
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Akechi?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Yes?
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I still don’t really understand what you guys told me about changing hearts, but....
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** If it’s possible, there’s someone whose heart I’d like you to change.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Go on.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** When I met with you, Akira-san, and Okumura-san, you three had mentioned that you changed hearts by stealing your targets’ distorted desires from them.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Before I make my request, I’d like to ask what kind of distorted desires you can steal.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I know very little about the Thieves’ first two targets, but as I understand it, their first target---Kamoshida Suguru---was known to physically and sexually abuse his students, and their second target---Madarame Ichiryusai---was a plagiarizer. Their third target, Kaneshiro Junya, was a gluttonous mafia boss who liked to extort high school students. The target whose Palace you assisted Akira with, Okumura Kunikazu, is the most directly related to the conspiracy thus far, and he mistreats his employees in favor of profit.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** There was one other major target. Her distortion...well, in short, she blamed herself for her relative’s death, and as a result she believed she deserved to die as well. The Thieves saved her.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Thank you. That’s all the information I needed.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** As you know, I have a cousin living in Tokyo.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Ah, yes. Yano Aika, correct?
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Yes. You remember how bright she used to be?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I only met her once, but yes.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I think I know where this is going.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Aika’s best friend and roommate, Minamoto Shiori, was badly injured a few weeks ago. The doctors informed Aika that Shiori-san might never be able to walk again.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Aika blames herself for the incident.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Her car had broken down, so she called Shiori-san to ask for a ride. Right as Shiori-san reached Aika’s car, her own car was hit by a truck.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Since the incident, Aika has been staying with me in my apartment. She’s grown increasingly depressed. When I returned from assisting Okumura-san with her father’s Palace yesterday, she started saying some things that were borderline suicidal.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I haven’t left my apartment since then. I can’t leave her alone.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Please, if there’s anything you can do---please help her.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I don’t know much about the Thieves’ major target who believed she deserved to die. But if Aika-san’s desires are distorted enough that she’s become suicidal, it’s definitely something we can look into. Do you think she would have a Palace?
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I don’t believe so, but it may be worth checking.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** If she does, I suspect it would be at her apartment.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** All right. I’ll check within Mementos, and if she’s not here, I’ll look for a Palace.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’ll do all I can to help her, Kenshin.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Thank you so much. I owe you.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You don’t owe me anything. I’m choosing to do this.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’ll let Akira know about Aika-san.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Keep watching over her until it’s been completed.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Okay.

**_Yano Aika,_ ** Robin mused.  **_What a beautiful name._ **

_ It matches her very well, _ Goro said.

He raised the Meta-Nav and said, “Yano Aika.”

“Match found,” the nav said.

Goro checked the directions and found that Aika’s Shadow was located in the middle of Adyeshach, much further down than Nao’s Shadow had been.

**_She’s so far down,_ ** Loki said, surprised.

Before he could stop himself, Goro said,  _ I wonder if my mother’s Shadow would have been that far down. _

Both his Personas sent a spike of concern that Goro dismissed.

_ It’s fine, _ Goro said.  _ She’s gone, anyway. It doesn’t matter. _

**_It will always matter,_ ** Robin said.  **_She was your mother, and you loved her._ **

**_After all, it was never your justice you fought for. It was hers,_ ** Loki said.  **_Avenging her was always most important to you. Isn’t that why you joined the conspiracy? To kill the man who killed her?_ **

_ Not kill. Not anymore. _

**_But you still want to make him pay for what he’s done. You are the knight who will bring him to his knees._ **

**_You are the prince who will preserve your mother’s memory, and uphold her legacy with pride._ **

**_You chose which flag to fly,_ ** Loki said,  **_and it was hers. It was always hers._ **

**_It was in our contract that I would help you honor her,_ ** Robin said.  **_Do you remember?_ **

_ I remember, _ Goro said.

**_Then do not dwell on the painful parts of her legacy, my prince. Remember the brightest parts instead._ **

Goro sighed. Robin was right, of course. He shouldn’t dwell on the darkest parts of his mother’s life.

_ I couldn’t save her, _ he said.  _ But maybe I can save Aika-san. _

**_That’s more like it,_ ** Loki said.  **_You have a thief to message first, though._ **

_ Right. _

Goro pulled out his phone again.

> **prince-of-crows, joker-ace**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** There’s someone whose heart I’d like to change. I’ve already located her Shadow within Mementos. Her distortion is very similar to what you’ve told me about Oracle-san’s Palace.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Her best friend was injured a few weeks ago. As a result, she’s become depressed and somewhat suicidal.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I was responsible for the formation of Oracle-san’s Palace. I am hoping that I can help this person before her distortion becomes a full-blown Palace, or before she does something terrible.
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh shit
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah sure
> 
> **joker-ace:** typically we review mementos requests as a team but morgana’s group and queen’s group are already inside palaces
> 
> **joker-ace:** and you said it’s really similar to futaba’s distortion
> 
> **joker-ace:** the thieves would approve. i’m certain of it
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Thank you. This is important to me.
> 
> **joker-ace:** honestly i kinda suspected that even if i told you to wait so the group could discuss it you would have done it anyway
> 
> **joker-ace:** go for it
> 
> **joker-ace:** let me know how it goes
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I will.

**_We should hurry,_ ** Robin said.

_ Right. Let’s go, _ Goro said.

★ ☆ ★

> **prince-of-crows, kenshin-impact**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’ve got the all-clear from Akira. The job should be done within the hour.

★ ☆ ★

“Are you a ghost?”

Goro squinted into the shadows, unable to make out Aika’s silhouette against the darkness of Mementos. “Excuse me?”

“Are you a ghost?” repeated Aika’s soft, sorrowful voice. This time, Goro saw her Shadow step a little closer, and her golden eyes came into view. She didn’t seem to recognize him.

“Why would I be a ghost?” Goro said.

Aika blinked, as if she was surprised he would ask such a thing. “No one wants to be around me except ghosts. My parents don’t care about me. My cousin thinks I’m a burden, staying in his apartment for days on end. My precious Shiori---she’s broken because of me. If I hadn’t called her that day, she wouldn’t have been in that car wreck. She’d still be able to walk. I’ve ruined her life. I’m dragging Kenshin down. If my parents cared about me at all, I’d be disappointing them, too. No one wants me near them---except the ghosts. They call me. They want me to join them. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I joined them.”

“No,” Goro said firmly. “It wouldn’t. Listen to me, Aika-san. When my mother died, I thought it was my fault. I thought I should have died instead. Then I realized that it wasn’t. It’s not your fault that Shiori-san was hurt. She’s not broken, and you haven’t ruined her life. Your cousin loves you very much. He’s the one who asked me to help you.”

Aika was unresponsive throughout most of his mini-speech, but her eyes widened at the last part.

Slowly, she said, “Kenshin...sent you to help me?”

Goro nodded. “He wants you to be okay again. As do I.”

After a moment, Aika said, “Akechi-san?”

He nodded again.

“You can help me?”

“If you’ll let me,” Goro said.

_ I don’t want to fight her. _

**_Neither do we,_ ** Robin said.

Aika hesitated for what felt like ages. Then she murmured, “How?”

“You have a Treasure,” Goro said. “A source of your distortion. The item that represents the center of your pain. I need you to give it to me. Doing so will remove the distortion from your heart, and you will begin to heal.”

“An item....” Aika reached for her pocket and withdrew something small. “Is this it?”

She held her hand out; Goro leaned forward to see a round golden locket. The locket was cracked but not broken, although its surface was dulled considerably. Goro could sense immediately that this was indeed Aika’s Treasure.

“What  _ is _ it?” Goro said, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. The kanji for “Shiori and Aika” were engraved in the back.

“Shiori’s locket,” Aika said. “It was damaged during the wreck. I’ve been holding on to it ever since. It has a picture of us inside, from when we were in high school. We got the lockets a week later. I don’t know if Kenshin told you, but...she’s my soulmate. We knew from a young age. We’ve been together ever since.”

“She must love you very much,” Goro said. “To have been with you all this time. And I can see that you love her deeply as well. Be strong for her, Aika-san. She needs you.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Aika whispered. “I should go to her.”

“Don’t be afraid to reach out to others,” Goro told her. “Shiori-san and Kenshin are always happy to support you.”

“Thank you so much, Akechi-san,” Aika said. “You’ve really helped me.”

“Glad to have been of assistance, Aika-san,” Goro said.

Aika’s Shadow smiled, then faded away. Goro glanced down at the locket again, then slipped it into his pocket.

_ I wonder if I could get it repaired. _

**_I think Shiori-san would appreciate that,_ ** Robin said.  **_And Aika-san, as well._ **

Goro smiled slightly and pulled out his phone.

> **prince-of-crows, kenshin-impact**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** It’s done.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** Thank you.
> 
> **kenshin-impact:** I’ll keep watching over her.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good idea.

> **prince-of-crows, joker-ace**
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I’ve changed her heart.
> 
> **joker-ace:** great
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh btw morgana’s team is back from okumura’s palace and they approve of your mission
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I assume they were successful in changing Okumura’s heart?
> 
> **joker-ace:** yep
> 
> **joker-ace:** they had to fight for the treasure but they got it
> 
> **joker-ace:** the palace is gone now
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That’s a relief.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah no kidding
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok i’m gonna go make some curry for ann, morgana, ryuji, and sumire
> 
> **joker-ace:** talk to you later?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Of course.

Goro closed the messaging app and opened the Meta-Nav, warping to the Mementos entrance---where someone was was waiting for him.

★ ☆ ★

“When do you think Mako-chan’s team will be back?” Ann said, sliding into a booth next to Ryuji. “It’s already almost dark out.”

“I’m sure they just lost track of time,” Akira said. “It’s definitely unusual, though. Makoto’s almost always on top of scheduling and that sort of thing.”

“You don’t think they ran into trouble?” Sumire said nervously.

“If they had, I’m sure you would have felt something from Futaba,” Akira reassured her as he set three plates of curry on the table and a fourth on the counter for Morgana. “Queen wouldn’t let anything happen to Futaba  _ or _ Yusuke.”

“That reminds me,” Ryuji said. “I’ve got somethin’ to talk about with you guys. It has to do with Yusuke.”

“More like it has to do with your huge gay crush on him,” Ann teased, but at Ryuji’s expression, her smile fell away. “Wait. What’s wrong?”

“I messaged Yusuke after school to ask if he was ready for his Palace mission,” Ryuji said. “An’ he said his soulmate had tripped and fallen or somethin’ in the middle of the night, and he’d been awake since then, worryin’ about ’em.”

At the word “soulmate” everybody had leaned in slightly, eyes wide.

“And?” Akira said. “Was it...did you trip and fall in the middle of the night?”

Ryuji nodded. “I was gettin’ a snack an’ tripped on my way to the kitchen. Landed flat on my face.”

Ann and Sumire both cheered; Akira, grinning, ruffled Ryuji’s hair and said, “Congrats, bro.”

“Did you tell him it was you?” Morgana said from his spot on the counter.

“Well, that’s the problem,” Ryuji said. “I know a lot of you guys found out you were soulmates after becoming friends, but that was after a month at most. Me an’ Yusuke’ve been friends for almost a year now. I can’t ruin that by tellin’ him I’m his soulmate.”

Akira, Ann, and Sumire traded glances.

“Just a sec,” Akira said. “Ann, come with me.”

Ann slid out of the booth and followed Akira to the kitchen.

“Do we know if Yusuke likes him or not?” Ann quietly asked.

“He’s never said anything one way or the other,” Akira said, “but I guess we could ask? I’d feel really bad for encouraging Ryuji to tell him about their bond if Yusuke doesn’t feel the same.”

“Aren’t soulmates destined to be together, though?”

“Yeah, but no amount of magic bonds or shared pain can force people to love each other. That’s something that has to come on its own. Believe me, I know,” Akira said. “Just look at my parents.”

Ann winced; she, Ryuji, and Morgana had gone with Akira when he’d visited his hometown last summer, and they knew all too well that Akira’s parents’ soulmate bond meant nothing beyond a shared house and a shared name.

“Maybe we  _ should _ ask Yusuke, then,” Ann said. “Do you want to do it, or should I?”

“I’ll do it,” Akira said. “We just need to wait until he, Makoto, and Futaba get back from Sae-san’s Palace.”

Right on cue, his phone went off.

“Who is it, Akira-senpai?” Sumire called from where she and Ryuji sat.

Akira checked the sender, then replied, “It’s Futaba. Just letting us know that their group is back. Don’t mind us. Ryuji, your curry’s gonna get cold if you don’t eat it soon.”

Ryuji hurriedly picked up his spoon and started eating the curry. Ann came over to read Futaba’s messages over Akira’s shoulder.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** we’re back bitch
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** slot machines have been unrigged
> 
> **joker-ace:** good job bitch
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** thanks bitch
> 
> **joker-ace:** hey i’m at leblanc with ann, ryuji, morgana, and sumire
> 
> **joker-ace:** and i need yusuke to not come over
> 
> **joker-ace:** tell him leblanc’s on fire or smth
> 
> **joker-ace:** whatever happens, he cannot come here
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok sure but can’t you just tell him yourself
> 
> **joker-ace:** well there’s something else i need to talk to him about
> 
> **joker-ace:** and it’s kind of a weird topic to switch to after telling him leblanc’s on fire
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** alright i’ll tell him
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** if he asks, where are you
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m across the street with ann, sumire, and morgana
> 
> **joker-ace:** ann’s trying to call the fire department but they haven’t picked up yet
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and where’s ryuji
> 
> **joker-ace:** safe at home, having dinner with his mother
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah sounds legit
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** even makochan couldn’t question the plausibility of you setting leblanc on fire with guests over while ryuji is off being a good son
> 
> **joker-ace:** great
> 
> **joker-ace:** HEY WAIT
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** >:3

Ann stifled a laugh; Akira sighed and opened his messages with Yusuke.

> **joker-ace, lobster-boy**
> 
> **joker-ace:** hey, futaba said you guys are back from sae-san’s palace
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Indeed.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I hope Ann has success in calling the fire department before Leblanc burns down.
> 
> **joker-ace:** you and me both, buddy
> 
> **joker-ace:** hey, while ann’s calling the fire department
> 
> **joker-ace:** i have a question for you
> 
> **joker-ace:** do you like ryuji
> 
> **lobster-boy:** What a strange question. Of course I do. He is a very dear friend.
> 
> **joker-ace:** no i mean
> 
> **joker-ace:** do you LIKE like him
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I’m afraid I don’t understand.
> 
> **joker-ace:** yusuke
> 
> **joker-ace:** if ryuji called you right now and asked you out on a date
> 
> **joker-ace:** would you say yes
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Ah.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I believe I would.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** You see, I have found myself quite...attracted to Ryuji’s presence, as of late.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** I have come to understand, through vigorous online research and my own introspection, that I have liked him as more than just a friend for a while now.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** However, I could never tarnish our precious friendship with my own feelings unless I was certain that Ryuji felt the same way.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i see
> 
> **joker-ace:** that’s actually really sweet
> 
> **joker-ace:** thanks for telling me yusuke
> 
> **lobster-boy:** You’re quite welcome.
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Although I cannot perceive why this information would be of any use to you.
> 
> **joker-ace:** ok ann’s got the fire department on the line so i gotta go
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Of course. Good luck.

“Did you just use me calling the fire department as a way to cut off Yusuke’s questioning?” Ann whispered incredulously.

“I might have,” Akira said with a half-smile.

Before Ann could answer, his phone went off again.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hey how the fuck are you gonna prove leblanc was on fire
> 
> **joker-ace:** by keeping everybody from visiting it for a few days until “the damage is repaired”
> 
> **joker-ace:** they don’t have to see it to believe it
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’ll tell them leblanc will be back to normal in a few days
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hmmmmmm
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sounds hella sus but ig it could work
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** makochan could totally crack the case tho
> 
> **joker-ace:** simple
> 
> **joker-ace:** i get everybody in the loop except for ryuji and yusuke
> 
> **joker-ace:** that way we can set them up without needing to deceive queen
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** chances of success have increased!
> 
> **joker-ace:** nailed it
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ooh i’ll make a group chat
> 
> **joker-ace:** remember, no ryuji or yusuke
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah yeah i know
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** operation “make ryukita canon” is a go!

“Should we tell Ryuji that Yusuke feels the same?” Ann said.

“Nah,” Akira said. “I’m just gonna encourage him to go for it.”

He and Ann walked back over to Ryuji and Sumire, sliding back into the booth.

“Alright, here’s the deal,” Akira said. “If anybody asks, Leblanc caught fire tonight. Ann, Morgana, Sumire, and I are all across the street waiting for the fire department to arrive. Ryuji, you’re safe at home, having dinner with your mother, completely unaware of the fire. Nobody’s coming over to Leblanc for a few days while we ‘repair the damage’ and get the place back in working order.”

“What the eff, man?” Ryuji said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Akira said. “Now for the other thing. You should absolutely go for Yusuke.”

“But he’s my friend,” Ryuji said. “I can’t ruin that.”

Akira sighed. “You’re both very sweet to want to preserve your friendship, but you’re also both dumbasses. Just ask him out, and tell him that no matter what, you guys can still be friends.”

“You’re never gonna know unless you try,” Ann added.

“Don’t you want to take the chance of being in a relationship with Yusuke-senpai?” Sumire encouraged.

Ryuji sighed, but admitted, “Yeah. He means the world to me.”

“Then go for it!” Morgana said. “Take the leap!”

After a moment of hesitation, Ryuji said, “All right. I’ll do it.”

Everybody cheered.

★ ☆ ★

“Okumura-san,” Goro said, putting his phone away. “To what do I owe the honor?”

Haru smiled, but her eyes were sharp. “You weren’t expecting me, then?”

“No,” Goro said. It was a lie, but she didn’t need to know that.

“I want to see it,” Haru said. “Your Black Mask outfit.”

**_Do we trust her?_ ** Loki quietly asked.

**_Milady is a master of disguises,_ ** Robin replied, equally quiet.  **_I expect her musketeer would be the same._ **

_ I wouldn’t say I trust her, but she has a right to see it, _ Goro said.

**_Very well,_ ** Loki said.

He made the shift. Haru, much to her credit, did not flinch or step away, even as Goro’s metal claws and dark helmet came into being.

“So it’s true. You can change your outfit at will,” she said. “I’d wondered why you would be called the ‘Black Mask’ when your outfit was so bright.”

“Did Akira tell you I had that ability, or did you figure it out yourself?” Goro said, voice neutral.

“I figured it out,” Haru said. “Which brings me to my second point. I’m guessing your ability to drive people psychotic stems from one of your Personas?”

“Loki,” Goro said. “My original Persona.”

“Thank you. I have a few more questions for you,” Haru said.

“Of course, Okumura-san.”

“When we were investigating my father’s Palace, Futaba began uncovering some of the conspiracy’s plans. It was how we discovered that the Black Mask was real, and it led to our speculation that he had been the one to prevent us from reaching my father’s Treasure. This speculation was of course proven incorrect later on,” Haru said. “But I digress. In those plans, we discovered that the conspiracy was planning on assassinating my father, and that they intended to frame the Phantom Thieves for his murder. Am I correct in the assumption that the Black Mask---that you would have been the one to carry that out?”

Goro swallowed. “Yes.”

“And did you know? Were you already aware that you would be asked to kill my father?”

“Yes.”

Haru’s smile was gone now, and her gaze was sharper than ever as she said, “If you were still a member of the conspiracy, and you were asked to kill my father, would you have done it?”

He wanted to say no, but it would have been a lie, and he could not do that to her.

“Yes. I would have killed him without hesitation.”

“Why?” Haru said. “Why would you have robbed an innocent girl of a chance to repair her bond with her father?”

_ I would hardly argue she’s innocent, _ Goro muttered to his Personas. Out loud, though, he said, “I did not know how your group was changing hearts. When I entered Okumura’s Palace myself, I thought he was beyond saving. In my eyes, I was doing the world a service. I’ve come to realize that this line of thinking is incorrect, and I’m relieved that your group has found a way to help your father. I did not know him when he was a better man, but I hope he can become that better man again, for your sake.”

“You have pretty words,” Haru said. “But I don’t trust them, and I don’t trust you. You’ve already lied to us about your identity and your power. If I discover you lying to us again, rest assured, I will make sure you regret it.”

“I have no doubt about that, Okumura-san,” Goro said.

“We’ll call it a deal, then,” Haru said, holding out her hand. “You don’t lie to us, and I don’t hurt you.”

“I accept your deal,” Goro said, shaking her hand. He was careful not to pierce her skin with his claws.

Haru smiled again. “I hope you’re a man of your word. And you may call me Noir.”

“As you wish, Noir-san,” Goro said with a smile of his own.

★ ☆ ★

After Haru left, Goro leaned against the wall with a sigh.

**_She’s certainly sharp,_ ** Robin said.

**_That’s one word for it,_ ** Loki muttered.  **_I don’t trust her._ **

_ Neither do I. But Akira does, so I’ll do my best, _ Goro said.

**_She threatened your life, knight. You should have at least returned the favor._ **

_ And have her follow through on her own threat? No thanks. _

**_The musketeer does not seem like the type to break promises,_ ** Robin noted.  **_It would be wise for us to tread lightly around her._ **

Goro recalled the look in Haru’s eyes when he’d appeared and winced.

_ Definitely. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-y warning: a character blames herself for her friend's injury and believes she deserves to die because of it. Pretty on par with Futaba's Palace.
> 
> let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **the-OG-medjed:** yk i could’ve easily just hacked into makochan’s phone to find out  
>  **the-OG-medjed:** but i chose not to  
>  **joker-ace:** there was literally nothing stopping you  
>  **the-OG-medjed:** the law  
>  **joker-ace:** and when has that ever stopped you from doing anything  
>  **the-OG-medjed:** makochan’s wrath  
>  **joker-ace:** yeah actually that’s a fair point  
>  **long-live-the-Queen:** Correct.
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: A group chat with lighthearted intentions becomes tense when one of the Thieves sends a message without considering its insensitive nature. Akira and Futaba have a conversation about the incident; Goro and Futaba clarify some things with each other. Goro’s infiltration team prepares to obtain the last two letters of introduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little heavier, fellas. Mentions of past sexual trauma, specifically. Nothing explicit, but I'm putting a warning just in case.
> 
> This chapter's kinda short and also a little later than I planned because I decided to publish my piece for Joker's birthday a day early instead of doing my editing run for this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

> **Operation “Make RyuKita Canon”**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** welcome to the club, fellas
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** our mission: make ryukita canon
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** It’s the middle of the night.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and yet you’ve been online since getting back from the palace
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Yes. Studying.
> 
> **joker-ace:** called it
> 
> **joker-ace:** futaba you now owe me 50 yen
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** shit
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Excuse me?
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** They saw you online and made bets on why you would be up
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Futaba-chan guessed you were messaging Haru-chan and Akira guessed you were studying to make up for time lost while you were in the Palace
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yk i could’ve easily just hacked into makochan’s phone to find out
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** but i chose not to
> 
> **joker-ace:** there was literally nothing stopping you
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** the law
> 
> **joker-ace:** and when has that ever stopped you from doing anything
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** makochan’s wrath
> 
> **joker-ace:** yeah actually that’s a fair point
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Correct.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** What is this group chat and why have I been added to it in the middle of the night?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** look crowboy i saw you online before i added you so i don’t think you get to complain
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I was having a discussion with Kenshin about his cousin.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** whomst
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** She was the person whose heart I changed a few hours ago.
> 
> **joker-ace:** the one whose distortion was similar to futaba’s?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Indeed. Yano Aika.
> 
> **joker-ace:** so that’s why it was so important to you
> 
> **joker-ace:** she’s related to your friend
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That was not the only reason, but yes.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** similar to mine?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** what does that mean
> 
> **joker-ace:** oh right you were still in the metaverse when i texted the group about this
> 
> **joker-ace:** goro, do you want to explain?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Aika-san’s soulmate was badly injured in a car wreck. Aika-san blamed herself for the incident and became increasingly depressed, even suicidal. Fortunately, her distortion was not yet strong enough to form a Palace, and I was able to change her heart within Mementos. However, she was quite far down, and I suspect that given time, she could have formed a Palace similar to how your group has described Oracle-san’s Palace.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Kenshin personally asked me to help Aika-san, and even if your group had disagreed, I would have changed her heart regardless.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i asked everybody who was out of the metaverse and they all agreed but i didn’t have a way to reach queen’s group
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I would have agreed, and I believe Yusuke would have as well.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so lemme get this straight
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** or as straight as possible for a lesbian
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** your buddy asked you to change his cousin’s heart because the cousin was depressed
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and the cousin’s distortion was really similar to mine
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and you would have changed her heart with or without thief approval
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** is that right?
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Yes.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** why
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and not just because kenshin asked you to
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** what were the other reasons
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Perhaps we should take this to DMs.
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Well now I wanna know even more
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I too am interested in hearing this.
> 
> **ultra-violet:** It’s really no one’s business except Akechi-senpai’s and Futaba’s!
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Perhaps we should give them some space!
> 
> **joker-ace:** that was a wonderful attempt, sumire, but i don’t think they’ll listen
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I appreciate the thought anyway, Yoshizawa-san.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Oracle-san. I killed your mother. Before you knew it was me, you had blamed yourself for her death. That pain had caused you to grow increasingly distorted until your Palace formed and took the shape of a tomb. It wasn’t until the Thieves saved you that you realized someone else had been responsible for your mother’s death.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Aika-san was similar in that someone dear to her was gravely injured. Her soulmate may never be able to walk again. Aika-san believed she was the reason her soulmate was involved in the car wreck that resulted in that injury. She thought she was a burden to her soulmate and to Kenshin. She genuinely believed they would be better off if she was dead.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I have already been responsible for the formation of one Palace born from someone’s despair---yours. I do not intend to let such a Palace form ever again.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I can never fix the pain I caused you. But I was able to help lessen hers.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** that’s
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** not what i would have expected?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i mean that’s actually really nice
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** especially coming from someone who seems like he’d be an asshole normally
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** idk man i just wasn’t expecting such an open answer
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I hope my answer has given you satisfaction.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** to an extent, yeah
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** wait
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i made you swear yourself to akira
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and you already knew i was his sister
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** omfg you’re using me to get close to him aren’t you
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** if you wanted to screw him all you had to do was ask
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Oh my.
> 
> **joker-ace:** FUTABA WHAT THE FUCK
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** @prince-of-crows i see you typing you motherfucker and i’m interested in hearing your defense but jsyk i know i’m right and you can’t change my mind
> 
> **joker-ace:** FUTABA
> 
> **joker-ace:** i know you are seeing and purposely ignoring my dms so OPEN THEM BITCH
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** ...should we step in or nah
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I believe we have all witnessed a conversation that we should not have witnessed!
> 
> **beauty-thief-noir:** I think I’ll be taking my leave now!
> 
> _ \-- beauty-thief-noir left the chat -- _
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh no, Haru-senpai left!
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** With every second Akechi-kun continues to type, I grow more concerned.
> 
> **joker-ace:** believe me
> 
> **joker-ace:** so do i
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Firstly, Oracle-san, I am not using you for anything. Secondly, yes, I’ll admit that I find Akira very attractive, in more ways than one; however, I am offended that you believe I would merely be after something so repulsive, considering the people I used to work with.
> 
> **joker-ace:** wh
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** That said, I should be off as well.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good night.
> 
> **joker-ace:** GORO WAIT
> 
> _ \-- prince-of-crows left the chat -- _
> 
> **joker-ace:** SHIT
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** That’s it. This is too much drama for the middle of the night. I’m out.
> 
> _ \-- long-live-the-Queen left the chat -- _
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Oh dear!
> 
> **joker-ace:** FUTABA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** dude it’s so obvious he likes you
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Does anybody actually know Akechi-kun’s sexuality?
> 
> **ultra-violet:** Given his response to Futaba’s messages, I would guess he is homoromantic and sex-repulsed asexual!
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** What
> 
> **joker-ace:** she’s saying he’s romantically interested in guys but is repulsed by any and all kinds of sex
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Oh
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** I hope he’s not too upset with us
> 
> **joker-ace:** @the-OG-medjed
> 
> **joker-ace:** dms. now.

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **joker-ace:** futaba.
> 
> **joker-ace:** what the fuck was that.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** what
> 
> **joker-ace:** goro has only known us for a WEEK
> 
> **joker-ace:** and it’s obvious that he’s been through a lot of trauma before he met us
> 
> **joker-ace:** i know a lot of it has to do with his mother
> 
> **joker-ace:** but did you ever consider that some of that past trauma could have been sex-related?
> 
> **joker-ace:** i mean
> 
> **joker-ace:** kamoshida alone had dozens of victims, and he’s only one sexually abusing shithead
> 
> **joker-ace:** there are so many more out there
> 
> **joker-ace:** goro’s been on his own for years. the odds are high that he could have been taken advantage of at some point in the past, maybe even multiple times, especially since he mentioned his former coworkers
> 
> **joker-ace:** and having the source of someone’s trauma thrown back in that person’s face can do some pretty messed up things
> 
> **joker-ace:** you of all people should know that
> 
> **joker-ace:** do you understand where i’m coming from here?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** fuck
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i really messed that up didn’t i
> 
> **joker-ace:** honestly futaba i think you’ll be lucky if goro hasn’t blocked you yet
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i just
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** he’s obviously interested in you
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i just didn’t realize that it wasn’t...you know
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sex-related
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yk i can’t really tell the difference between platonic attraction and romantic/sexual attraction
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you’re right though, i shouldn’t have assumed he wanted to screw you
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and i didn’t even consider potential trauma beyond family stuff
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** holy fuck i messed this up so bad
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m so sorry akira
> 
> **joker-ace:** shit
> 
> **joker-ace:** now it’s my turn to apologize
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ?
> 
> **joker-ace:** sometimes i forget you can’t tell the difference between platonic attraction and other attraction types
> 
> **joker-ace:** we probably should’ve explained that to goro
> 
> **joker-ace:** is it cool if i tell him that
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** no i should tell him myself
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i owe him one hell of an apology
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** assuming he hasn’t blocked me yet
> 
> **joker-ace:** are you sure?
> 
> **joker-ace:** i can talk to him instead if you want
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** this is something i need to do
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i made a mistake so i need to be the one to fix it
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** just stand by in case he blocks me
> 
> **joker-ace:** hey, futaba
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m sorry i lost my cool
> 
> **joker-ace:** i’m just really worried about goro
> 
> **joker-ace:** he goes through so much, you know?
> 
> **joker-ace:** so yeah. i’m not actually mad at you or anything
> 
> **joker-ace:** and i’ll always love you, sis
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** love you too bro
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok i’m gonna go talk to crowboy
> 
> **joker-ace:** good luck
> 
> **joker-ace:** lmk if you need anything, k?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** k

★ ☆ ★

> **prince-of-crows, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** hey there akechi
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i hope you haven’t blocked me yet bc i need to talk to you about smth
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I have not blocked you yet.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so first off
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m so sorry
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i didn’t think before sending those messages in the ryukita chat
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i shouldn’t have assumed anything
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and i didn’t even consider whether you’d experienced some kind of past trauma that was, well, you know
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** sexual
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** akira’s told us already that you’ve been through a lot but i didn’t consider what “a lot” might’ve involved, so
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m very sorry and i hope you can accept my apology
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I see.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Truthfully, I overreacted as well. I shouldn’t have expected you to know things about my past that I’ve never revealed to anyone. Your words came off as insensitive, but in truth you had no way of knowing the kind of...things...I was exposed to as a member of the conspiracy.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** And seeing as you’ve so graciously allowed me the chance to redeem myself, I should have been much more respectful about the whole ordeal.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** In short, I accept your apology, and I offer an apology of my own for lashing out in the other chat. It was uncalled for.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** whoa there no it wasn’t
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** it was perfectly justified
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you don’t need to apologize for anything akechi
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I notice you’ve stopped calling me “Crow-boy” now.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i was trying to be more respectful
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so i decided to go with akechi instead of crowboy
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** No need. I admit I’ve grown rather fond of the nickname.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** wait really
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Really.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok crowboy it is then
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh btw there’s one more thing i need to tell you
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m platoniromantic/platonisexual so i can’t really tell the difference between types of attraction. that’s part of the reason i thought
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** well
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** part of the reason i thought what i did
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i probably should’ve explained that earlier
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** it’s kinda obvious that you like akira but i couldn’t really tell whether that encompassed sexual attraction towards him or nah
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** so. sorry again
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Thank you for telling me.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** ...I used to be sexually attracted to others. But due to some...events that occurred during my work for the conspiracy, I became someone who is essentially averse to sex in all its forms. I have not been sexually attracted to anyone in over a year.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** You could not possibly have known that, of course.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** actually after you left the ryukita chat sumi guessed something along those lines
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** that you were a sex-repulsed acespec, i mean
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** not about the trauma ofc
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** At some point I may tell your group about my past.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** However, I think that point is far in the future.
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** I appreciate you reaching out to me, Oracle-san.
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** you can call me futaba if you want
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** and there’s no need for the “san” honorific or anything
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** just “futaba” is fine
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Would “Futaba-chan” work?
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah sure
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** ok i should probably let you sleep huh
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** good night crowboy
> 
> **prince-of-crows:** Good night, Futaba-chan.

★ ☆ ★

> **joker-ace, the-OG-medjed**
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** mission successful
> 
> **joker-ace:** !
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** we had a really good talk actually
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** he accepted my apology and didn’t block me
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i was calling him “akechi” to be more respectful and he told me he actually liked the “crowboy” nickname i gave him
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh and i got him to call me “futaba-chan” instead of “oracle-san” so that’s a win
> 
> **joker-ace:** that’s great futaba!
> 
> **joker-ace:** now we should both probably go to sleep before queen murders us
> 
> **joker-ace:** we both have palace infiltrations again tomorrow, after all
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** roger that

★ ☆ ★

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Now that it’s a more reasonable hour, let’s clarify our plans for today.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** more reasonable my ass
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** its like 7:30 in the mornin
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** And you should already be awake, because school starts in an hour.
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** shit ur right
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** As I was saying.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Ann, Haru, and Morgana, I expect you three to take the day off after changing Okumura’s heart.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Yusuke and Futaba, I’ll pick you up from your respective residences after school and we’ll infiltrate my sister’s Palace.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira, Ryuji, and Sumire, you’ll meet up with Akechi-kun after school and head into Shido’s Palace again.
> 
> **joker-ace:** reminder that starting tomorrow haru and morgana will be joining queen’s team and ann will be joining goro’s team
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** uh guys
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i got an alert this morning
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** there’s been another conspiracy warrant sent out
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** it’s a new code this time and it took me an hour to crack this one
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’ve taken it down again but we should all be on edge
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Oh no
> 
> **panther-at-the-disco:** Is this in response to us changing Okumura’s heart
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** it could be. idk just yet
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** well we better take down this conspiracy quick b4 they come up w/ a code futaba cant crack
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** i’m trying my best here yk
> 
> **joker-ace:** ryuji
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** no i didnt mean it in a bad way
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** futabas great n super smart
> 
> **skull-and-crossbones:** im just sayin the conspiracys stronger than we thought
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** oh
> 
> **the-OG-medjed:** yeah ig that’s true
> 
> **lobster-boy:** Ah, Akira, is Leblanc repaired yet?
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** What?

> **joker-ace, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
> **joker-ace:** i promise i’ll explain later but i need you to play along with this for the moment
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Akira. What did you do.
> 
> **joker-ace:** nothing
> 
> **joker-ace:** pls queen i will owe you my life

> **Phantom Thieves Official Chat**
> 
> **joker-ace:** leblanc caught fire last night
> 
> **joker-ace:** repairs will still be going on for a few days so you should pick futaba up from the house instead
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I see.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** Very well. I’ll pick Futaba up from the Sakura residence, then head over to Kosei.

> **joker-ace, long-live-the-Queen**
> 
> **joker-ace:** tysm queen
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** You’re welcome, I suppose.
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I hope for your sake that you didn’t actually set Leblanc on fire.
> 
> **joker-ace:** i didn’t
> 
> **joker-ace:** i promise
> 
> **long-live-the-Queen:** I’ll believe it when I see it.

★ ☆ ★

Akira, Goro, Sumire, and Ryuji agreed to meet up inside the Palace instead of traveling to the Diet Building together. When the Shujin trio entered the Palace, Goro was already waiting for them, saber at the ready.

“He’s alert,” Goro said without preamble. “The security level is significantly higher than before. We should avoid any unnecessary battles.”

“What do we need to do today, Crow-senpai?” Sumire asked him.

“There are two letters of introduction left. One is held by an IT company president; the other is held by the yakuza cleaner. It would be preferable to get both today, but we could in theory withdraw after collecting one and return for the other tomorrow,” Goro said.

Akira winced. “If he’s getting more alert, it’ll probably be better to get this Palace over with sooner rather than later. Could we threaten the IT company president? Normally I’d suggest we send in Oracle, but seeing as she’s in Sae-san’s Palace with Queen and Fox....”

“Threatening would probably work,” Goro said. “Besides, after what happened with the TV station president, I’m not exactly willing to send anybody in alone again.”

“We’ll go in together, then,” Akira said. “Same formation as yesterday, everyone. Crow, is there anything else we need to know?”

“I’m anticipating at least one more mouse puzzle, but beyond that, it should be pretty straightforward,” Goro said. “The IT company president never leaves his room, so we’ll have to sneak in from the outside of the ship. I know the room’s location. The cleaner---when he’s not out doing Shido’s dirty work or other yakuza business---likes to hang out near the engine room.”

“All right. We’ll stay alert for any enemies,” Akira said.

Goro nodded once, short and sharp. “Let’s move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler-y warning: A character has become a sex-repulsed asexual due to past sexual trauma. A second character who doesn't know that accuses the first character of wanting sex with someone, which causes the first character to become offended and essentially shut down until the second character apologizes.
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be more lighthearted than this one was!
> 
> EDIT (2/23/2021): The next chapter is coming soon, I promise! I had some bad writers' block, and then my preorder of P5 Strikers came out and I played that pretty much non-stop this weekend (I'm 40 hours in and absolutely losing my mind about it, by the way), but the chapter is almost done and I plan on having it posted by the end of the week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you talking about?” he said, quiet as death.
> 
> But he didn’t have to ask---he already knew. It seemed the cognitive knew he knew, too, because he laughed---a cold, lifeless thing that only solidified the sinking feeling in Goro’s heart.
> 
> “He’s always known,” Cognitive Akechi said. “You’re so much like her, after all. Especially the eyes. You have her eyes. But you know what else? It changes nothing. He’s never cared about her _or_ you. All you are to him is an obstacle, a loose end to be tied. That’s all you’ve ever been, and it’s all you’ll ever be.”
> 
> ★ ☆ ★
> 
> Or: Tired of dealing with Shido’s Palace, Goro, Akira, Sumire, and Ryuji obtain the fourth letter of introduction. Akira and Sumire tell Goro about the “Odaiba incident” that led to Sumire joining the Phantom Thieves. A fight with the cleaner causes Goro to resort to extreme measures. A discussion with a familiar face exposes parts of Goro’s past, allowing him to unlock new power and find his path forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I know it's been a hot second since I updated this work but here you go :D
> 
> warning: mentions of past emotional trauma and family issues

There was, in fact, another mouse puzzle, this one larger than the previous two. When it ended, the group found themselves on the side deck, mercifully close to a safe room. They spent a few minutes recovering from the exhaustion of the mouse puzzle---they had almost been ambushed and had had to run for their lives---before heading back out to the deck.

Unfortunately, right as they did so, the cleaner reappeared, flanked by more Shadows.

“Still going at it?” the cleaner sneered as they approached him. “Give it up, kids. You’ll never win.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” Akira said, preparing to remove his domino mask. “Goro?”

“Bless again,” Goro said. “Robin Hood!”

“Cendrillon!”

“Sraosha!” Akira called.

The cleaner disappeared again; the combined Bless attacks from all three Personas wiped out the remaining Shadows easily. Ryuji, standing to the side, gave an impressed whistle.

“Are we getting close, Crow-senpai?” Sumire said.

“I don’t sense the IT president yet,” Goro said. His voice was calm, but his eyes betrayed his irritation. “I hope this doesn’t continue for too much longer. This Palace is incredibly tedious.”

“That’s just how it is,” Akira sighed. “I hope Queen’s group is doing better than we are. We could use the help.”

“I dunno, man,” Ryuji said. “Fox took a hit a few minutes ago. Not too bad, but he doesn’t get hit often.”

“What?” Goro said, clearly confused.

“Fox and Skull have been confirmed as soulmates,” Akira informed him. “Fox doesn’t know yet, though.”

“Oracle hasn’t been hit, which is good,” Sumire said. “Queen and Fox must be protecting her.”

“Knowing them, Fox may have taken the hit to protect Oracle,” Akira said.

“This IT guy better be close. I’m really startin’ to hate this place,” Ryuji said.

Goro rested a hand on his saber. “Come on. We need to find that IT president.”

★ ☆ ★

After a fourth (yet mercifully quite simple) mouse puzzle, the group found themselves back at the start.

“Come on, goddammit!” Ryuji shouted, throwing his hands in the air. “Why the eff is this place so crazy?”

“That’s Shido for you,” Goro said. Akira noticed that his left hand was clenched in a tight fist at his side.

“Wait a moment,” Sumire said thoughtfully. “Weren’t there some ledges back at the side deck? They were on the side of the boat. It would be dangerous, but could we maybe climb up those?”

“You sure we wouldn’t fall off?” Akira said.

“No, wait, she might be on to something.” Goro raised a hand to his chin, reminiscent of his “Detective Prince” pose. “The Metaverse enhances our physical abilities, after all---including our balance. As long as we stay close to the side of the ship, we should be fine.”

“Let’s work our way back in that direction, then,” Akira said.

They made their way back to the side deck; this time, at Sumire’s direction, they reached the ledges quickly. Sumire took point as they climbed, Goro behind her; Akira and Ryuji brought up the rear, weapons out just in case any Shadows appeared. Once they reached the top, Goro raised a hand, signaling the group to stop.

“I can sense him. The IT president. He’s in one of the guest rooms up ahead,” he said. “Good call, Violet.”

“How far?” Akira asked him.

“Near the end,” Goro replied after a moment. “He’s not alone. There are a few other Shadows with him. They’re all lower-level, though. I guess Shido didn’t think anyone would ever make it this far.”

“Let’s go, then,” Sumire said. “Let’s jump across the room partitions until we reach the IT president’s room.”

“Weapons at the ready, all of you,” Goro said. “I don’t expect him to put up much of a fight, but the way things have been going, we should be prepared for anything.”

As he spoke, he shifted into his knight outfit. Sumire glanced at him but said nothing.

“Let’s get the letter from this asshole and leave,” Ryuji said.

“Seconded,” Akira said.

The group followed Sumire’s suggestion of jumping across the room partitions; in almost no time at all, they neared the end of the row of rooms. Once again, Goro lifted a hand to signal a stop. Ryuji, who had been preparing to jump again, nearly lost his balance; Akira quickly reached out to stabilize him before he could fall forward.

“This is it,” Goro said. “Are we ready?”

“You bet,” Ryuji said, cracking his knuckles.

Akira smirked. “No objections here.”

“I’m also ready, Crow-senpai,” Sumire added.

Goro gave a single nod, short and sharp, before jumping down from the partition, Sumire following him. Akira and Ryuji landed behind them, and the group walked into the room, weapons out.

The IT president was seated at the head of a long wooden table, doing something on a laptop (the quality of which would have made Futaba scoff). Two Shadow bodyguards flanked him, and they gave a shout when they spotted the quartet of Thieves entering the room. The IT president quickly shut the laptop and stood, eyes wide.

“What do you want from me?” the man stammered.

“The letter of introduction, of course,” Akira said. “Hand it over.”

“We don’t want to fight you, but we’re also not afraid to fight you if we must,” Sumire added.

“Well. Some of us want to fight,” Goro muttered. At normal volume, he said, “I suppose we could spare your life, as long as you hand over that letter.”

“If you don’t, we’ll give you an ass-kickin’ to remember,” Ryuji said.

The IT president’s gaze caught on Goro and he screamed.

“Yep. Saw that coming,” Akira said. “Wimp. Just give us the letter and we’ll leave.”

The IT president stepped back. “But---but Shido-sama---”

“What  _ about _ that son of a bitch?” Goro sneered. “Are you really more afraid of  _ him _ than you are of me? He holds no real power in this dimension. In this world of distorted desires,  _ I _ am more powerful than  _ he _ could ever be. Give us the letter, or I will personally make sure you suffer for the rest of your miserable little life. Understand?”

“I’d listen to him,” Sumire suggested. “He’s not messing around.”

“Guards!” the IT president shouted. “Remove them!”

“Oh, come on,” Akira sighed. “Skull, Violet?”

The Shadow guards started forward. Ryuji fired three shotgun shells into one guard; Sumire threw her sword at the other. Before they could even transform into their true forms, both guards disintegrated with mangled-sounding screams.

“Just give us the damn thing already,” Ryuji said, sounding just as exasperated as Akira felt.

Apparently struck speechless by the guards’ deaths, the IT president finally tossed a letter across the table. Akira took it and put it in his tailcoat next to the other three.

“About damn time,” Goro muttered. “Let’s get out of here.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

“We should get to the cleaner today if possible,” Goro said the moment they left, and it was a mark of how much everyone hated this Palace that none of them protested. Ryuji even cracked his knuckles.

“I’m itchin’ to beat the shit outta Shido’s Shadow already,” he muttered.

“Me too,” Sumire said, and it was such an out-of-character thing for her to say that Goro and Akira both raised their eyebrows at her. She shrugged and said, “What? He’s an entitled jerk and he deserves what’s coming to him. Besides, this is---in Oracle’s words---my first ‘boss fight’ as a Phantom Thief, so I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to it.”

“Right, you’re the newest Thief,” Goro realized aloud. “Aside from me, I suppose. What Palace did you join during?”

“What do you mean?” Akira said, but his eyes betrayed him; he clearly knew what Goro was referring to.

“Oh, come on, I’m not  _ that _ stupid. I know each of your targets has been personally connected to one or more Thief,” Goro sighed. “For Kamoshida, it was Panther and Skull. For Madarame, it was Fox. My guess for Kamoshida would be Queen. Oracle is exempt from this narrative for obvious reasons. For Okumura, it was Noir. For Sae-san, it is again Queen, and for Shido---well, I suppose in ways we are all personally connected to Shido somehow. But what I can’t figure out is how Violet ties into any of this.”

“I’m impressed, Crow-senpai,” Sumire said with a half-smile. “Yes, I am not personally connected to any of the Thieves’ previous targets---excluding Oracle, but we hadn’t met yet when the Thieves saved her. And there is no way you could have guessed which Palace I joined during---because the Palace that led to my awakening was not a Palace that the Thieves ever targeted.”

Goro frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Buckle up, dude,” Ryuji said, “because this story’s crazy as hell.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

“A Palace without a clear owner?” Goro said after Sumire and Akira finished explaining the story of what they called the “Odaiba incident” to him. “How did you enter it without the ruler’s name?”

“No idea,” Akira said. “But that’s not even the strangest part. The strangest part is that up until Violet officially joined the group, she didn’t even have the Meta-Nav on her phone.”

“She didn’t---I’m sorry,  _ what? _ You entered a Palace  _ without _ the nav?” Goro exclaimed, staring at Sumire in shock and amazement.

“I don’t get it either,” Sumire admitted. “There were a lot of weird things about the whole situation. I guess in the heat of the moment, it wasn’t really the first thing on my mind. It’s not like I even  _ knew _ about the Nav until the Thieves explained it to me.”

Goro sighed. “You guys get up to the weirdest shit. How you’re all still alive is a mystery to me.”

“Me too, man,” Ryuji said. “Me too.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

Making their way to the engine room area turned out to be fairly easy. They simply had to jump back down the ledges (stopping for a chest along the way) and bust open a vent before they found themselves in a storage room directly connected to the engine room. The moment they jumped down, the cleaner appeared, flanked by more Shadow minions as usual. Akira sighed, so quietly that only Goro heard it.

“Get out of this Palace before Shido-sama orders me to kill you personally,” the cleaner growled.

“Fuck that. Fuck this whole Palace. Fuck Shido,” Goro said, raising a hand to his mask. “And fuck you. Robin Hood!”

“Cendrillon!”

After Goro and Sumire obliterated the latest set of Shadows, the cleaner finally--- _ finally! _ \---gave a roar and transformed into his true form of an Ongyo-Ki.

“Battle positions, everyone!” Akira ordered. “Weapons at the ready! Crow, give us a breakdown!”

“Repels Bless and Curse, irritatingly enough. Resists Physical. No weaknesses,” Goro said, readying Loki. “Our best bet would be to either engineer a series of critical hits or just blast him with as much magic damage as possible.”

Sumire sighed; her Persona’s magic attacks consisted mostly of Bless skills. Ryuji, too, looked irritated; Goro suddenly remembered that he was more of a physical damage-dealer than a magic attacker.

“Cendrillon, Brave Step!” Sumire shouted.

“Captain Kidd, Matarukaja!”

“Loki, Debilitate!”

“Ganesha, Miracle Punch!”

All four skills landed in quick sequence; Akira’s attack landed a critical hit.

“He’s down!” Goro called.

Akira drew his dagger. “You heard him! All-out attack!”

The all-out attack dealt a lot of damage, but it didn’t quite kill; the cleaner gave another guttural roar and threw Myriad Slashes at Akira. To everyone’s surprise, it actually connected; Goro felt the pain from the three slashes as if they were targeted at him instead---one on the left shoulder and two across the chest. Akira stumbled back; blood slowly started seeping into his gray waistcoat.

“Shit,” Akira mumbled.

Through the pain from their soulmate bond, Goro felt a surge of anger swell within him, directed at the cleaner for daring to harm the very person who had steered him away from his path of darkness, who had forgiven his crimes without a second thought, who had risked his own life multiple times to protect him from conspiracy members and Phantom Thieves alike, who had stood by him no matter what despite having only known him for a short while---

**_It’s time, knight,_ ** Loki hissed.  **_Tear him apart for his offense!_ **

“Loki, Call of Chaos!” Goro borderline screamed, unleashing his fury.

The cleaner attempted to use the same attack on Goro, but the Debilitate spell Goro had cast earlier now did its job; the attack missed Goro by mere inches. Goro drew his saber and charged at the cleaner with the serrated scarlet blade raised high.

Even the cleaner’s resistance to physical attacks was no match for Goro when he drove himself psychotic, and after about thirty seconds of close-combat fighting, Goro had the man on the ground in his original form, whimpering slightly. Goro stepped back and felt the cool wave of Robin’s magic as his second Persona removed the chaos from his body.

**_It will take some time to recover from that,_ ** Robin informed him.  **_It may be best of you were to avoid fighting for a while._ **

_ Thank you both, _ Goro told them.

“Cendrillon, Diarahan,” Sumire murmured; the spell enveloped Akira and restored his health. There was nothing to be done about the waistcoat; Akira inspected the bloodstained garment and sighed.

“See what you’ve done?” he said to the cleaner. “You’ve ruined a perfectly good waistcoat. I hope it goes back to normal the next time we enter the Metaverse. Now give us the letter.”

The cleaner wordlessly removed the letter from the pocket of his pants and tossed it at Goro, who in turn handed it to Akira.

“That’s it, then,” Akira said, tucking the letter next to the other four in his jacket. “That’s all five letters. What now?”

“We open the representatives chamber door. That’s where the Treasure is,” Goro said. “Then we secure our route and get the hell out of here so we can send the calling card and change his heart.”

“You know ’bout the callin’ cards an’ shit?” Ryuji said, surprised.

“Robin gave me the basic rundown when I started changing hearts. They’re necessary for major targets, right?”

“Yeah. We’ll have to figure out how to get it to Shido, though,” Akira mused. “Come on. Let’s go open that door. Then we can figure out the calling card.”

★‌ ‌☆‌ ‌★

They did not make it all the way back to the door.

The group had just moved out from the storage room to the engine room proper when they came skidding to a halt at the sight of a familiar face.

“What the eff...?” Ryuji said.

“Akechi-senpai?” Sumire said.

It was indeed Akechi Goro staring at them, gun raised and aimed right at Akira’s head.

“There you are,” the Akechi Goro said, expression empty. “It’s about time. The captain’s been expecting you.”

“A cognition?” Akira said, raising an eyebrow.

“Not a very good one,” the real Goro muttered. “To be on board with all this ‘captain’ bullshit...this whole Palace is just one fucking metaphor after another.”

“Don’t even get me started on you, traitor,” Cognitive Akechi said. “You’re next.”

“You won’t get the chance,” Goro said. “We’re taking Shido down.”

**_“We’re” taking Shido down?_ ** Robin said, mildly amused.  **_When did that happen?_ **

_ Oh, shut up. _

To Goro’s surprise, the cognitive then sneered and said, “What, with your big revelation? With the truth about your connection to him?”

The other Thieves turned to look at Goro, confused. Goro’s blood froze.

“What are you talking about?” he said, quiet as death.

But he didn’t have to ask---he already knew. It seemed the cognitive knew he knew, too, because he laughed---a cold, lifeless thing that only solidified the sinking feeling in Goro’s heart.

“He’s always known,” Cognitive Akechi said. “You’re so much like her, after all. Especially the eyes. You have her eyes. But you know what else? It changes nothing. He’s never cared about her  _ or _ you. All you are to him is an obstacle, a loose end to be tied. That’s all you’ve ever been, and it’s all you’ll ever be.”

Ryuji, who knew very little about Goro’s past, seemed to grow more confused by the second. But Sumire and Akira, who each knew bits and pieces of his history---Goro could see the exact moment they put two and two together. Their eyes widened; Sumire covered her mouth with her hands.

“Oh my god,” Akira whispered.

“She was weak, too, you know,” Cognitive Akechi continued with sadistic glee. “Be honest with yourself. You’ve always hated her for leaving you behind, haven’t you? You despise her for it. She abandoned you the same way  _ he _ abandoned her. Wasn’t it that hatred that gave you your power, years ago? Loki certainly wasn’t born of  _ good, _ after all.”

“Shut up,” Goro hissed. “You don’t get to talk about her that way.”

“I’m just stating what you already believe. I am you, after all, and you are me,” the cognitive said, almost cheerful.

“Crow-senpai....” Sumire murmured, taking a step towards him. Akira raised a hand to stop her.

“Wait,” he said gently. “This is Crow’s battle.”

Goro curled his hands into fists.

“You’re right,” he quietly said, looking down. “When she left, I hated it. It’s what kept me going---it’s what let me awaken to this power of darkness and chaos.”

Loki materialized at his right, sword raised.

“But that’s just the thing,” Goro said, louder this time. “I didn’t hate  _ her. _ I could never hate her. I hated her leaving because I loved her---and  _ that’s _ what led me to awaken to this power of light and truth.”

Robin Hood materialized at his left, bow aimed at the cognitive.

“I was blind to reality for so long,” Goro said. He finally looked up at the cognitive and drew his saber. “But not anymore. I’ll avenge her the  _ right _ way. And I’ll make sure Shido sees  _ true _ justice at our hands!”

**_So, you have finally chosen your path._ **

His Personas spoke in unison; Goro could feel their power flowing through him, Robin’s light and Loki’s darkness, rising, changing,  _ uniting--- _

**_A knight born of hatred and a prince born of love. Two halves of one whole. A balance is found. A way forward has appeared. Should you stay true to your decision, our power is yours._ **

“Two halves of one whole...of course,” Goro realized aloud. “Strong individually---invincible united.”

**_Of course. Thanks to your newfound strength of heart, we may once again join together to aid your fight when you need it most. Henceforth, when you have need to call upon our combined power, we shall provide it as one._ **

“Very well,” Goro said. “Then I call upon your combined might! Hereward!”

Without further warning, the forms of Loki and Robin Hood merged into a new form; Goro felt power like never before coming from this new ally. Hereward raised his bow and took aim at the cognitive, which was now cowering in fear.

“Rebellion Blade!” Goro shouted.

The cognitive barely had a chance to scream in abject terror before the attack obliterated him.

Goro sheathed his saber and turned to face Hereward.

_ So this is what Robin meant when he mentioned who you used to be, _ he said.

**_Indeed. This is our true form._ **

_ Will you remain like this, or...? _

**_Not necessarily. Your Wild Card power allows us to combine and split as we see fit. It is also that power which allowed Robin to retain his memories of this form while Loki did not. Now, of course, Loki’s memory is restored, and the evil being’s curse that ripped us apart has been rendered useless._ **

_ Evil being? _ Goro said.  _ Well, I suppose it can wait until Shido is defeated. Please, return to Robin Hood and Loki. It will hopefully be a little while before I need to call on Hereward’s power again. _

**_As you wish._ **

Hereward’s form split back into the forms of Robin Hood and Loki; each Persona gave Goro a slight bow before disappearing.

For a long moment, the other Thieves just stared at Goro.

“Holy shit,” Akira finally said.

Goro raised his chin, daring any of them to tell him that he shouldn’t have been so aggressive against a cognition of all things.

“Remind me not to get on  _ your _ bad side,” Ryuji said.

“Let’s go open the door,” Sumire said, resting a hand on Goro’s shoulder. “Then we’ll leave this Palace, send that calling card, and change Shido’s heart.”

Quiet enough that only Goro heard, she added, “We’ll help you avenge her, Crow-senpai. I promise.”

“You don’t know how much that means to me, Violet-san,” Goro murmured. Louder, he said, “You’re right. We should move.”

As he led the way towards the representatives chamber door, Akira came up beside him and said, “Hey, you and I are gonna have a conversation once we get back to the real world, because some crazy shit has gone down since we first entered this Palace today.”

Goro sighed but didn’t protest. “Bring Violet-san with us. She has a right to it.”

“Got it. We’ll get you to Leblanc. I’ll ask Futaba to turn off the bugs in there.”

“Your sister has her family’s own café bugged?”

Akira shrugged. “Security measure. I just roll with it.”

Goro almost smiled at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler-y warning: Cognitive Akechi shows up and starts talking shit about Goro's past.
> 
> P5S is making me lose my mind y'all. Shit's going down. Shit's going DOWN. It's SO good.
> 
> By the way, if you haven't already, you guys should go check out [this fic right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814187/chapters/70667739) by SkerandaAo3 because it is absolutely phenomenal! Reading the latest chapters for this fic made me so happy that it actually gave me the final push I needed to finish this most recent chapter. The fic is REALLY well written and everything about it is just (*chef's kiss*) _perfect_


End file.
